THe Game: a SessKag story
by Sesshylovers
Summary: whats to happen when Naraku wants some fun, and so the game begins. And the only person Kagome has is Sesshomaru. . . . IS GOING TO BE RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Page: 1

Chapter one

View point: Kagome

~O~

_Finely!_ I thought as I walked with Sango to the hot spring. Sango was humming as I washed my ebony hair.

" Your sure sound happy" I point out. Sango smiled widely

" Oh Kagome! I cant wait" Sango said happily. Sango couldn't wait to see her brother, Kohaku. It was only last week that we saved Kohaku from Naraku.

_I was running after Sango, who was about to knock over Kohaku. The braches kept hitting me, As I caught up to Sango who was holding him down._

" _Remember if this don't work you'll put the shard back in" Sango said soberly. I had nodded too nervous to speak.. As I pulled the shard out Kohaku was cringing into the dirt. Sango put him into her lap and started rocking him gently as he cried._

" _It's ok, it wasn't you fault. I love you" Sango kept saying._

" _I'm so sorry" Kohaku whispered into her shoulder. He had asked to stay at the village for awhile then join our group._

Soon we were dry and walking back to camp. Shippo jumped into my arms

" We are having fish!" Shippo cheered. I smiled and hugged him closer to me. A I was about to sit down, a slap rang through our campsite.

" You'll never learn!" Sango huffed. I glanced around looking for Inuyasha. I sighed sadly knowing once again he went to see Kikyo, for there was a soul stealer. I held Shippo tighter to me.

" Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked looking up at me.

" Yeah I'm fine" _a another lie _I smiled at him. Sango came over and sat next to me and hugged me.

" lets go after him, and beat the clay pot" Sango whispered in my ear with a dangerous gleam. I blinked at her and was dragged to my feet. My heart pounded as we followed, well me being pulled and Sango following.

As we came to the edge of a clearing my mouth popped open. Inuyasha was stripping Kikyo's clothes.

_oh kami _I thought numbly as Sango quickly turned me around and started walking quickly back to the camp. I held back tears as we walked but as Shippo looked up at me, I started sobbing.

Sango held me as Shippo clung to me. After a while Miroku said " He will hurt for this" in so much anger. " Thank you, Miroku" I whispered.

" The fish is done" Shippo said handing me one.

Soon I curled up in my sleeping bag with Shippo in my arms. I awoke to Inuyasha saying

" Get the hell up! We have shards to get". I burred deeper into my sleeping bag.

" Damn it Kagome, did you hear me" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"Ahhh, Sit, Sit ,Sit, Sit ,SIT BOY!" I yelled as I jumped out of the sleeping bag.

" You-" Inuyasha called up but I cut him off by yelling sit five more times.

I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and ranway from Inuyasha. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I sadly tripped over a root. Laughter rang out, I looked up and froze. There stood Naraku. I quickly got up and grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. But before I could shoot everything went black.

As I sat up, I groaned my head hurt like it was stepped on by something heavy. And once again my mouth popped open in shock. Sesshomaru was knocked out beside me. I got up and ran only to find out I could only go twenty-five feet from Sesshomaru. _Naraku must have put a spell on me so I cant get away from Sesshomaru ,I'm gonna die ._ I thought with dread

But she didn't know was that the rest of her group was bound the same way to an unlikely person.

Page:2

Chapter Two

View point: Sesshomaru

~O~

Sesshomaru dropped a rabbit into Rin's hand.

" Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out in delight. Rin got out the knife I gave her for her second birthday that she was with me , and started skinning the rabbit.

" Sesshomaru-sama, do you think we can go over to see Kagome and Shippo? Please!" Rin asked looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

" please?" Rin asked again. I let out a sigh and said " After you are done eating" sadly Rin know my weak spots, which was the big doe eyes.

_She'll be wanting to be with humans now_ I thought with a pang of loss and disappointment. I walked and sat beside Au-Un as Jaken mumbled something about human eating habits.

" Ready!" Rin yelled with her mouth slightly still full. I watched at Rin grabbed Jaken and hopped onto Ah-Un and snuck them a piece of rabbit. I got up and started leading the way to Inuyasha's group. I stopped and took out Bakusaiga, Kagura's scent was drifting towards us.

" Jaken take Rin and go and keep her safe or else it will be your head"

" Y-yes milord" Jaken stuttered. She wasn't alone, another incarnation was with her. In less than a minute Kagura arrived in the clearing, with a dark green haired incarnation. I quickly attacked before they could. Bakusaiga was blocked by the green haired incarnation. I quickly sliced into his knee.

" Dance of the dragon!" Kagura yelled with a flick of her fan. I quickly doge it and plunge Bakusaiga through her chest. As I ripped my sword from her chest I heard Rin scream. I quickly sliced the green haired incarnation and ran in the direction of Rin's scream and scent. But I never made it for everything went black.

~O~

Point of view: Rin

" I hope Sesshomaru-sama is ok" I said with worry clinging to the words.

" Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon alive, of course he'll be fine" Jaken said with confidence. An arrow whizzed by Jaken's head , and he gave a loud squeak and fell off An-Un.

"Jaken, you should be more careful" I told him as Ah-Un landed. I sighed softly and knelt down by Jaken and started helping him up when pain, like when I died by wolves, ripped through my back. I couldn't help it I screamed then everything went black.

" Rin , Rin please wake up!" Shippo all but yelled in my ear. I blinked open my eyes and quickly shut them again for the sunlight hurt.

" C'mon , we have been taken from our friends! We'll have to make camp soon" Shippo said while pulling me to my bare feet.

" I hope Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama are not hurt!" I cried and grabbed Shippo's hand.

" It's ok they'll be fine" Shippo said pulling me closer and gently rubbing our hands together.

" Thank you" I barely whisper as we walked.

" Lets find a river and make camp near there" I say ducking down so a branch wont hit me. Shippo smiled and nodded. After walking awhile I started my mindless chatter. Shippo as it turned out was the perfect listener and said as much as I said. Shippo's laughter in harmony with mine, rang out as we came cross a small stream flowing with fat fish.

" It's perfect!" I said with happiness.

" Well, there is a place we can camp at." Shippo said as I ran into the stream.

Page:3

Point of view: Inuyasha

" Get back here!" I yelled. I was about to after her when Koga and his two pack mates came running over.

" Hey dog face where's Kagome?" Koga asked. I just growled when Naraku ripped into the clearing, and everything went black.

" Ghh" I groaned and sat up. There was no scent's of my friends anywhere. I growled low in my throat and ran only to get thrown back and once again everything went dark.

" Get up" Koga snarled in my ears. I sat up and rubbed my head.

" We can only go about twenty-five feet from each other or else we'll fall or get thrown back" Koga stated. I glared at him.

" Now, Now" I quickly turned around and launched myself at Naraku only to get thrown back. "Stupid" Koga muttered.

" If you can find me and kill me you'll get the jewel shards and Kagome and Kikyo" Naraku said.

" why are you doing this?" I yelled at him.

Naraku chuckled and said " I want some entertainment, and you'll die anyway, and I don't have all the jewel shards just yet" and disappeared.

Point of view: Kagome

_It's ok your fine, you'll be fine ._I kept thinking trying to convince myself. I let out a high pitch squeak as Sesshomaru pinned me against a tree by my neck. That was when I noticed that he now had both of his arms.

" Were is Rin?" he grounded out between clenched fangs.

" I don't know" I managed to say without stuttering. He let out a growl that made my blood freeze with fright. He dropped me to the ground , well on to some painful tree roots.

" Ouch" I muttered under my breath. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

" Wait! You cant go more than twenty-five feet from each other!" I called out quickly and ran after him. So that was how I spent my afternoon, running after one of the strongest Youkai alive.

Finely I just stopped and sat down, it was only about five seconds when Sesshomaru came back growling.

" Get up" He growled out

"No, I'm tired" I huffed angrily._ ha who is he to think he can boss me around!_

" Now or else!"

" No I'm not gonna move from this spot, **I'm **tired" I said, glaring. " males!" I muttered.

Sesshomaru just turned on his heel and sat down as far from me as he could get. I was on the bridge of falling asleep when Sesshomaru shot up from were he was sitting and quickly took out a new sword.

" If you want Rin and Shippo alive you will kill my incarnations and me , or else you'll be dead." Then Naraku was gone.

_Shippo_


	2. Chapter 2

Page: 1

Chapter one

View point: Kagome

~O~

_Finely!_ I thought as I walked with Sango to the hot spring. Sango was humming as I washed my ebony hair.

" Your sure sound happy" I point out. Sango smiled widely

" Oh Kagome! I cant wait" Sango said happily. Sango couldn't wait to see her brother, Kohaku. It was only last week that we saved Kohaku from Naraku.

_I was running after Sango, who was about to knock over Kohaku. The braches kept hitting me, As I caught up to Sango who was holding him down._

" _Remember if this don't work you'll put the shard back in" Sango said soberly. I had nodded too nervous to speak.. As I pulled the shard out Kohaku was cringing into the dirt. Sango put him into her lap and started rocking him gently as he cried._

" _It's ok, it wasn't you fault. I love you" Sango kept saying._

" _I'm so sorry" Kohaku whispered into her shoulder. He had asked to stay at the village for awhile then join our group._

Soon we were dry and walking back to camp. Shippo jumped into my arms

" We are having fish!" Shippo cheered. I smiled and hugged him closer to me. A I was about to sit down, a slap rang through our campsite.

" You'll never learn!" Sango huffed. I glanced around looking for Inuyasha. I sighed sadly knowing once again he went to see Kikyo, for there was a soul stealer. I held Shippo tighter to me.

" Kagome are you ok?" Shippo asked looking up at me.

" Yeah I'm fine" _a another lie _I smiled at him. Sango came over and sat next to me and hugged me.

" lets go after him, and beat the clay pot" Sango whispered in my ear with a dangerous gleam. I blinked at her and was dragged to my feet. My heart pounded as we followed, well me being pulled and Sango following.

As we came to the edge of a clearing my mouth popped open. Inuyasha was stripping Kikyo's clothes.

_oh kami _I thought numbly as Sango quickly turned me around and started walking quickly back to the camp. I held back tears as we walked but as Shippo looked up at me, I started sobbing.

Sango held me as Shippo clung to me. After a while Miroku said " He will hurt for this" in so much anger. " Thank you, Miroku" I whispered.

" The fish is done" Shippo said handing me one.

Soon I curled up in my sleeping bag with Shippo in my arms. I awoke to Inuyasha saying

" Get the hell up! We have shards to get". I burred deeper into my sleeping bag.

" Damn it Kagome, did you hear me" Inuyasha said frustrated.

"Ahhh, Sit, Sit ,Sit, Sit ,SIT BOY!" I yelled as I jumped out of the sleeping bag.

" You-" Inuyasha called up but I cut him off by yelling sit five more times.

I hurriedly grabbed my stuff and ranway from Inuyasha. Tears streamed down my face as I ran. I sadly tripped over a root. Laughter rang out, I looked up and froze. There stood Naraku. I quickly got up and grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. But before I could shoot everything went black.

As I sat up, I groaned my head hurt like it was stepped on by something heavy. And once again my mouth popped open in shock. Sesshomaru was knocked out beside me. I got up and ran only to find out I could only go twenty-five feet from Sesshomaru. _Naraku must have put a spell on me so I cant get away from Sesshomaru ,I'm gonna die ._ I thought with dread

But she didn't know was that the rest of her group was bound the same way to an unlikely person.

Page:2

Chapter Two

View point: Sesshomaru

~O~

Sesshomaru dropped a rabbit into Rin's hand.

" Thank you Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried out in delight. Rin got out the knife I gave her for her second birthday that she was with me , and started skinning the rabbit.

" Sesshomaru-sama, do you think we can go over to see Kagome and Shippo? Please!" Rin asked looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

" please?" Rin asked again. I let out a sigh and said " After you are done eating" sadly Rin know my weak spots, which was the big doe eyes.

_She'll be wanting to be with humans now_ I thought with a pang of loss and disappointment. I walked and sat beside Au-Un as Jaken mumbled something about human eating habits.

" Ready!" Rin yelled with her mouth slightly still full. I watched at Rin grabbed Jaken and hopped onto Ah-Un and snuck them a piece of rabbit. I got up and started leading the way to Inuyasha's group. I stopped and took out Bakusaiga, Kagura's scent was drifting towards us.

" Jaken take Rin and go and keep her safe or else it will be your head"

" Y-yes milord" Jaken stuttered. She wasn't alone, another incarnation was with her. In less than a minute Kagura arrived in the clearing, with a dark green haired incarnation. I quickly attacked before they could. Bakusaiga was blocked by the green haired incarnation. I quickly sliced into his knee.

" Dance of the dragon!" Kagura yelled with a flick of her fan. I quickly doge it and plunge Bakusaiga through her chest. As I ripped my sword from her chest I heard Rin scream. I quickly sliced the green haired incarnation and ran in the direction of Rin's scream and scent. But I never made it for everything went black.

~O~

Point of view: Rin

" I hope Sesshomaru-sama is ok" I said with worry clinging to the words.

" Lord Sesshomaru is the most powerful demon alive, of course he'll be fine" Jaken said with confidence. An arrow whizzed by Jaken's head , and he gave a loud squeak and fell off An-Un.

"Jaken, you should be more careful" I told him as Ah-Un landed. I sighed softly and knelt down by Jaken and started helping him up when pain, like when I died by wolves, ripped through my back. I couldn't help it I screamed then everything went black.

" Rin , Rin please wake up!" Shippo all but yelled in my ear. I blinked open my eyes and quickly shut them again for the sunlight hurt.

" C'mon , we have been taken from our friends! We'll have to make camp soon" Shippo said while pulling me to my bare feet.

" I hope Jaken and Sesshomaru-sama are not hurt!" I cried and grabbed Shippo's hand.

" It's ok they'll be fine" Shippo said pulling me closer and gently rubbing our hands together.

" Thank you" I barely whisper as we walked.

" Lets find a river and make camp near there" I say ducking down so a branch wont hit me. Shippo smiled and nodded. After walking awhile I started my mindless chatter. Shippo as it turned out was the perfect listener and said as much as I said. Shippo's laughter in harmony with mine, rang out as we came cross a small stream flowing with fat fish.

" It's perfect!" I said with happiness.

" Well, there is a place we can camp at." Shippo said as I ran into the stream.

Page:3

Point of view: Inuyasha

" Get back here!" I yelled. I was about to after her when Koga and his two pack mates came running over.

" Hey dog face where's Kagome?" Koga asked. I just growled when Naraku ripped into the clearing, and everything went black.

" Ghh" I groaned and sat up. There was no scent's of my friends anywhere. I growled low in my throat and ran only to get thrown back and once again everything went dark.

" Get up" Koga snarled in my ears. I sat up and rubbed my head.

" We can only go about twenty-five feet from each other or else we'll fall or get thrown back" Koga stated. I glared at him.

" Now, Now" I quickly turned around and launched myself at Naraku only to get thrown back. "Stupid" Koga muttered.

" If you can find me and kill me you'll get the jewel shards and Kagome and Kikyo" Naraku said.

" why are you doing this?" I yelled at him.

Naraku chuckled and said " I want some entertainment, and you'll die anyway, and I don't have all the jewel shards just yet" and disappeared.

Point of view: Kagome

_It's ok your fine, you'll be fine ._I kept thinking trying to convince myself. I let out a high pitch squeak as Sesshomaru pinned me against a tree by my neck. That was when I noticed that he now had both of his arms.

" Were is Rin?" he grounded out between clenched fangs.

" I don't know" I managed to say without stuttering. He let out a growl that made my blood freeze with fright. He dropped me to the ground , well on to some painful tree roots.

" Ouch" I muttered under my breath. Sesshomaru turned to leave.

" Wait! You cant go more than twenty-five feet from each other!" I called out quickly and ran after him. So that was how I spent my afternoon, running after one of the strongest Youkai alive.

Finely I just stopped and sat down, it was only about five seconds when Sesshomaru came back growling.

" Get up" He growled out

"No, I'm tired" I huffed angrily._ ha who is he to think he can boss me around!_

" Now or else!"

" No I'm not gonna move from this spot, **I'm **tired" I said, glaring. " males!" I muttered.

Sesshomaru just turned on his heel and sat down as far from me as he could get. I was on the bridge of falling asleep when Sesshomaru shot up from were he was sitting and quickly took out a new sword.

" If you want Rin and Shippo alive you will kill my incarnations and me , or else you'll be dead." Then Naraku was gone.

_Shippo_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: sorry about the first two chapters being swashed together.

Page:4 Chapter three

_Shippo, I'm gonna come for you I promise _I think and jumped up and turned to grab my yellow bag that had somehow survived the last three years. _It can't be gone it was here seconds ago!_ I thought and muttered

"At lest I still have my bow and arrows". I turned just in time to see Sesshomaru walking away.

"Hey wait up!" I yelled after him, he didn't answer.

_Typical, of course this would happen; Naraku would make this into a game. He probably has Kanna's mirror and is laughing at us. And soon Sesshomaru will probably kill me then he'll be able to move faster and save Rin_. Soon I ended up daydreaming of killing Naraku and seeing Inuyasha's face when it was me and not him that killed Naraku.

"Ouch" I groan as I get up off the ground, this is what I got for not watching were I was going.

"Hurry up wench" Sesshomaru called out.

"Don't call me wench! My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me!" I said angrily._ What is it, a family trait? _I sighed and hurried up and watched my feet. But soon sleep pulled at my limbs

"Let's make camp" I said sleepily

"No!" he snarled and was behind me. I don't know what came over me, some survival instinct and flat out ran away from him knowing that if I stop it might be my death. _Ha he's a demon he's faster than me, so why am I not dead yet?_ Some small part of my mind thought but I wasn't listening, I just ran. Sadly soon I was panting and trying to keep running. Soon images of Sesshomaru in his true form running after me and tearing me up, but it soon changed into him running after his tail. _I wonder if he'll be growling when he chases his tail_. I don't know I guess it was stress, but I ended up doubled over laughing.

"We'll make camp here" Sesshomaru said, making me jump five feet in the air. I managed a sleepily "oh" and look around for a good place to sleep. _Uh no sleeping bag! _I mentally groaned but quickly shut that part of mind and thought of Shippo. _My poor child _I thought as Sesshomaru surprising dropped a hare into my lap.

"Thank you" I say as I make a fire and skinned the hare. Typically he just stayed silent and walked and sat the farthest from me. I sighed and bit into the now fully cooked hare. I fell asleep thinking of Shippo and missing his warmth.

I awake to the sounds of swords clanging against each other. _Crap!_ I think and hurriedly got up and notched an arrow only to get thrown against the opposite tree. As I fought the blackness in the edges of my vision a foot came and hit me in the ribs. I quickly sat up and dodged the next kick. I grabbed an arrow and swatted at the tree demon. The demon laughed,_ Its female?_ I thought with surprise.

"You can do better than that cant you?" the tree demon taunted. I glared at her and wished that I could sit her like I did Inuyasha. _Why didn't I think of him earlier? And what about Sango and Miroku? _I thought as I lunged at her and connected with her left arm. She scowled at me and taunted

"That's all you can do? Wow just a scratch". I was tempted to stick my tongue out at her, I Just was about to take out my semi frustration on her when Sesshomaru beheaded her from behind.

" Why didn't you just do that earlier?" I asked as I rubbed the right side of my ribs.

" Nothing is broken or sprained" He said and turned away.

" How would you know?"

" Cause, the spell didn't just hinder us in not being able to walk more than twenty-five feet from each other, but in battle I can feel your wounds" He said , surprising me. _that is the longest I ever heard him speak_. I thought and was surprised more when I found I liked his voice and wanted to hear it more.

Page:5

" Are you following a scent? Or something?" I ask running up to him.

" Hn" He replied.

" Well who's scent are you following?" I ask kinda annoyed with the reply, _just be glad he answered you._ I thought and waited for his answer.

" Well?" I prompted when is looked like he wasn't gonna answer.

" The scent of an incarnation" he said, trying to silently trying to tell her to leave him alone.

" Oh, how close do you think it is? Do you think we'll get information from the incarnation before we find away to kill it? And when did you get the new sword and you left arm?" I ask not getting the hint. He just stayed silent.

After a bit I stopped and said

" I have to go to the bathroom" trying to not do the universal potty dance, it didn't work. He eyed the dace and then nodded, understanding in his golden eyes for Rin use to do the same dances when telling him or Jaken. I smiled and hurried.

" Thanks for waiting for me" I say as I came back.

" I was not, unless I want to get thrown back or fall wench" Sesshomaru said walking away. I huffed and said

" My name is Kagome! Not wench! Ka-go-me! Gosh what is it a family trait?" I said angrily.

" I have **nothing **in common with the half breed" he said staining the word nothing. _Oh I've hit a sore spot, but he didn't sound angrily just unemotional._ I sighed and rubbed my forehead. _Their both so hard-headed! When will he stop calling Inuyasha half-breed? _

" Yeah right Sesshomaru" I muttered

" Don't talk to me so familiarly " He said walking a little faster. I huffed softly and followed. Hours later I just wanted to sit down.

" There's a hot spring" I said happily and ran towards it .

" You, shoo I'm going to take a bath" I said while making motions to leave. He just raised an eyebrow. _wow he looks-_I quickly cut the thought off and watched him leave. I sighed and started relaxing and enjoying the warmth of the hot spring.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

_how dare she think I have anything I common with the half breed, I am nothing like him. And how dare she think I'll just do as she asks! _I thought while checking the area for dangers. I was in the middle of killing another tree demon when I heard Kagome's scream. I sliced the tree's demons head off and ran to the hot spring.

What I saw was a water demon dragging Kagome into the water. I wanted to sigh as I walked into the spring and grabbed the demon and dragged him out of the spring and gutted him. I turned to Kagome and raised my eyebrow. Water was clinging to her and he once again thought her desirable. _I shouldn't think of her that way! She's just a human! _

" Now look at what happened, I'm all wet" I muttered. I glared at her and noticed that her bright red blush. I smirked as she yelled

" Pervert! Ahhh go away!" and moved deeper into the water. I almost rolled my eyes and walking away. Soon I found a good place to camp and started a fire. I was hunted a deer and was skinned it when Kagome came into camp. Her ebony hair stuck to her still wet. She came and sat beside me at the fire.

" Thank you for saving me, I shouldn't have yelled at you when you just saved me" She said to me, the firelight lighting up her face and a small smile gracing her lips. I just turned my head back to the fire when I just really wanted to just keep looking at her. While the deer cooked I went to the hot spring to bath myself.

Page:6

Point of view: Kagome

I watch Sesshomaru walk away in the direction of the hot spring. _he looks like a god_ I thought as I watched him walk away. _No even the gods would be jealous of his beauty. It's ok to think he's handsome cause he hate's human right?_. I thought watching the fire soon the deer was done and Sesshomaru was walking into cam p when I was taking the deer off the fire. _oh kami _I thought as I took in a still wet Sesshomaru looked like. His silver hair was gleaming and it was braided. He walked over and sat down about six feet from me. After I ate some of the deer and watched out of the corner my eye watched as Sesshomaru eat. I watched the fire for awhile but soon I was yawning. I took myself by surprise by walking over to Sesshomaru and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Authors note: thank you so much, and I hope this chapter was good enough , I'm not really sure how this will turn out lol but I hope you'll like how I ended this chapter. Way too much writers block already.

Thank you smexyfluffy1, I'm really glad ya like it.


	4. Chapter 4

P:1 Disclaimer,: I sadly don't own the show Inuyasha, but everyone wishes they did own them.

Chapter four

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

_. . . . how did I let __**this**__ happen?_ I think as Kagome snuggled closer. _I cant let this go on, but . . . It wouldn't hurt to let her sleep for a little while longer then move her, right ? _I thought looking at her peaceful face. _she is no comparison to Kikyo, you are more beautiful than anyone else I ever saw. _I thought as I pushed a strand of ebony hair from her face. I stopped as she snuggled even closer and wrapped her arms tighter around me._ oh kami, I can __**not **__allow this to happen!_ I think and get up, she was still wrapped around my frame. _ok where is a good place to set her down? _I think as I slowly turn in a circle till I saw a nice patch of moss. I gently set her down and carefully unwrapped her arms from around me. _good thing it's summer._ I thought as I patrolled the surrounding area. But all I could think of how peaceful she looked. _she'll be the death of me! _the thought stopped me in my tracks and I decided that I needed to be more cold and keep my distance as much as I can.

Point of view: Kagome

_Ahhh where's Sesshomaru? _I thought as I sat up, then I remembered I fell asleep on his shoulder. _I'm dead, I'm dead why did I do that? Crap. . . Why was my first thought about __**him**__? I must be asleep._ I quickly turned as I felt a very strong demonic aura coming my way. I quickly ran around the last of the fire looking for my bow and arrows. _stupid . . ._I thought as I fell face down, I quickly got up on my knees and notched an arrow as the demonic aura came into the clearing. _It's Sesshomaru! _I thought stupidly and put down my weapon.

" What is it?" I ask, looking at the animal he killed. Sesshomaru just started skinning it. _great, good going Kagome. You just managed to piss off the strongest Youkai._ I thought and put more wood into the fire. There was a faint sigh or at lest I think it was a sigh, Sesshomaru already took the sticks that I was sharpening and quickly made them into dagger points and already had the animal cooking.

" How many more days till you think we'll get to the incarnation?" I ask as he was about to walk away.

" Hey!" I called out to him as he continued walking away. As I caught up to him I did the most embarrassing thing I fell onto his back.

" I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, sorry" I said as I backed away a little.

" Stop" he said in that cold voice. And the next thing I knew I was on the floor knocked down by Sesshomaru.

" Hey-" Sesshomaru quickly put his index finger to my lips and shook his head as he quickly picked me up, the next thing I know there's a poisoned arrow where we were before. _oh . . That was why he knocked me down. _Sesshomaru put me down and flicked his hand. His green poisoned whip had cut the demon in half, and the tree he was hiding behind.

" Lets leave" I say softly. All I got was a nod.

_What is wrong with him, yesterday he was at lest answering some of my questions. _I thought as I all but ran after him. While later it started raining.

" lets find shelter!" I said grabbing his arm. He gave me a cold look that sent fear running down my back. He shook his head and turned away. I glared at his back and started walking and looking for a place to shelter from the rain.

I stopped and almost fell, I steadied my self and walking into the cave.

" Noo!" Sesshomaru snarled loudly and ran for me.

" Now, now don't be too hasty" a voice called out and the next thing, the person grabbed my waist and held me down.

P:2

" Get off of me!" I screamed and tried to kick at him. Sesshomaru kept moving to the side trying to find a good place to attack.

" Let me go or he'll kill you" I said with fear. My captor just laughed and said while moving me and him with the movement of Sesshomaru.

" He will not kill me, and if he did you'll be dead before that happens." I sighed _at lest I'm not getting wet_ I thought as I watched Sesshomaru pounce. Sesshomaru successfully hit him in the shoulder. The demon's grip loosened as he fell. As if kami wanted this to happen, a boulder fell and killed the demon. I let out a gust of air and watched as Sesshomaru moved his head to the side a little and started walking away deeper into the cave. I glared at him and ran after him.

" What-" I cut myself off as a candle came into view, and a little boy. I gasped and ran towards the boy.

" He's been hurt!" I said softly and fixed his splint. The boy had golden brown hair and golden brown wings on his back. His wings were in a wooden and cotton splint. He had numerous cuts all over him. He look to be about ten in human age. _the poor boy_ I thought as I felt his head.

" He's burning up" I said and quickly looked around for some cloth. I was in the motion of grabbing the cloth when Sesshomaru grabbed it and left. _ok….. _I thought as I turned back to the boy.

" It's ok" I kept saying as I stroked his hair. Sesshomaru put he cold cloth on his head and sat down next to me.

" What kind of demon do you think he is?" I asked him softly, not wanting to wake the boy.

" He's an eagle Youkai" he said equally soft.

"oh. . Do you think he'll be ok?" I whispered.

" No"

_oh the poor kid! _I thought as I as I kept stroking hair. Soon his breath became shallow and labored. I watched as he died, I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. I started crying and sobbing.

" The . . Poor . . . Child" I got out in between sobs. Sesshomaru just pulled me into his lab and stroked _**my**_hair. Sesshomaru made this purring/growling sound that vibrated through his chest.

" It's . . ." he trailed off. He sighed and just pulled me closer to him.

Authors note: yes I know this is getting kinda boring so I am hopefully gonna liven it up soon. Thanks:

Sesshylover222- happy new year!

Lovininthebattlefield- I hope you had a good Christmas and happy new year too, :3

Trinity Fenton-Phanton- ohh noo shh you've read part of my mind! lol happy new year!

smexyfluffy1


	5. Chapter 5

p:1

Chapter five

Point of view: Naraku

~O~

I had a small smirk on my face as I watched Kikyo hit Jaken over the head over and over. _hmm soon I am going to have to liven this game up more, it's getting boring._ I thought as I switched over to Shippo and Rin. Shippo was laughing at something Rin was saying and was skipping rocks at a river. _nope that is not part of the game. _I thought and sent a frog demon to mess with them.

I watched as Shippo's smile quickly left his face and grew pale.

" What's wrong Shippo?" Rin asked while skinning their lunch.

" Stay behind me, come on out I know your there!" Shippo said.

" So your not so weak as to not sense me" the frog demon said while coming out of the river.

" Fox magic!" Shippo yelled out and threw a top at he frog demon. The frog demon just side stepped it.

" Fox fire!" He yelled and turned to grab Rin and run for it, but the demon pushed his to the side with his tongue.

" Ew" Shippo said while getting up with saliva dripping off him.

Rin had successfully snuck behind the frog demon and stabbed him in the back. The demon just laughed and turned to her, giving Shippo the chance to grab a tree branch and put fox fire into it.

He hit the demon across the face. The demon rolled his eyes and hit Shippo across the face like he did him, it was gonna leave a scar. Rin almost in tears stabbed the demon in the vain in the neck.

" Are you ok Shippo?" Rin cried out and started wiping the blood from his face. He nodded and grabbed Rin and pulled her into a hug and whispered " I thought I was going to loose you, you one of my dearest friends." in her ear.

_hmm feelings have developed , I can use that against them. Now what are Sango and Ginta doing? _I mused

Sango was bathing and Ginta guarding. I sent some water demons after her.

Sango quickly killed them and went on like nothing happened. _no fun! I'll just going to have to get you later _I thought and turned to Miroku and Hakkaku. _What the . . . _I thought as I watched Miroku go to the wealthiest lord of the village and scam them into thinking there was a dark demonic clouds above their house. _I'll just have to give them some demonic trouble. _I grinned as I watched them as they got a room and sent all kinds of demons after them.

" You were asking for!" Hakkaku yelled as the demons came.

"I'll take care of them" Miroku said, about to open his wind tunnel.

" Or not" He said as he caught sight of the poisonous insects. _There you go _I thought with joy as I watched them battle and watched the large village get destroyed. About an hour later they came out bruised, beaten but winners in that battle. _Now lets see how the dog and wolf are faring. _I thought and switched to Inuyasha and Koga.

They were arguing which way to go and some other stupid things.

" This way will be faster and we'll get to Kikyo faster!" Inuyasha growled

" Is that all you think about! Kikyo, Kikyo , Kikyo what about _**Kagome!**_ did you think of her?" Koga snarled. I smiled as I watched them snarl and growl at each other.

I sent my miasma after them and had demons come out of the miasma.

" Shit!" Inuyasha yelled and took out his Tetsusaiga. Koga just snorted and took out his own sword. _hmm that is the first time I saw him take out his sword_ I thought as I watched the battle unfold. As it turned out they beat them but after five minutes Inuyasha fell unconscious, Koga

P:2

Picked him up and looked for a safe place. _Finely Inuyasha has fell, but I'm not going to end them just let. _I thought and turned to Lord Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome and was trying to stop her crying.

" Pathetic" I sneered aloud. I sent the cave entrance crumbling down.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

" Don't worry" I said as the cave entrance caved in.

" Oh kami!" Kagome cried " how are we going to get out of here?".

" Come on" I said _there is more then one entrance, I can smell cool fresh air. _I thought as I got up and walked in the direction of the fresh air. Kagome swiftly got up and ran after me.

" You know where your going?" she asked.

" I am following the scent of fresh air" I said slowing slightly down for her to catch up.

" Oh" she said grabbing my left sleeve. There was no fear in her scent. We stayed in comfortable silence.

After some time I said

" There is some kind of waterfall ahead"

" Do you think it will be cold?" she asked, I just shrug. Fir some reason she started laughing.

" What do you find so funny?" I ask, almost sounding curious.

" I've never seen you shrug and, I don't know you just seem like someone that doesn't"

" Never judge someone so fast" I say. Out of the corner of my eye watched her nod.

Soon Kagome made this squeaking sound, that I took for excitement. Kagome turned to me made a shooing motion.

" Go, go" she said, I just turned and walked ten feet away from the water fall and sat down with my back to her.

Authors note: Ok I have hopefully ended your curiosity with this chapter, and sorry for it being so short. Thank you smexyfluffy1 ^_^ , people like you make writers want to hurry up and give ya'll the chapters faster.


	6. Chapter 6

P:1

Chapter what? Six

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

_Yay, it's nice and warm! _I glanced at Sesshomaru _that was so embarrassing, but I'm glad he comforted me. _I thought as I swam. _Great no shampoo, soap or anything else! _I thought as I ducked into the falling water. _should I just use sand? _I thought as I looked at the bottom of the waterfall, the area was like a doom. _here goes nothing _I sighed and picked up the slightly warm sand.

" Ouch" I muttered, the sand sadly hurt. _it wont hurt for long _I thought with hope. I stopped scrubbing as I noticed a pale blue light softly brighten the sandy ground.

The half jewel shard glowed bright soft pink.

" Kagome it's the time" a female voice said, sounding like sweet water crossing rounded rocks.

" What do you mean?" I ask _should I yell for Sesshomaru?_

" My child, don't be frightened, it's time for you to hear your history" _huh? What history? I'm only eighteen , an almost drop out, and a weak miko. _

" My child, you are a Noroikasaikit or the shortened name Noroika. You are the last of the breed. The Noroika are an old noble, and the most powerful breed. Some call your breed cursed fire fox. Really you are not just a fox."

" Just wait a second, I am just human not some old breed of demon or what ever they are" I said, dead firm in the fact.

" Yes the Noroika are a type of demon." I swear she just sighed " All your brethren are dead, the jewel sent you into the future to save the Noroika. My child-"

" Why do you keep calling me your child?" I asked annoyed

" Because ye are _**my child, I **_birthed you, _**I**_ gave my life and power to save you. Now Kagome will you listen?"

" Yes I'll listen" I said with curiosity.

" My Shina Kasai ( it means good fire .) you are going to be tested, and you going to face great evil, but remember Shina Kasai you are the light. Stick to your protector, the protector of you body, mind and soul , For he is connected to you, your soul mate. Trust him and never doubt each other for that will be ye down fall." _Inuyasha? He would be my protector, no he is my protector. _" Believe in yourself.." her voice cut off.

" Hey mama?" I called out. _what just happened _

_**In light they will appear **_

_**When blood is dripping **_

_**They will be here to defeat the evil**_

_**In firelight and moonlight they will fall**_

_**From the sky **_

_**Here to save us**_

_**One with fallen wings and a crescent moon **_

_**The other with markings of the dog breed **_

_**In the bloodily light of the moonlight we will **_

_**Be saved.**_

_**One the last of the old ones **_

_**The other her protector **_

_**Be saved**_

_**Be saved **_

_**One by thee claw of the old ones **_

_**One thee whip of thee crescent **_

_**P:2**_

_**We'll be saved in blood**_

_**In blood**_

_**In the light we'll be safe **_

_**Ye will be dead **_

_**Dead **_

_**Dead **_

_**Dead **_

_**For they are here in the bloodily firelight and moonlight **_

Two voices sang in harmony. They sung that as pain racked through my body. I screamed out, I closed my eyes ,clenching my arms around my body. I didn't feel warm hands pick me up and tried making soothing sounds.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

I was getting increasingly bored and tried not to think about the human washing. Tap, tap, tap ,tap , tap _uh that habit, I thought I broke that _I thought forcing myself not to tap my hand. It didn't work. _How long does it take a human to wash? At this rate I'll die sitting here_. Tap, tap tap tap tap.

I let out a gust of air, when Kagome's scream rang through the cave. I ran to her, not caring that I was getting wet.

" Kagome! Kagome, Kagome! Are you alright?" _ouch stupid of course she's not alright, damn it she's clenching her self in pain. Calm down this instant! _I found myself making that growing sound.

" It's ok, your fine the pain will go away, it'll go away" I murmured and stroked her wet hair and held her close to my wet body. _stupid, stupid get her out of this water. _I thought as I looked at the water for dangers.

" Damn it, I should have checked the water before she went in" I cursed to myself. I moved out of the water, holding her bridle style. I quickly made a fire sat by it and gently stroked her hair and growled. Some would call it growling/purring, really dog demons or any demons do that to calm a packmate.

" Kagome, please open your eyes" I whispered and put my forehead against her forehead. A pale red light engulfed her.

As the light red light receded, a wide eyed Kagome stared at me. Relive ran through me, I pulled her closer and hugged her naked form.

" Sesshomaru.." she whisper.

" Yes Kagome?" I asked with my nose in her hair.

" That's the first time you said my name" she said with wonder.

" No it's the um . . Fifth time I said your name" I said as I pulled slightly back. Kagome hugged me back tighter.

" Kagome, I . . was so scared I would loose you" I said while pulling back a little to look at her.

I gasped as I looked at her.

" What's wrong?" she asked worry cling to her.

" Kagome, you look like a demoness " _she was beautiful before, but no she's, she's so much more._ I thought as I watched her eyes widen. I moved closer to her so we were a breaths apart. I looked into her bright blue orbs.

" Sessho-" I cut her off with a heated kiss.

Point of view: Kagome

I melted as he kissed me. It was full of passion, so much emotion that I didn't think he had or showed.

P:3

He put his hands in my hair, and deepened the kiss. I opened my eyes as he pulled back.

" I shouldn't have done that" he whispered and let me go. I watched as he turned his gaze back to the fire. _what in the world? _then I remembered that I was _**naked. **__oh Kami!_ I thought as I ran to my clothes, which was a few feet from the waterfall. I walked to the waterline hesitating, afraid to what I would see.

There stood a young women with raven black hair with streaks of ice blue. I had pointed demon ears, I had a mark on my forehead. It looked like a fire red jewel shard, with bright blue cines around the frame of the jewel.

I had two jagged stripes on each side of my face. They were fire red. I looked at my hands, instead of short fingernails there was claws. There was stripes for each rib. Those lines were jagged too. There was some encasing my wrist and ankles.

And there was a long scar running across my shoulders, like vines intertwined with a red marking that looked like a vine it's self. It was too much to take in, I fainted.

Authors note: Ahhh I think a spirit Noroikasaikit took my inspiration, so at lest the chapter was longer then most. Sorry hopefully in the next chapter I'll explain the race more. And you'll see how much trouble it is to be a Noroika and when Mizucitlali attach themselves to you.

Mizucitlali- Water Star. Eh don't let me make up the names they'll be the death of me.


	7. Chapter 7

P:1

Chapter Seven

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

I awoke coughing my lungs out. _it's cold now! Ahhh _my teeth were chattering together as I got dressed, _cant seem to stay dry now can you?_ I thought as my wet hair hit my back.

" Why didn't you stop me from falling into cold water?" I asked as I walked over to the fire.

" I cant stop you from falling all the time" he answered coldly. _Ok very bad mood swings, by the time I'm done with this I'll be emotionally whipped lashed to death. Men? What is with them, one moment he's all worried, nice and giving me a kiss, and then he's as cold as an icicle. By the way wasn't it suppose to be Inuyasha that kissed me not Sesshomaru? And when did I start thinking of him like that? And it wasn't really a kiss, all he did was brush his lips against mine for about ten seconds and pull back like I was a fire! I never really thought that Sesshomaru would give me emotional whiplashes, he hardly ever shows emotion. _I glanced at his to see he was still looking at the fire.

_I wonder how Rin does this? Well not this, cause she's like a daughter to him but she'll have to get lashed by his emotion too? _I sighed, and got up only to fall down.

You got me trippin'

Stumblin'

Fumblin'

Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love,

You got me slippin'

Tumbling'

Sinkin'

Crumblin'

Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love,

So in love wit' you

_Great so those lyrics from Fergie- Clumsy comes to mind now? I how'd let that happen? must have been all that compassion. _I fell asleep with the song running through my mind the whole night.

A overly-happy howl woke me up. _oh shit! _I thought as I got up and looked. There stood some kid of animal, it had huge pointed tiger ears, their bodies looked like over grown wolves, and they had markings like vines all over there back, and three pointed tails that looked like they could kill. And to top it off huge white wings on their back.

One was grey with white markings and the other white with grey markings. One their foreheads was a mark that looked like a blue star with two dark blue jewel shard behind it.

" There so cute" I all but squeaked. I took a small step towards them.

" Don't!" Sesshomaru warned , but I didn't listen. Sesshomaru sighed and was beside me.

" Don't" He insisted,

" Why?"

" Look what's behind them" he stated. I did as he asked, there behind the two animals were three bat demons ready to attack. The two animals turned to the three bat demons and bared there teeth.

The gray one circled going to the right and the white one to the left. It looked like a deadly but graceful dance. The gray and white snipped a bat demon in front of them, and there tails together kill the third. The white one tripped the bat demon she was fighting. The grey one used it's wings to help pounce on the bat demon he was fighting. He ripped open it's throat, while the white one p:2

Clawed open a vain, then just beheaded the demon with it's tail._ what is with everyone and beheading things?_ I think as I watched them walk to the water and clean the blood off themselves.

" Told you she would be here" the grey one said.

" Eh, only after searching for the last hour" the white one said laughing.

" How can they speak?" I whispered to Sesshomaru. He shrugged and whispered

" There demon animals, so they can speak"

" Yeah, but Kirara's a neko demon and she doesn't speak"

" She talks in a different tongue, all the Neko race knows it" He said eyeing the two winged animals.

"Oh, what kind of demon do you think _they _are?"

" Uhh . . I have no clue" He said sourly. _jut like Inuyasha, neither want to say they don't know or are wrong._ I let out a soft giggle. Sesshomaru gave me a hopeless look.

" So the great and mighty lord Sesshomaru does show emotion" I said with another giggle.

" How is that so funny?" he asked stiffly.

" I'm glad you've opened up to me"

" Oh?" he asked and slightly pulled me closer.

" I wouldn't of thought that with your emotions all over the place in seconds" he said, his warm breath brushing against my ear.

"Hey, did you forget the 'danger'?" the grey one snickered.

" Let the love birds be, they not have to know this second" the white one said with a wolfish smile.

" W-what? I'm I mean we're not, um involved or anything, Why would you think that?" I say with a nervous laugh, almost tripping over my words.

You got me trippin'

Tumbling'

Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love,

So in love wit' you

_Ahhh that song is still stuck in my head, but I'm __**not**__ in love with him, he he's just- _Sesshomaru gave a small chuckle behind me. I just knew my face was redder than a tomato.

" My name is Anima, it means soul or spirit" The white one said sitting on her hunches.

" And my name is Nuka , it means younger sibling" the Grey one says pushing Anima with his paw.

" Are race is Mizucitlali, or the shorter name is Mizu." Anima said.

" We are you spirit animals, every Noroika has one, like you we are the last of our kind. It's good to finely get back to the pack." Nuka finshed.

" Pack?" I asked

" Yes, all of us are a pack, we are your beta's" Anima said

" We're home" Nuka yipped and ran towards me and what you would call a hug if he were human.

" Nuka, you can do that when she can change into her true form" Anima chastised.

" Yea, yea mate" Nuka said and turned and licked her under the jaw. _There so cute!_ I once again giggled.

" Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked near my ear.

" I guess?" I replied turning my head slightly to the side so I could look at him. The sunlight that could be seen, it caught the edges of Sesshomaru. His beautiful golden eyes shined in the semi darkness. His long silver hair gleaming. He was utterly handsome. _oh kami, I can not feel anything for the icicle!_

_P:3 _

_What am I going to do about this_ and it was worse he was just a breath away from me. He pulled back quickly and looked away. _What is with him?_ I think as go back over to the fire.

" Ok would you like to know a little bit more about what you are?" Anima asked coming and sitting next to me. I nodded hesitantly.

" Noroika is wolfish, fox-ish and a little dog-ish but really they are a totally different. They are Wild, cunning and very emotionally raw breed. They are built like a huge wolf, with fox ears and there paws very big but more like a dogs. Each Noroika specializes in an element, but the most rare is fire, and the most unpredictable element, and powerful." Anima said

" Each Noroika has a symbol, all have the vines , they symbolize being wild and never tamed , Noroika are alphas, always fighting. Never to be beat."

" But they were beat, they all died" I cut in.

" No they left a survivor, you" Nuka said patiently even tho I cut him off.

" Would you like to know how you came into the future?" Anima cut in. I nodded

" They were in battle, almost all the breeds of demons besides the Kitsune ,Wolf and Dog. The demons stormed into your homes and killed everyone one by one. Your mother and her Mizu ran knowing that you would have to live. Moriko, that's your mothers name and her Mizu, Isamu took you deep into the forest.

She ran to the cave of Midoriko, and pleaded with her spirit. In the end she gave her life to help save you. So Destiny path had you go there. You were born with the jewel shard in you, you were to be the first Miko Noroika, and you are." Nuka said

" But I am Kikyo's incarnation" I stated

" No you are not, your mother saw Kikyo as a baby and you had to look human, she just made you look a lot like Kikyo. Kikyo was able to take part of your soul because your mother made you look like her, you were her link to living." Anima said.

I sighed, I really couldn't wrap my mind around this, all I know is I look like a demoness, but not like any other demoness._ this is crazy! I don't believe this at all, all I am going to do is find Shippo and then the rest of the group an then we'll kill Naraku._

_There for breaking the spell, I'll sadly be free of Sesshomaru and then I'll go home and take a nice warm bath! And eat chocolate! Then I'll graduate from high school. And then and , and I have no clue. I'll come and see Sango and Miroku get married and I'll give Kikyo her own soul, and Inuyasha will be happy._

" Let's get out of this cave" Sesshomaru said walking away. _Why does he always do that? _

" Fine I'm hungry anyway" I say, like my stomach was on the same page it gave a loud growl.

" This is going to be along day" I muttered sourly.

With the Mizu there it was _**never ever **_silent. They just kept rambling on and on. And I just kept getting hungrier and hungrier.

" Are we there yet?" I asked for the hundredth time. I watched Sesshomaru shake his head no, looking very annoyed. _if I were him I'd be too, _I sighed. Sadly I was singing

You got me trippin'

Stumblin'

Fumblin'

Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love,

You got me slippin'

Tumbling'

Sinkin'

Crumblin'

Clumsy cause I'm fallin' in love,

So in love wit' you

P:4

Anima and Nuka were laughing beside me.

" Was that about a silent cold Taiyoukai?" Anima asked loudly.

" No I just have the song stuck in my head, that's all" I said successfully not stuttering. _if I keep stuttering I'll sound like Jaken _I thought was a laugh.

You see what I'm feeling

And when I fall apart

You are there to hold me

Your voice is my healing,

Hanging on every word you speak

You voice us like the dawn, you light up my way

You know me better than anyone else, you're my dawn

Hanging on as if you're my life.

" Those are some lyrics from a singer Britt Nicole from the song Hanging on" I said after I was done singing it.

" Interesting " Nuka said. We came out the entrance of the cave before I could ask what was so 'interesting'.

" You'll make camp, and I'll hunt" Sesshomaru said and was gone.

Authors note: See I caught the Noroikasaikit! Lol we'll happy fist day of the new year, hope ya'll enjoy the chapter. Ty to all that have reviewed ^_^ oh and disclaimer to Inuyasha and the songs.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors' note: ok yes school break is over so you cant expect the chapters to be out faster, hopefully I'll have one done a week. Not really sure. Eh life is hard but at least you can go to a good book. So sorry how my life goin' down effects the chapter time.

Chapter . . Eight!

_What is it?_ I was about to ask but at the last second thought better of it. I stared at it as if it was the weirdest thing I saw. But it almost was the weirdest thing I ever saw. _What is with him and bringing weird dinner? I am glad but really I like knowing what I'm eating_ I thought as I took a small bite.

" Soon I'll teach you how to hunt" Sesshomaru said coldly.

" Huh?" I asked stupidly

" Your demon, you need to learn how to hunt. and fight" He added as an after thought.

" Do I have to?" I almost groaned. He just put more wood in the fire. _just great, nice. I cant learn how to fight or hunt cause well I don't wanna! _I thought glaring at the fire.

" No, I don't wanna" I said." Hn too bad"

" No!" I repeated, sounding like a little child. After I finshed dinner I watched Anima chase Nuka. Nuka let out a ha and started teasing Anima. It was very clear that Nuka was smittened with Anima. _I wonder what their relationship is like? Or what they mean to each other. It must be nice to know your loved like that. To be cared for, to be encased in their love for you. Hmm I wonder if Sesshomaru had anyone for him. What would he have been like as a child? What made him to be so . . Cold? He must have some nice side to him, Rin is always happy with him. Too bad he is not talkative . Was it his mother that made him like that?. Does he look more like her than his father? I want to know so much about him, if only he'd open up to me. He's just like a wild dog. Not trusting anyone and pushing them away. But he'd care for the ones in his pack, wouldn't he? This will always be on my mind now wouldn't it. If he was drunk he would talk the truth. _I started giggling as I imaged the mighty lord Sesshomaru babbling and tripping over his own two feet.

" Go to sleep, you _**will**_ be up at dawn" he said.

I let out a gust of air and watched him walk away to patrol. _I shouldn't care anyway!_ I thought as I fell into a Sesshomaru filled dream.

I awoke to being shaken. There was a faint growl and then I felt like some one was carrying me. I don't know why but it felt like I couldn't move. Almost like the time when the Un-Mother was trying to suck Inuyasha into her. I tried opening my eyes, sadly didn't happen. It was like I was slipping into the darkness. _What's happing?_ was my last thought as I once again was pulled into unconsciousness.

Point of View: Sesshomaru

~O~

_Damn it, damn it! _the thought ran around and round as broke away from a fight with a demon. There was a sound off a arrow being shot, and the sound of it hitting soft flesh.

I ran to Kagome. Her hair was around her, like swirls. Her eyes were closed in slumber, forced slumber. She was curled to her side, her soft hands under her head. And an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. My beast was howling with rage. The kind of rage that you get when your mate is hurt.

I shook her gently, wanting her to at least do something, than I came to my senses. Or should I say my beast took over. My golden eyes bleed crimson. _no this cant be happing! Kagome! Shit I cant let my beast take over!_ those faint thoughts ran through my mind but that part of me wasn't listening.

I let out a bloodcurdling howl promising death. All I saw was red as I killed the people that tried

_P:2_

and did her harm. I was dripping blood as I heard a sound, a soft rustling.

_**Kagome!**_

A demon was picking her up and running. I growled loudly and stalked the demon holding my mate.

As I stalked the demon, I felt like I was being followed. I growled a loud warning at my pursuers. _**I need to take her to a safe place, I have to get to her. and I have to hill that threat.**_ My beast thought.

I quickly killed the pursuers without turning off or around my path. I attacked from the side. I easily had him release my mate and growled at him. I gutted him with my claws. Then I bared my teeth as I watched him wither in pain. I ran my claws down his back, then his neck. His warm blood ran down from my arms, dripping to the dirt. I glared at him as I watched him take his last painful breath.

" You'll die in the end, see you in hell" he said as the light faded from his eyes. I dropped him to the dirt and carefully picked her up.

I gently ran my thumb across her cheek. I put my nose in her hair. Her pleasant scent of a warm night, summer night with lily's.

I gently moved searching for a den. I carried her bridle style. I found a nice cave that ran deep into the earth. I made bedding out of clean moss and set her down on it.

The arrow when clean through her shoulder. As gently as I could I broke the heads of the arrow off and pushed that side the other way and out. I held moss to the wound. We were very deep into the cave , and there was a small entrance. I had to crawl into here. It started raining like there was no tomorrow. I licked her wound clean and walked to the entrance of the cave and wet the moss. I held it against her shoulder.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

There was something cold and wet on my forehead, and there was that calming growling. I gently sat up, and my eyes widen. There sat Sesshomaru, without a shirt on, and he was covered with blood. And he eyes were red. _His beast is in control now_ a voice warned me.

" Sesshomaru?" I whispered. He moved towards me and gently felt my forehead.

" Shhh" he purred out " You need to rest, you need your strength up to heal"

" How did I get hurt?" I asked

" An arrow hit you" he said, looking like he wanted to rip their throats out. I surprisingly let him tend to me , It felt nice. I watched his open expression, but there was a look that I never seen pointed at me, and frankly I didn't know what it meant.

" Why did I not sense them?" I asked as he wiped my shoulder.

" Your powers are still that of a human, your body has not complete the turn, once your body competes your power will come. it's already coming. So don't worry too much about it. I'll protect you better. I'll protect you till I die." I was shocked as he said that with so much emotion.

After he finshed what he was doing with my shoulder he look me in the eyes as he caressed my face. My heartbeat sped up, not just a little but a lot.

" I'll take care of you forever" he whispered. I smiled. _is this what he really like?_ I thought as he turned away and said over his shoulder:

" I am going to get you something to eat" I nod even tho he didn't see it.

_I'm crazy! Bad , bad girl! Not even have those thoughts! _but it was already too late, I was daydreaming were that caress could have gone. _N-N-no! no never nope no! like __**he**__ would do something like that. _I rubbed my head and laid back down, my shoulder was throbbing.

Authors' note: Ok yes this is becoming a habit, well in the next chapter you'll see what it's like to be taken care of Sesshomaru in his beast form. Ahh now I need to go to bed or else mum's gonna kill me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_how long does it take Sesshomaru to get prey? _I thought gently rubbing my throbbing shoulder. _ouch what I'd do for some pain killers right now_ I thought while moving to the entrance to the cave. There was a golden tinted barrier. I touched it, only to feel like I hit a wall. I sighed and walked back to my moss bed.

After just sitting there for ten minutes I was bored out of my mind. So I walked a little deeper into the cave. There were drawings on the wall of the cave. Thanks to the changes to my body I was able to see them clearly in the dieing light.

One drawing was an angel , I was guessing. Beside the angel was two wolves that looked like Anima and Nuka. _where are Anima and Nuka anyway? _I thought. And there was a demonic white dog that look like Sesshomaru in his true form. And there was blood all over them. The angel had two swords around her waist. The angel was wearing a demon slayer suite. And her wings ended like a deadly point. The demonic wolves were crouched down with there three tails ready to kill. The white dog was slightly in front of the angel as if to protect her. The angel looked like there was an aura around her. And in front of them all was dead demons scattered every where. _It looks like a story, but where is the beginning? _I thought, moving deeper into the cave. The only thing past the drawing was cut off by the cave rubble. _what would have made the cave to fall into it's self? What is the rest of the story? Who were those people in the drawings? _I thought as I found a pile of wood. _this place must have been lived in._ I thought as I took the wood to the main place of the cave.

I started to make a fire when Sesshomaru, dripping wet came in with a fully skinned and clean deer. _is it a deer?_ I asked myself as I went to take it. Sesshomaru gave me a death look. I quickly moved away from his.

" How are you wounds?" He asked as he started to cook the prey.

" Um, good?" I replied. _Be careful , his beast it still in control. _I thought as I sat down. Sesshomaru sighed and came up behind me.

" Sesshomaru what are you doing?" I asked as he pulled the shoulder of my shirt down.

" What do you think I'm doing?" He said with amusement clear in his voice. I kept my mouth shut to that.

" You should be more careful, the bandage is splattered with your blood. How are you going to heal if you move too much?" He said taking off the bandage and put it in my lap. Something warm and wet touched my wound. _what is he doing? _I thought as he pulled back.

I watched him take the bandage and walk to the entrance of the cave to clean it.

" Kagome, the storm looks like it will last till tomorrow." He said as he re-bandaged my wound.

" Oh, ok" I said as I watched him walk back to the fire. You could see his body through his wet clothes. And his hair was gleaming with drops of water. _doesn't let you imagine how good the view could have been. But no the view is a lot better than anyone could have predicted._ I thought with my face burning. _don't think of that!_ I mentally scolded myself. _makes you wonder how many females want him. and to think here I am with him. _I allowed myself a mental giggle.

" What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked as he wringed out his shirt and tail.

" . . um nothing" I said meekly, but really I was embarrassed.

He raised his silver eyebrow and was beside me in less than a second.

He lifted my chin and said

" Then why are you blushing?"

" Nothing" I whispered. I was staring into his blood red eyes.

" Hn" he replied.

" You shouldn't lie" He said when I opened my mouth to ask him to let go of my chin.

" Am not"

" Yes you are, I can smell it in you scent"

" No"

He raised his eyebrow once again. I sighed and glared at him. I watched as his eyes soften slightly.

" Sesshomaru why do you block your emotions?" I blurted out without thinking. I watched him open his mouth then shut it.

" It's none of your business" He said coldly, but I could hear the slight strain.

" Please!" I asked with puppy dog eyes. I unconsciously I moved forward. I felt him stiffen. I swear his eyes turned redder.

He moved forward slightly.

"No" he whispered.

" Please?" I said once again. As I asked I had put my hands on his chest. He winced as if someone was yelling at him. He turned his head away from me and for a moment his eyes turned back to their golden color.

I sighed and watched him get up from me. _good it's safe_ some small part of my mind thought. _but I like the beast Sesshomaru better. _

I got up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

" Are you ok?' I asked reaching for him. When I did that his eyes turned back to red. He growled softly.

" Your foods done" he said. I smiled brightly at him.

" Thank you , for everything" I said softly as he took off a piece for me.

After I ate the food I turned to the moss bed and fell asleep.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

I sat at he fire and watched her sleep. _that was too close. _I thought _**I still hate you for that, she's perfect. Your just too hard headed to see that. **_my beast growled at me. _No, and I am very glad that I got you to stop. _I thought to my beast. _**Prick , you ruined it, and it's not my fault that I like her and your trying to disconnect from her. **_my beast thought while imagining the kiss. _well I'm very glad, but if only she didn't reach for me I would have been in control. And it's my body! _I thought while trying to gain control. _**No your not. **_

_Well I cant let you mate her._

_**Yes you can **_

_No, you cant and she doesn't even like us._

_**Have you seen the way she looks at us? You must me blind if you cant see it.**_

_Says a dog _

_**Hey ! **_

_Just shut up_

_**You! your such a cold hearted demon, what if she were in danger would you save her?**_

_No _I lied

_**So your just so honest to others but not your self? **_

_Hn _

_**Prick, how could she like **__**you**__**, you're the ass hole **_

_Eh your such a . . . bitch _

_**Do I look like a female?**_

_Yeah, your temper is and hey! _

His beast moved over to Kagome and laid be side her. Her scent calmed them into sleep.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

I awoke to feel a body up against my back. Sesshomaru had his arm going up my chest and onto my right shoulder. And my legs were intertwined with his. And I realized that with mental laughter. _He's snuggles! I never would have thought that. _I smiled as I thought _I should ask him questions now, cause when people sleep they don't lie, or do they? But I'm not going to do that._ I thought as I fell back asleep.

~O~

_There was the smell of some kind of flowers. There was a women with silver hair and a crescent moon on her forehead, and she was wearing a light blue and white kimono. And she was wearing her tail almost the same way as Sesshomaru. She must be Sesshomaru's mother!_

_I thought as I watched her walk over to a silver haired Taiyoukai with blue strips on his face. that must be his father! Sesshomaru did look more like his mother. _

_There was a very younger Sesshomaru fighting his father. I watched as he got hit a lot, and his father wasn't easing up on him! Inu No Taisho dealt a killing blow. Sesshomaru dodged it but ended up having his leg sliced open. You could see the bone. I covered my mouth in horror. _

_Sesshomaru's mother called out:_

" _I think he had enough, unless you want to kill are only heir" _

" _Pitiful, to think you're my son." Inu No Taisho spat sheathing his sword._

" _Mate dinner will be soon" She said walking away. _

_At dinner one of the other lords snickered:_

"_Hey concubine finely tried to take your father?" and his son said :_

" _Well she is female, there for she should be dead"._

_Sesshomaru just kept his cold mask on, but you could read his eyes._

" _Yes she would have died if she didn't dodge." His father called out. Sesshomaru eyes held used to pain._

" _Our son just needs a lot more practice" Sesshomaru's mother said. _

The scene changed

_It showed a slightly older Sesshomaru getting smacked by his mother. They were in her bed chambers._

" _To think I raised you or even loved you." She snarled _

_She sighed._

" _Mother do you want me to go after father and kill this human that makes you rip the guards throat out? Sesshomaru asked _

" _No, I will kill her myself, but for you go back to the dojo and work on your sword. I want you to be better by tomorrow" _

" _Yes mother" _

The scene changed once again

_There stood Sesshomaru watching his mother leave. _it quickly flashed

_There was Sesshomaru battle. He looked to be twelve years old in human years. As he fought there was a howl and a solider turned into his true form._

" _Uncle" Sesshomaru yelled as the demon killed everyone near him, and sadly he was going after Sesshomaru. _

The scene changed again

_Sesshomaru was on the floor with blood trailing after him. He groaned and got up and started running. I watched as he escaped. Demons went after him. He got a arrow in the shoulder ,leg arm and chest. He killed them and started running again. _

_Five days of running later he dropped onto the ground of the western lands. An hour later he started getting up. _that was when I realized that this was a few days after the battle I saw.

_He stumbled into the castle when a guard came up to him and said:_

" _Your father is waiting for you at dinner" _

_When he got to dinner after he bathed, his father looked up at him and his smile left his face and was replaced with a scowl. He moved his concubine off his lap. He walked over to his son._

" _You are a disgrace, and you took too long to escape from our enemy." with that he punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru fell and stayed down. _

~O~

" No, Sesshomaru, I'm here" I whispered as dreamed.

" Kagome" When Sesshomaru said my name I woke up.

I blinked three times.

" Yes?" I asked

" Are you ok? You were muttering in your sleep"

" Yes I was just having a nightmare" I said. Sesshomaru moved closer to me and tightened his arms around me.

" Are you hungry?" He asked , my stomach growled to answer him. He chuckled and got up. I watched him put the prey back on the fire.

" Have a good night sleep?" I asked when he brought me the meat. He nodded and checked my wound.

" It will be fully healed by tomorrow night"

" Good , oh and thank you"

" You already said thank you last night"

" well I'm said it again" I said and leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

" I wish we could stay like this forever" I sighted. He stiffened.

" What's wrong?" I asked

" He's fighting for control, he wants his body back" He said with amusement. I giggled.

" And he wont shut up"

" Wow, I'd never thought that someone would want him to shut up, he could be half mute" I said with laughter.

" Yeah, he learned to keep his mouth shut very young" he said sadly. " But I'm having fun, this is the first time I got control" He said while pulling me closer.

" What is he saying?" I asked relaxed.

" He said, Shut up and you soon wont be having fun, and stop repeating what I say or else I'll find a way to kill you"

" Hmm I never thought he'd say shut up"

" That's his favorite word if he talks" he said with laughter.

" So how did you gain control?" I asked falling asleep.

Authors Note: This is 4 pages. hopefully I'll have chapter 10 out tomorrow. Never have wax and fire while playing music, you'll never get anything done.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

" Kagome get up, please?" someone said, there was something warm and wet on my neck.

" Mama give me a half an hour" I mumbled

" Kagome come on" the voice said sing- song-ish. I shook my head no.

" Hey, stop it!" I called out as I felt someone tickle me. Soon I was laughing my lungs out.

" Stop!, please" I wined between laughter.

" Do you submit?"

" Yes, just stop tickling me" I said breathless

" Oh so you call _**that **_tickling, no this is tickling" He said as started his attack. Five minutes later I called out " I submit! Stop, please" between laughter.

" Ok" he said while stopping. I took tons of gulping breaths.

" You look like a fish" he said with silent laughter. I stuck my tongue out at him and thwacked him in the shoulder. I turned so I could see Sesshomaru. His left arm was around my waist, his red eyes slightly closed watching me. His hair was also a little messy. I unknowingly let out a soft sigh.

" Have a goodnight sleep?" I asked. He nodded his head yes.

" Did you?"

" Yup, nice a warm" I said.

" Good, now let me check you wound" he said making the motion for me to turn around. I sighed and muttered " Males and wounds!". there was a soft snort at the comment. _he snorts? _I thought while holding back a giggle. His hand were warm and soft against my shoulder.

" It's all healed, oh and we can leave. The rain stopped about an hour ago" he said near my neck. I shivered as his warm breath caressed my bare neck.

" Are you hungry?"

" Yes" I replied with a smile. I watched him get up and reheat the food. I walked over to him and sat beside him. I glanced at him to notice a faint pale line. I turned to look at it. It was a long jagged scar. It went from his last rib down to his belly button. I had to stare at it for awhile to realize it was a scar.

" What. . Happened?" I asked hesitating. I reached out to trace it. When I touched it I was sucked into a dream or vision.

~O~

_a twelve year old Sesshomaru was chained to a wall in what looked to be the main part of the castle._

" _This is the punishment for trying to follow his mothers footsteps. Be a warned If Lady Emi tries to contacted you don't follow her, This is the royal punishment for following her!" Inu No Taisho said for all the hear. _

_He walked over to Sesshomaru and ripped his __haori off him. Sesshomaru's face was blank and his eyes told of the determination to not cry out. Inu No Taisho flexed his claws as one of the strongest poison seeped out. _

" _Be known that a faint scar will always be there" he said. You could see the flash of regret as he slowly ran a claw down his sons rib cage to his belly __button. Sesshomaru's blood quickly ran from the cut. He withered in pain for hours. _I was crying as I watched him in pain. Why would someone do that? How could they, he's just a kid! I thought.

"Don't think me horrible, I did what was necessary" said a voice that sounded like Inu No Taisho.

" Why would you do that to your son, all that because he wanted to go to his mother!" I cried.

" I didn't make the rule. I only followed it" he said

" Why?" I cried harder.

" His mother left because she was tired of me and was fed up with me and all my concubines. She left and left him with me. Soon there was a battle, his first. We were short on soldiers so we had to pull what we could. He got captured, About three months later his mother, the southern lady called for him to join her. The southern was our enemy, and he got his things and fled from us. My very best guards took two mouths to capture him. As was put in law that my great grandfather made had to be followed through." He said with regret lacing his voice.

" You didn't have to do that!" I said wiping my eyes.

" This was before I fell in love with Izayoi, she was the one to change me" he said

" LOOK AT HOW YOU SON TURNED OUT, THIS IS ALL YOU AND YOUR MATES FAULT!" I screamed.

" Kagome" he said faintly before he disappeared.

~O~

" Kagome, Kagome! Wake up, what's wrong? Please wake up" Sesshomaru almost yelled shaking me. I opened my eyes and swashed him into a hug.

" It's ok Sesshomaru, I wont let you get hurt ever again" I whispered hugging him tighter. With a sigh I let go of him. I looked into his red eyes and couldn't help but miss the golden-eyed Sesshomaru.

With that in mind I rubbed behind his ears. He made that purring/ growling sound low in his throat as he closed his eyes. _I've found a weakness in him _I thought with delight. As I pulled back he growled at me for stopping.

His eyes were that golden color that I loved. I smiled, happiness flooded me as I hug him like there was no tomorrow. He slowly hugged me back.

" I missed you" I whispered softly and closed my eyes, content for the moment.

" We should be going" he said letting me go. I watched him get up and grab the now warm prey.

" Here" he said giving me the warm meat. when I finshed my breakfast and we put out the fire we were set to go.

About five hours of walking I had to go to the bathroom.

" Sesshomaru" I called out crossing my legs. To make things worse we were beside a river. He turned to look at me. He raised a silver eyebrow and nodded slightly. I smiled at him.

" Can you please walk twenty- five feet from me?" I asked, and noticed his almost roll his eyes. Five minutes later I called out

" Ready" he nodded and we started walking again. Ten minutes later a weird smell and vapor. It stung when it hit my skin. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and started running. Soon it was hard to move my muscles and black dots were dancing a cross my vision. It felt like fire was running in my veins. Soon Sesshomaru had to carry me. Sesshomaru growled long and low in his throat and a determined look ran in his golden eyes. He held me closer and ran faster. About fifteen minutes later the vapor thinned out a little. I passed out in his arms.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

Everything was hurting, and the only thing that kept me from blacking out was the passed out Kagome. _Damn it, if only this vapor didn't take my ability to make a demonic cloud. I have to save Kagome, she has to live._ with that thought I tried to run faster. Almost half an hour later I cleared the vapor. Good thing to as I fell. I moved so I was the one to painfully connect with the slightly wet ground. I tried to take deep breaths but it was proving to be difficult. Finely I moved Kagome off me. _what was that one spell where you could take the poison out of your system?_ I thought. As I stared at Kagome I remembered a spell to take away the poison out of someone else's system only to put it in your own.

I muttered the spell as I brought Kagome tight against me. By the end I took what poison that was in Kagome's system and brought it in to mine. I howled in pain and tried to breath. Scarcely breathing I blacked out.

Authors Note: yes I am mean . thank you to all the loyal reviewers ^_^ thanks- Smexyfluffy1 for thinking I'm not the bad girl for making Inu No Taisho so mean.

Thanks- loveinthebattlefield for being a loyal reviewer with Smexyfluffy1. It makes me so happy to read the reviews. And thanks for waiting this long for the chapter. & pg:3s


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Point of view: Jaken

_Sesshomaru where are you? I miss you milord! _I mentally groaned as I scurried after Kikyo. The more I was stuck with Kikyo the more I hated her and missed Rin and Sesshomaru and Ah-Un. _I'm so tired, at lest with lord Sesshomaru he let us rest, this corpse doesn't even stop_ I thought. My eyelids were closing when I felt a smack to the face and a kick.

" Watch were you foul little vermin walk!" Kikyo growled out. With a tired sigh I followed her.

~O~

Point of view: Rin

" Look! A shooting star!" I yelled out in delight to Shippo. Shippo came beside me and looked up.

" Make a wish!" Shippo said with a smile. _I wish that I could stay with Shippo forever _I thought . I glanced up at Shippo. His red hair was crowned by the stars and his green eyes were shining with happiness.

" What did you wish for?" I asked watching him.

" Cant tell you or else it wont come true" he said. _when did he become taller than me? _I thought as he laid out beside me.

" We'll start training tomorrow" Shippo said with a grin.

" Good night" I whispered and curled up beside him.

~O~

Point of view: Sango

" Have you found a den yet?" I asked Ginta.

" Um . . No just give me a minute" Ginta said looking distracted at the moon, with a face full of sadness and worry. _cant believe I'm missing Miroku right now, who knew I even miss slapping him _I thought with a rueful smile.

With a sigh I followed Ginta. Ten minutes later Ginta yelled out

" I found a good cavern up here!" with another sigh I climbed up to get to Ginta.

~O~

Point of view: Inuyasha

_Damn it, why does the full moon have to be now? It's been over two weeks scene I got stuck with him. _I thought sitting down. Over the last two weeks, Koga proved he was a very good fighter, if he fought. I glanced at Koga to see him looking worried.

" What are you doing just sittin' there" I said gruffly. Koga smiled.

" Right now the males in my pack would gather all the food we could and bring them to the females." Koga said sitting beside me. _he has females in his pack?_ I thought dumbly.

" Right now Ginta and Hakkaku's mates would be due, in lets see one day. They must be shitting there hakamas with worry. My adopted sister will be spitting mad that we aren't there. Every month we check on them. We had to start doing that cause of Naraku." Koga said.

" Sister?" I echoed

" Yeah, when we were little our village was attacked my Inu Youkai. Mother was giving birth when was got attacked. I left to help our step father. Here I was distracted in battle. I had glanced at my father, and only to see an Inu shred him. I got knocked out. They thought I died. When I woke up I searched for survivors. The only survivor was Isi. I took her in. She would have been what , six in human years. About three decades later we joined a pack. Then I took over the pack." Koga said.

" What she like?" I asked.

" She would be seventeen in human years, she had auburn wavy hair that goes to her calves. And she wears an outfit that looks like what Ayame wears. But in light brown. And she wears a maiden lily in her hair. And she's bout an inch shorter than you. And she over protective. And she just bout goes off at any body that gets on her nerves. " Koga said with a laugh. _so that's part of the reason he picks fights with me. I'm an Inu there for he might have seen me as one of the attackers _I thought glancing at him.

~O~

Point of view: Miroku

" Are we there yet?" Hakkaku asked stretching.

" No" _too bad there's not a village close to here. _I thought yawning. As we walked it started raining again.

" I'm tired of rain" Hakkaku muttered.

" Yeah me too" I said. As I said that I slipped in the mud. And sadly we were going down the hill.

" Hey, help!" I said right before I connected with the cold wet mud, and slid down the hill. Laughter came from Hakkaku as he came down the hill and helped me up.

" Lets find a hot spring" I said turning away. _good thing Sango wasn't here to see that. _I thought.

~O~

Point of view: Kagome

The light splatter of rain woke me up. I curled up closer to Sesshomaru.

" Stop moving" I muttered. Then sat straight up, remembering what happened. I felt fine, but as I looked at Sesshomaru a sense of dread came over me. Sesshomaru was paler than he should have been. And his body was shaking and he was hardly breathing.

" Sesshomaru" I cried and felt his forehead. He was burning up. I looked around and took off my bandage and cleaned and wet it.

" You better stay with me Sesshomaru!" I said while putting the cloth on his forehead. _what am I going to do? How am I going to get him better? _I thought with panic. I was crying harder as I took Sesshomaru by the arm pits and moved him. _good thing for the mud _I thought as I pulled him into a big hollowed out log.

I gently smacked his face as my tears fell on to him. I gently traced his markings on his face. On impulse I kissed his crescent moon on his forehead. As I pulled back his shaking decreased. His breathing evened out. I sighed with relief and pulled my hands back from his face.

He stopped breathing for a second and then he made this sound in the back in his throat, it sounded like a pained animal. Then his body shook and he was breathing less then before.

_hold him down!_ a voice yelled in my mind, as Sesshomaru stopped breathing. I got up on top of him. _ok hold his nose and breath into his mouth, then put your hands over his heart and push against him._ I did what I was told. _1-2-3-4 breath in to him, 1-2-3-4 breath into him _the voice repeated. His heart started bounding like it was in a race. And he started breathing a little.

_now put your hands on his markings _the voice commanded. As I did his heart calmed down and his breathing evened out again. Twenty minutes later the voice said _it's ok you can let go of him now. _with a tired sigh I flopped down on top of him.

Authors note: 3 pages :3.

Crazycool14- ty for the review, no what he was saying was when he fell in love with I what? Diggs around papers, Izayoi, after that he changed for the better, but at the time he was acting as his own father was to em.

Smexyfluffy1- lol


	12. Chapter 12

. . . . . Chapter . . Um Twelve

Point of view: Kagome

I woke up to Sesshomaru gasping for breath. His eyelids were fluttering and his hands were clenching and unclenching. I felt his forehead. _oh Kami he's burning up again _I thought and rewet the bandage. _ok, it's ok, he'll be fine. He fought worse then this. _I glanced at him, _it's ok it looks to be just a nightmare, that's all._

But he was sweating and slightly shaking. His hands were shaking the most. And you could see blood seeping through his haori. I gently moved his white haori up, and covered my mouth in horror. His scar was bleeding and you could see poison lining the scar. _oh Kami, what do I do? How am I going to help him? _I think as I tear that part of his haori off. I took the piece of cloth and wet it.

_What kind of poison is this?_ I think with the edge of panic. I took three deep breaths and tried to remember the affects and cures for some parts of the poison. _Kami, Midoriko, anyone please help me save him!_ I thought with desperation.

_The one affect, the bad dreams can be counteract with Morning Glory. The shaking might be cured with Cherry Blossoms. And you'll also need Collotype for the dreams. _Moriko's voice said calmly.

" Ok, OK . . I can find that" I said trying not to cry. Numbly I look for the plants. It took me forever to find Collotype. After I got everything I retraced my steps back to where I left Sesshomaru. I sat down.

_Crush the Collotype and the Morning Glory. _Moriko said. _Now put them in water and have him drink it. _Moriko said after I crushed them in between two rocks. _ok, ok what am I going to use as a cup _I think going back into the rain. It took me ten minutes to find a soft huge leaf. It was a banana leaf I guess. I filled it with water then the flowers.

Crouched down beside Sesshomaru, pondering how to do this. I gently held his nose shut and then parted his lips slightly. I tried to pour the water flower mix into his mouth, didn't work. With a frustrated sigh I pulled back, how was I going to do this? _If Miroku catches wind of this I'll kill him. _I thought as I looked at Sesshomaru's pale lips, parted slightly.

I put some of the water flower mix in my mouth and leaned towards him. As my mouth touched his lips I poured the mix into his mouth. I pulled back to see him suck in a breath, and painfully drank the mix. I glanced back at his lips, they were slightly wet.

_Don't even think those thoughts till he's better! _Moriko scolded.

" Then don't be in my mind" I muttered.

_You'll need to find some wood poppy and blue poppy and crush them with the cherry blossoms. _Moriko ordered. With a tired sigh I did what she asked. After twenty minutes of searching I found the flowers. I wiped the Morning Glory and the collotype remains off the two rocks I was using. After I crushed them, I slathered it to his cut.

_Now it's up to him to choice if he wants to live. _Moriko said in a deadpan voice. " What! You mean he has to chose to live or die or you mean that his body will recover anyway" I gasp out.

_It's his choice if he wants to die he will, but if he wants to live he will. _Moriko still said in that deadpan voice.

" If you choose to die Sesshomaru I will pull you back from the dead then beat you. And then I'll stitch to my side or I can do thousand other things you wont like! You hear that" I said holding his hand in a death grip. I curl up next to him. Then on inspiration I put my mark, the one on my forehead and press my forehead on his. Making my mark and his connect. There was a golden light then everything went black.

Point of View: Sesshomaru

~O~

It was getting harder and harder to breath.

" Just give up" Mother's voice drifted towards me. I blinked in surprise. I was standing in our garden, near the Lily's. They were my mother's favorite.

" Come with me my sweet boy" Mother said across the stream. Mothers sliver hair almost touched the ground, and that was with it in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long elegant kimono. It started as light blue then went darker blue as it went down. It had silver swirls everywhere. I remembered that she kill that seamstress cause she pricked her by mistake with the needle. She wore that kimono when she died.

" My loyal sweet boy, come with me. Come home with me, rule the after life with me. Lets get out of this horrible world. I have been waiting for you forever to rule with me. You destined to come and rule with me. I am the only one that cares for you, these people need to be put to pain for how they act to you. Come with me my Koibito ( means sweetheart in this case). Mother purred.

_She wants me to rule with her? How come now? Why does she wish me dead? _ran fast through my mind as I studied her.

" Come and meet you little sister, Saqui ( means favorite) she has been waiting for you, when I told her I would visit you tonight she all but followed me." mother said looking me straight in the eyes.

_I have a pack! _I thought with joy. As a little girl hurled her self at me. She had silver hair with golden strikes in them. And had purple-blue eyes. And a small tail wrapping around my waist.

" Sesshy!" she cried out in delight. _Sesshy? _I thought with a chuckle. _I thought it would be . . Who? I . . I cant remember._ I thought as I felt something inside me slip.

" Please Sesshy! Please come home!" Saqui pleaded. _I have a reason to live. don't I? _I thought as she gently pulled on my sleeve. I was about to sigh when there was a scream.

" Mother!" I screamed as I pushed Saqui behind me and ran after mother, which had a limb dragging her. As I crossed the river everything turned to hell.

Flashes of father hitting me, mother yelling and slapping along with the worst insults. The faces of those I killed. Pain of all those times ripped through my body. I fell to the floor panting. _what the hell happened? _I think as I get up off the floor, or at lest try.

" The pain will go away if you come with us, choose to die" Mother said with a giggle. I close my eyes and take a deep breath only to feel like fire was in my blood.

" Come!" Mother yelled as enchanted chains wrap around me. I watched as mother twisted a piece of the chain. I growled as spikes pushed into my skin.

" My sweat, cold, loyal pup you will come!" mother purred out.

" No!" I snarled and thrashed about. _Stop and think if I keep doing this I'll have the spikes cut open my heart. What if I fake going with her then make a run for it cause I don't think Tensaiga will work. _I think as I watch mother come to me. I quickly stopped thrashing about as I watched her.

" Now, listen this will be the last time I ask, will you come and die to be with us. Will you my dearest pup?" Mother said crouching down. I was about to say yes when a angry voice yell

" NO, YOU WILL NOT TAKE SESSHOMARU AWAY. YOU, YOU MONSTER ARE NOT HIS MOTHER, YOU ARE NOT EMI! RELSES HIM THIS SECOUND!". I blinked, _that voice it seems so familiar._ I think as I watched a eighteen year old looking demoness come running in with her face red.

" Let him go!" she growled out stalking mother.

" Oh, you brought someone Sesshomaru, why don't you tell me who this wench is" mother purred out pulling on the chain. I sucked in a silent breath.

" I am Kagome Higurashi, and not wench! Now you have took someone very important to me and I want him back NOW!" she snarled out.

" Now he is my pup and I will not give him up to anyone" mother said with an edge to her voice.

" I gave you your chance" Kagome said and purified her.

Kagome moved towards me and started undoing the chains. When she finshed removing the chains I remembered everything I had forgotten when I came into this plane.

" Sesshomaru, they were not your family. There just demons that came to take you away cause your weak with the poison in your system. And it also seems that the wounds were not real either" Kagome said. I took a deep breath and nodded. And so they fell into deeper sleep.

I woke up when I felt Kagome stir in my arms. I blinked open my eyes as I watched her open her eyes. She smiled up at me. The smile took my breath away as I watched her check my wounds.

" The scar is healed again" Kagome said gently tracing it. I let out a soft sigh, her ears turned to catch the sound. She looked up at me and opened her mouth to say something.

" I'm going to get you something to eat" I quickly cut in. and left.

_What's with me? How did I let her get so close to my cold heart? When did I let her in? how could I have done this? This is how mother and father died, they died because of love ._I thought as I ran.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

I watched with slight sadness as he all but ran out of our camp. I sighed as I started rubbing my arms to get the now missing warmth. After while the rain stopped.

_Why is it taking his so long? Oh yeah he cant go more than twenty five feet from me._ I sighed again as Sesshomaru came into our logged camp. I watched as he made lunch. I walked over to him with my heart bounding.

" Sesshomaru, what I said last night. . . Well I , I mean them" I said crouching down to meet him eye to eye. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep.

Authors Note: Three pages, sigh. Thanks to:

Smexyfluffy1- lmao

Loveinthebattlefield- yes yes he can be

ShugocharaInuyasha- OMG! Bff in fan fiction. Net * runs around with big grin on my face*


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Point of view: Kagome

I snuggled closer and fell into deeper sleep. A warm breeze caressed my body. I was in a garden, there were roses of all colors, cherry blossoms were drifting around me. There was Toad lilies, Scoliopus, Black Pearl Lilies, Stuart's desert pea, Stargazer's , all kinds of colors of Passion flower's , Flame lilies, Pink whirl's, Seikai, Cannas, Colorado columbine's, Lilies of the valley, Calla lilies, Bleeding hearts, Blue bells, Lantanas, Orientals Poppy, Mussed Erythropylla, butterflies and hummingbirds love that flower. And also Begonias, Ixoras, Sakuras, The birds of paradise, Orchids, Pulmerias and Fox Gloves, and last there was Water Lilies floating in a small pond.

They were all in a breathtaking arrangement, _it's beautiful _was the only thought as I looked at the flowers, most of them were not native to Japan.

" Mama, Mama!" a little boy cried in delight as he jumped at me.

The little boy looked to be about five years old in human years. He had black hair with faint streaks of blue mixed with silver. He had bright gold eyes, and he had a crescent moon with my marking just a little down of it, making it look like the moon was shinning down on it. His marking, the marking of the Noroika but in silver with dark blue around it and with green vines. And he also had dark red markings of Sesshomaru, the crescent moon was the exact color of his.

" Be careful Seth, remember you mother is pupped" Sesshomaru said with amusement clear in his voice.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around both of us. " Papa , c'mon lets go to the lake!" Seth said all but bursting with eagerness. I laughed as I watched Sesshomaru grab Seth and put him on his shoulders. _This is my family, there so happy. And now we have another one coming. But too bad this is a dream, I wish so much it was really. _I think with sadness.

" You can have this, Shina Kasai. This is your family but you have to fight for it. Your slowly melting his heart but you cant just melt it you have to break the ice. He is unwilling to love you because of his past, but he's your soul mate. Kagome your running out of time." Moriko said sadly.

" What do you mean running out of time? And I, I .. never said I did" I said a bit miffed that she thought I had feelings for him, but then I did. _cant believe she knows I'm falling for Sesshomaru. _I thought waiting for the answer.

" Kagome, if he doesn't fall in love with you, he'll die. Fate has cursed him when he was a pup, and now you might be ripped from him. And not only will he die but it will feel like you've been ripped apart. You'll have physical and emotional pain every second and you'll always walk alone for you'll never find another" Mama said with greater sadness.

" W-what does the curse say?" I asked sitting down with a heavy heart.

" Your just going to have to ask Sesshomaru" Mama said.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

I watched her, dazed but I knew I was in some very dangerous territory. _I cant let this happen, mother died because of love and so did father. Love is the worst thing ever. I cant let the western lands fall in disgrace like father did. _I thought as I watched her smile in her sleep. with a sigh I got up and made a bed for her and set her on it.

_in this rate we'll never get Naraku, ok no more wounds! Damn it I wish I could have just killed Naraku when he just became a demon but no, I was stupid and let him live. Your right father I am a disgrace, but I will fix my mistakes, for you and mother I will hurry up and kill this filthy half breed. _I thought was I stared at the fire.

As I stared at the fire I let myself remember. It was almost winter when I traveled to their graves. The leaves were crisp with frost, the air sharp with winter coming. I knelt at their graves while promising that I would never ever fall in love or have that kind of weakness, and that I wouldn't let the western lands be disgraced anymore than it was and bring it back to glory. I was a lone dog, a inu demon should never be packless. Inu's were social demons. I sighed and came back to the present.

Kagome moved slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at me.

" We'll be moving out in less than an hour, so eat" I said handing her the now warm breakfast.

" Thanks" she said taking it. As she ate she opened her mouth to say something but ended up closing her mouth and looking away.

" Come" I said walking away.

" Wait up" she called out as I kept walking.

" Fine, be like that!" she said, angry. With a mental sigh I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

" Are you ok?" She said when she caught up. I gave a slight nod and started walking again. _This is turning out to be very hard_ I thought as she kept talking to me. _why did I get myself into this? Why didn't I just stay in the west instead of going to a close village to get Rin a new kimono? _I thought when Kagome interrupted .

" Sesshomaru, what's your favorite color?" I blinked and had to fight a smile. _of course she would ask me a question like that_ I thought with amusement.

" White and dark green" I said, surprising myself. " Yours?" I asked as an after thought.

" Oh, blue, light blue" she said with happiness. I nodded slightly. _**Ahhh we know a perfect kimono for her, and hair pins. **_my best cut in. _Yes the one with dark blue swirls, just wait no, no , no ,no! don't have those thoughts. __**And she'll flash you that bright smile you love**_. He cut in again.

I shook my head slightly, and glanced at her out of the corner. She had that smile and her hair was swirling around with the wind. And her inappropriate dress that was the color of the sky, that came to her knees was swirling too.

" Why do you wear that inappropriate clothes?" I ask while mentally chastising myself.

" Oh, this is normal from where I come from" she said smiling brighter.

" Where would that be?" _Bad, bad , stupid stupid! Shut the mouth, don't talk one bit. _And so Kagome told him about the bone eaters well. After she was done talking I nodded.

" Are we there yet?" she said twenty minutes later. I shook my head no.

" Well it's lunch time!" she said, sitting down. And so I went hunting.

Point of view: Shippo

I smiled and ran a little further, just missing Rin's out stretched hand.

" No fare!" Rin said chasing me. We were playing tag. I laughed and dodged her again. She made a frustrated sound and then she pounced on to my back. She laughed, nice peals of laughter, soon I joined her laughing.

" Rin, is it ok if . . . I um let my true age show?" I asked timidly.

" What's your age?" Rin asked.

"Twelve in human years, just one year younger than you" I said with a smile. She smiled brightly.

" Yes!" she said, her happiness shining.

" Ok, but it'll take awhile" I said.

" Ok, but lets eat supper first" Rin said rolling over onto her back. I nodded and left to find us some prey. When I came back she had a fire dancing. Rin had changed over the years. She now had all grown up teeth, and no longer had the mini ponytail, and she had a light green kimono. And her pitch black hair was down to her shins. And she was taller than the other girls I ever saw in villages. And I unsurprisingly felt more than friendship for her.

" Here, and I also got us some berries for us" I said, handing her the fat char fish.

" Don't you just love the stars?" She asked, handing me a piece of the cooked fish.

" Yeah" I said looking at her. And soon she fell asleep in my arms.

She awoke me by poking my forehead.

" Hmm?" I asked sleepily.

" Look at your self!" Rin said with delight. I blinked and motioned with my head to come with me to the river.

I was about five inches taller than Rin now. There staring back at me was a boy with shoulder length hair, a very tight fitting haori and hakama, well really they were only held together by my hands. And the tail was a lot longer, and really I look like I was thirteen, not twelve in human years.

" Here, Sesshomaru- sama gave me this for a sleeping haori, but as you seen I don't use it" Rin said with very red cheeks, and handed me the dark green haori.

" Thanks" I said as she turned around. The haori looked to be Sesshomaru's own, but in dark green. I let my clothes drop to the ground and put it on. It came to my calves.

" Done" I said.

" Oh here's the obi" she said tying the light green obi around me. I smiled at her. The haori sleeves were two inches longer than my own arms. I pulled them up to my elbow.

" Ok lets go-" I cut myself off, there was the scent of Sesshomaru and mama.

" Mama!" I said and grabbed Rin's sleeve.

Point of view: Kagome

I sung:

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards

You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin', but I kinda know that I wont get far

And you stood there in front of me,just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.

Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something, you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

' I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently but, I really wish you would . . .

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.

Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair, and watch the lights go wild

Just keep your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make me feel right

And lead me up the staircase, wont you whisper solf and slwo?

I'm captivated by you, baby, just like a fireworks show.

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.

Give me something that'll haunt me when your not around, cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

The sparks fly, oh, baby, smile

The sparks fly.

I sung that as I gathered firewood and made a fire.

" Was that about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, making me jump. _oh kami, he heard me! But . . He cant know I was singing about __**him**__. _

" Um, yeah" I whisper. He raised a elegant sliver eyebrow, signaling he knew I was lying. I watched as he cooked the fish. I sat eating the fish when I heard

" SESSHOMARU- SAMA!" I turned and smiled when I hear Shippo give an equaly loud "KAGOME"

" Shippo, what happened to you?" I asked in alarm as he hugged me. He just smiled.

Authors Note: yup this took way too long to write. I do not own the song or the show. I thought that someone would give me criticism about how it seems like I cant keep Sesshy in character.

Thanks-

Loveinthebattlefeld

ShugoCharaInuyasha


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

_At least Sesshomaru brought extra fish. _I thought as I hugged Shippo again. _So Naraku lied again, wouldn't put it past him. _I thought as I moved back a little so I could see Shippo better.

His bright red hair was down to his shoulders, unbound. And he was wearing a haori that looked to be Sesshomaru's.

" There you are!" a voice called out. And there Nuka and Anima slid into view of the dancing fire light.

" Mama, what we should be asking is what happened to _you_?" Shippo asked staring at my forehead.

" Oh, um" I said, befuddled. _how am I going to explain this? __**tell our pup the truth. **__Yes but how should I word it? __**good question, start from the beginning.**_ I nodded my head in agreement.

" J-Just wait, who said that!" I asked jumping up like I was on fire.

" Your Beast" Sesshomaru said sounding bored and making Shippo jump three feet in the air.

" Huh?" I said glancing at him, he was sitting down at a tree nearest to us and his left leg straight and the right bent and his arms propped up on it.

I let out a sigh when it looked like he wasn't going to reply.

" My demon blood got unsealed" I said taking a deep breath. I could smell Morning Glory with strawberries, and there was the scent of the ocean._ We're not near the ocean, or strawberries or even Morning Glory. _I thought taking another deep breath before the answer came quick. Rin's scent was Morning Glories and strawberries while Shippo's scent was the ocean. I took another deep breath. There was the scent of an on coming storm. I glanced up at the sky, there was no clouds in sight. _why does it smell of an on coming storm?_ I thought and almost jumped as an answer came. _**It's Sesshomaru's scent.**_ quickly ran through my mind as I watched Rin and Shippo eat.

" Kagome, I have some great news!" Nuka said beside me. I blinked and nodded.

" Anima is um . . Pupped with my pups" Nuka said with delight. I couldn't help the small gasp of surprise. _oh Kami, how- when why?_ I thought as I smile and whispered " Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

" Thank you, Kagome. And you better watch out" he said the last part playfully.

" For what" I asked equally playful.

" You'll see" Nuka said seriously. I blinked quickly as I watched Nuka go over to Anima. _how are we going to protect pups with Naraku around? _I thought as I walked over to Sesshomaru.

As I sat there for a few seconds I quickly found out his scent was absolutely delicious and intoxicating, and I surprisingly took comfort from his scent.

" Have a problem" Sesshomaru said coldly.

" No!" I said quickly.

" You've been taking more deep breaths the second you sat over here"

" Was not!" I said very quickly, a little too quickly.

" Hn, liar"

I gasp " Am not" he just raised his elegant sliver eyebrow. I stuck my nose higher in the air and stuck my tongue out at him.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

_Great Anima's pupped, this wont help any bit. _I thought as I watched Kagome turn her head from me. I couldn't help the jab that I said to her, and it was amusing. _She's always a spitfire, good thing too, or else I'd be bored a lot. _I thought as I got up and put more wood in the fire.

As I sat down I watched Rin interact with Shippo. _Great, how am I going to deal with Rin and Shippo smittened? _I thought almost rubbing my temples. _how am I going to deal with Her? Why does it have to be me?_ I thought glancing again at Kagome beside me.

Firelight danced on her skin, her eyes were sparkling, her lips pulled in a graceful smile, hair swaying softly in the wind and her dress pulled up to just above her knees. I kept watch as they slept. The moonlight was shining and stars twinkling.

I stood and stared at the almost crescent moon. _Mama loved when the moon became the same as her mark, she also loved her tail._ I thought and continued to patrol the twenty-five foot ground.

It was all most dawn when I caught the scent of Naraku's incarnation. It was the same incarnation from before. He grinned and pounced at me. I easily cut of his right arm and left leg. His expression was pure horror.

" B-But he said that I wouldn't be able to be cut" He said trying to run away.

~O~

Point of view: Kagome

The smell of something rotten drifted to my nose. And with it the aura of seven jewel shards. I opened my eyes only to meet fog, dark grey fog.

" Shippo? Rin? Sesshomaru? Where are you?" I called out gently.

" No" a female voice said.

" Who are you?" I asked while moving forward a little.

" Now, who do you think I am?" she purred.

" Sorry, but nope" I said with a small frown on my face. _Where the hell is Shippo? Rin? Oh Sesshomaru where are you when I need you?_

" Now that truly hurts me" she called out.

" So, who are you?" I ask at the same time not wanting to know.

" Oh you really want to know?"

" Yes" I say. " I am Lady Akira, mate to half spider demon Naraku" she purred out again.

" Are you here to do his dirty work?" I called out while holding my hands out in front of me.

" Oh no, I am here to introduce myself to you and cause you some pain before I kill you" Akira purred out with a laugh.

" Why do you want to kill me?" I asked with caution.

" Well you killed my family when all they did was try to feed their cubs! And you stood at the side lines and you are the one to make the killing blow to my little and big sister!" she said, her tone still light. As she talked the fog around me dissipated.

Akira looked to be 5'4 and she had long straight hair to her ankles. Her hair was a light orange with gold tips. Her bangs were pulled to the sides of her face. She had three strips of pointed a darker orange on each high cheek bone. And on her forehead there was two strips the same color that almost touched her thin brow. She had bright green eyes outlined by red. And she wore a tight fitting fighting kimono the color of dark silver with blue-black trims. And she had a dangerous looking sword at her hip, two swords that I would later learned were called the divine katans of the felines.

" Don't worry I wont hurt you . . Much" Akira said pulling out her swords. They had tigers, panthers ,lions ,jaguars ,leopards ,ocelots and lynxes carved into them and the swords were golden. I couldn't help it I shrank back a little bit when she moved forward a little.

" Get ready, I'll let you run a little, set go!" Akira purred flexing her hands a little. And I ran. _No, NO No NO I will not let this happen. _I thought as I ran blindly. Fear clouded me, my heart rate picked up a lot and I started regretting not learning from Sesshomaru. _Why? _I thought as I faintly heard her feet tap the ground behind me. I hardly heard her above my own pulse and panting.

There was a slight shift, that is what clued me in that she was about to come from my left. I lepta to the right and went behind her and started running.

" Your no fun miko" Akira said, running after me again. Quickly she slashed my side, four inches where my ribs were. I gasped and jerked aside.

" Now, now that's enough running, now it's time for the fun to start" she said with laughter. And with that said she crisscrossed the swords and slashed my back in an X, the sound of my skin ripping reached my ears, and the blinding pain of the deep cut. And then she dipped down and slashed my leg.

" You know after you die I'll have him for myself. I'll just get rid of Naraku and then take your lover."

" You wont get rid of me that easily" I snarl and tried to get up. She yawned as she put her left katan through my left shoulder. I cried out in pain. The sharp tang of blood reached my tongue, I had bitten it. I growl and spit the blood out of my mouth. When I opened my mouth that rotten smell made it hard to think.

" That fog is what makes it smell bad" she said as she watched me wrinkle my nose up.

" You'll never get him" I snarl and desperately tried to clear my thoughts.

" Oh, my my" she said making patterns on my skin with her right sword. " It'll be so much fun to take him, he'll have so much fun he wont even remember anything about you. He'll be mine. Yes my own special demon toy" She said with a laugh. I gasp with outrage.

" NO I'll never let you have him!" I said trying to get the sword out of my shoulder.

" And it'll be my name he screams, never ever yours. But for the time being I'll let you have him for a little" She said with a cruel grin. I shook my head and kicked out at her. She made a sound of out rage.

" Just for that I'll just have to do this" she said and out her other sword through my other shoulder. I gasp as she also turns them from side to side. She pushed them deeper till they were pinning me to the ground.

She backed away a little and grabbed four big branches off a oak tree. I watched with big eyes as she sharpened them to points. She grinned hugely and quickly put one through my thighs and then she took her sword out and replaced them with two braches.

" Now , Now you'll be here for a while, enjoy your short time!" she said and wrapped my hands to the closet tree to me. With eyes of pain I watched her walk away.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out from blood loss was sliver hair.

Authors Note: Ha ha yeah I was a little mean to Kagome in this but come on it was getting rather dull. And don't expect too much from Sesshy :O.

Thanks Loveinthebattlefield!. But I have a very pressing question for ya'll and it would be great to have you answer. After I'm done with this ( goin be long) SessKag story, I'll be thinking bout a Twilight Fanfic, a love story bout Seth Clearwater.

* Yay team Seth!* yeah byeee


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter um. . Fifteen

Warm fingers moving my hair aside woke me up. I groaned. My shoulders and thighs were aching. _what .. . Happened?_

" What . Grh happened?" I groaned

" You don't remember?" Sesshomaru said, but it sounded more like a statement.

" Nope" I said squinting up at his face, _Just wait who is he?… Why am I here? Why am I hurt? _

" Who are you" I said. His golden eyes widen pain, hurt and panic ran through his eyes before they when blank.

" Well?" I asked moving my arms slightly. I looked up at him with confusion.

" No one" He whispered. He sounded emotionless.

" Stay here, I'll bring you something for your head" The man said and walked away.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

_No, this is not happening. This is just a very bad dream. When I wake up Kagome will be smiling at me and tease me about sleeping in so much. And with a huge smile that makes my heart beat faster, She'll feed the kids. The PUPS! _I thought while walking away.

I ripped some of my left sleeve and wet it in the river water. But I sadly knew this wasn't a dream. I fell on to my knees and felt my cold heart shatter. And so my anguish was heard when I through my head back and howled all the pain and anger and hurt, and sadness.

Soon I stared brokenly at the river, I rewet the cloth and returned to the stranger called Kagome. When I came back she had distrust plainly on her face and scent, that beautiful scent of a warm summer night scared with distrust.

I gently handed her the wet cloth, she glared at my hand and quickly took the cloth.

" Who are you? Am I traveling with you?" Kagome asked.

" Yes you are traveling with me" I said and made a fire.

" Who are you?" Kagome said relaxing slightly. I didn't answer her.

" Who the hell are you? What are you to me?" Kagome asked moving in my face.

You've stripped me down

The layers fall like rain

It's over now, Just innocence and instinct still remain.

I closed my eyes and moved away from her. _Why must she do this to me? _I quickly think and run into the forest. I take took everything out and set my mind on hunting something for her.

_I told you, you now following in my footsteps, falling in love, to a once human. _my fathers voice rang out in my mind. _I'll never follow you, father never, I will not be weak. _I thought as I killed a squealing boar.

With my emotionless mask in place I walked back to camp to a very disgruntled Kagome. She glared at me and then glanced at the bloody boar in my hand. I walked over to start cooking it for her when her clear voice rang out.

" No just cut a piece for me". I just tightened my tail a little around me and cut a big piece for her. She snatched it out of my hand when I came in to range.

I sat down on the other side of the fire, she watched as if to look for weakness.

You watched me while I slowly disappeared.

_I wish you were here, the real you. To hold you in my arms. _I thought and glanced at her.

I reached for you to save me; You were frozen in your fear

_Why?_

Take it all away

Take it all away

Take it all away

Take it all away

I looked at her blankly, _Why couldn't I get there faster, then this wouldn't happen to her. It's all my fault. _I thought as my beast whimpered.

" You'll be healed by tomorrow, so you should get some rest" I said, not looking her in the eyes.

" Why?" Kagome asked, her mouth rimed with the boars warm blood.

" To start traveling, we have some place to go" I said.

" Oh, where?" She asked and licked her blood coated fingers. I didn't answer. Soon she fell asleep.

At dawn I returned to camp. I moved to stand over Kagome. I nudged her with my toe till she started thwarting me away.

" I'm up" She muttered turning away. I stared at her a second then grabbed her foot, she growled at me. I took her foot and started walking away with her body trailing behind.

" Stop!" She snarled and slashed her claws at me. I could feel the lower grade poison run into my blood. That wasn't her full damage she could do with the poison, _when she gets to her true powers I'll have to make sure I am not in striking range. _I thought and walked away. It stayed silent, which was disturbing. _Kagome's never quiet_ I thought as I glanced back at her. She was looking straight ahead, usually she would be engrossed in her environment and smelling things on the way. And she would constantly touch the bark of the trees.

Circling the pain in side my soul

I reached inside your silence to steal what you wont show

I studied her for a second and then walked a little faster, as if to run away from this un caring Kagome.

Two hours later of that damned silence we came across children playing. One child fell and sprained his ankle while laughing. I walked over to him.

" Are you ok?" I asked softly to the crying boy, he looked to be six years old. Kagome sneered behind me. _the Kagome I know would be holding this boy to her chest and saying words of comfort. _I thought as I picked the boy up. He started screaming when I reached for him.

" Please don't hurt me, I- I I'll do anything you want just don't hurt me!" the boy cried.

" Don't cry boy, I wont hurt you" I said to the boy while walking toward his village. _When did this happen? _I thought as I held him close from the sour faced Kagome.

" Don't worry I wont let the grumpy tailed girl hurt you either" I said to the boy. He looked up at my face and smiled. Kagome snarled behind me. I just rubbed the boys arms and purred/growled for the boy.

Soon we came into the shrieking village.

" Ahhh he has my boy!" Some women yelled crying as her husband tried to turn her around. I just walked over to the woman.

" Your boy has hurt his ankle, Ma'am" I said staring her husband down.

" Mama! don't worry he didn't hurt me he saved me!" The boy said as the other villagers came over with weapons. That stopped them up short.

" Here" I said and gently handed the boy over to his mother. Her eyes were wide and she was frightened.

" Bye-bye funny demon!" The little boy called out as I walked away. When we were deep in the forest Kagome protested about the boy.

" Why would you do something like that for a filthy human!" Kagome all but yelled at me. My breath hitched slightly before I turned to meet her glare.

I tried to find the answers in my fear but what was found is lost again as soon as it appeared

" That's what you would have done, you cared for humans. You were human" I said and walked away with a heavy heart.

Take it all away

Take it all away

Take it all away

Take it all away

" Stop! You know nothing about me!" Kagome snarled behind me. I stopped in my tracks. I felt my heart breaking, _why Kagome, oh I miss the real you, the one who loves light blue. Loves kids of all races. Can see good in all. The one who loves the scent of Cherry blossoms. Who glances at my unbound hair and looks like you want to run your hand through it. The one who has a bad temper. The one who smiles when she wakes up. The one who loved Inuyasha. Oh my Kagome I wish you were here, I wish .. . _I thought as I looked at her. The woman with the body of the person-.

I'm breaking; I cant do this on my own, can you hear me screaming out. Am I all alone?

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

You take away

_Please Kami_ I mentally whimpered.

" Shut up! You cant even remember your own name can you?" I said coldly.

" Yes, it's, it's um it's-" she said.

" Kagome, that's your name" I said and walked off.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

_like he would understand, he's just, just a . . . um bustard, ya that's what he is! And I was never a human! _I think as I followed the man with the sliver hair. Soon I settled down near a tree.

~O~

_There was a sliver boy with golden eyes and Hanyou ears staring at me. _

" _Kagome" he whispered and moved an inch towards me._

" _I'll always be here for you" he said and wrapped his arms around me, holding me like a lover. And that's what I felt, love. _

The scene flashed

_There was the boy with a older looking human, an older looking human me. And he was taking off her clothes, running his hands down her body. And I felt that love shatter._

~O~

Once again I felt him kick me awake. I opened my eyes and glared at the man.

" What" I said sitting up. He just turned around and started walking away. I found out the first time he walked away, the time when he left me in the clearing. I had ran and ended up getting thrown back.

I glared at his lean muscled back and quickly walked after him. _What was that about? Who was the boy? And was that a memory? Why am I here with this demon? I don't have any ties to him do I? _

A snarl broke my thoughts, it was the man snarling at a red eyed demoness.

" Ah Sesshomaru, we meet again" She said ranking her eyes over his body, for some reason I wanted to hit her for it, _was that past feelings?_ I thought as I watch her grin. She flicked her wrist as the man- no _Sesshomaru_ pounced at her. The blast hit me full force, and thrown me against a tree. And so everything went black.

Authors Note: Yes, yes poor poor Kagome, naw Poor Sesshomaru! So I thought it was kinda neat how Sesshy almost admits his affection /3 I loved the reviews! But no one answered my question besides Smexyfluffy1. Ty: Smexyfluffy1

Lovinthebattlefield- tears up, /3 be praying forever now.

ShugoCharaInuyash- :3, who says Kagome's alright? She could be better or worse haha ya'll see in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Um . . . Sixteen!

Point of view: Sesshomaru I couldn't help the guilt that ripped up my spine when I heard Kagome call out. I had pounced at Kagura and had dodged the attack but I hadn't realized that Kagome was in the way of it.

" No" I whispered.

" Now die" Kagura said flicking her fan at me. I just batted it away. And with a tight flick of my wrist I whipped my high grade poison whip at her. She cried out as it ripped a warm bloody path across her skin. She looked at me with fear then sadness.

" Please, free me" She whispered.

" Tell me why you were sent here" I said coldly.

" Lady Akira sent me here to see how you were doing and cause trouble" She said looking me straight in the eyes.

" Who's Lady Akira" I said.

" My masters mate, and the one who put Kagome's soul in dormant" Kagura said fixing her kimono.

" What do you mean dormant?" I asked sharply.

" She put a misunderstood soul in Kagome's body, that's why she does not remember anything, she is not Kagome" She stated.

" How do I cast that soul out and put her soul back?" I asked coldly.

" It was never cast out, she's still in there fighting, and you would have to find a miko or hoshi to cast the soul out." she said glancing at Kagome. I nodded and watched her leave. _still my fault_ I thought as I moved her hair aside from her face. She groaned slightly in pain.

" Why did you let her hit me?" She said glaring at me. _shouldn't of had my hopes up, Kagome moves slightly to the left and curls up slight and fluttered her eyes before she opens them, then she smiles brightly. _I thought as I got up and started walking away.

" Hey, where do you think your going?" She yells getting up off the ground. I just ignored her.

As I walked I shifted through scents, mikos and hoshis have sweeter scents then other humans or demons. And there scents were more pleasing if they were strong.

_About three villages away there is a strong monk, it will take . . . . . Six days at this rate._

Point of view: Kagome

" Where are we going?" I asked for the fifth time. He just kept walking. With a sigh I rubbed my forehead slightly. When I had woken up it felt like something grew or something. _What's with this inu? He's too cold even for a demon._ I thought and got a reply.

_**he wants **__**me**__** back, that's what.**_a soft voice said sounding slightly miffed.

_Who are you?_

_**I am Kagome Higurashi, and your in my body. **_I snorted slightly.

_What's your relation to this inu?_

_**My relationship with him is . . .**_

_Ahhh _I replied feeling these feelings of him.

_What is he really like?_ I couldn't help but ask.

_**Oh he can be so sweet, and he's very caring. And he has a sense of humor, and you see how he's walking?**_

_Ha he probably cant even smile._ Sesshomaru was walking like always. His lean back straight and even, long footfalls and staring straight ahead.

_**He's really listening and paying close attention to us, this is how he really walks when he's not. **_I caught a vision of Sesshomaru with his lean back straight and long footfalls but he was more relaxed.

_Oh_

_**Yeah **_she said softly

_Your in love with him! _I thought and gasped out loud. Suddenly Sesshomaru was beside me.

" Are you hurt?" He said scanning the area.

" No, I am not hurt" I said. _Ahhh you were right, that's so sweet! _

_**Told you **_

He nodded and started walking away. I hurried after him, as I walked Kagome showed me a few memories with him.

She showed me when he first tried to kill her, then when she was in a cave with a dieing boy and he comforted her, and then the kiss. I was all but drooling after she showed me the kiss. I kept replaying it.

_**Stop!**_ she all but yelled in my mind.

_Nope, I can do what ever I can. _I thought watching Sesshomaru with new eyes. Soon we made camp.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

As we walked I swear that she wanted to kill me. Her scent was driving me crazy. _this is not Kagome, this is not Kagome, this is not Kagome, this is not Kagome. _I made myself think.

**but her scent is, her body is. **my beast cut in with a growl, it was driving him crazy too. For the past half hour her arousal had became known. _this is not Kagome, this is not Kagome, I will not- no I, Ahhh I wish you the real Kagome was here, I miss your warmth and chatter, and everything about you. Why did you have to leave? I will find this strong monk and then kill A- a something! _I thought as I made camp.

" Sesshomaru, where are we headed?" she asked again.

" We have some where to be" I replied coldly. She nodded and sat beside me. I looked at her very coldly and put on my best ' go away now or die' look in place. She just grinned at me. I just wanted to hit her at that second.

I looked away and said

" Go to sleep, we'll be going a little before dawn".

" Why" she wined. She sound so much like the Kagome at that second, I turned to look at her. She locked eyes with mine. Right then I wanted so much to grab her and have her be Kagome.

" She said she's waiting" Kagome said, well really Kagome's voice said.

" Y-you can hear her" I asked slightly, it was too much to hope for.

" Yes" She replied.

" How. . Is she" I whispered.

" Fine, just mad" She said with a laugh.

I looked away, _So Kagome really is in there. . ._ drifted through my mind as I got up.

" What are you doing?" Kagome- no this _soul_ said.

" Come" I said and started a fast jog.

" What should I call you" I asked coldly.

" Um . . . Aimi" the person in Kagome's body said.

" Hurry up _Aimi_" I called back and jogged faster. By dawn we were half way there.

" I " she huffed " Cant go" huff " on at this rate" she finshed. With a growl I glared at her.

" You- Aimi will start running this instant, or else" I said, I was near my breaking point.

" Or what?" Aimi asked and crossed her arms. With a snarl I through her over my shoulder.

" Hey, you will put me down now!" she yelled and kicked. And so I ran with her yelling and trying to kick me. By half day we were already a day away.

" Where the hell our we going" she asked and stopped trying to kick me.

" We'll be there soon" I said, the only thing I was running on was the need to get Kagome back. And those five days of no sleep really kicked me. With an inaudible snarl I ran faster.

_soon, swear to Kami, that you'll have your body back_. I thought as the village came into view. I stopped running when I got to the edge of the village. Who would want a Taiyoukai suddenly dropping into their village. _Didn't stop me any other time, but then I don't have Kagome's body with me. _I thought as I walked forward.

" Stop there you filthy demon" Yelled the monk twirling his stave. _Oh kami I've ran all this way for a rooky! _I thought glaring at him. I took a step forwards. He eeked slightly and then gripped his stave like it was life itself.

" I-I told you to stay right there!" he said, his fear was slipping through his body.

" Are you able to cast someone's soul out?" I asked coldly.

" No! I wont let you do this to me! No matter what, I really like this body!" Aimi screamed and started kicking.

" Stop this instant, this is not your body and I will have Kagome back in control" I said keeping my eyes on the monk.

"How's this you don't kill me, and I cast out her soul" He compromised. I nodded, he visibly relaxed.

" Ok" He said and took a step toward us. I opened my mouth to yell a warning and my body was already moving when the monk got run through with the Dive Katans Of the Felines, or called the Zlatá duše Sucker, it was Czech.

" What are you doing with the forbidden Zlatá duše Sucker" I asked sharply as she ripped the sword out of his body.

" Huh, what's a Zlatá something something?" She purred.

" Zlatá duše Sucker, that's were your from" I grounded out.

" Zlatá duše Sucker, hmm never heard my katans called that. It means golden soul suck right?" She asked eyeing me.

" Golden soul suck_er_" I said, _why am I doing this?_ I thought, Aimi was dead silent.

" Ahhh she didn't want to be taken out now did she, my little vzácný" she purred.

" What do you want?" I asked. _when did I start asking questions instead of killing them first? _

" Jste udělal svou práci mé ach tak málo sladké drahý?" she purred to Aimi.

"Ne, matka. to není čas ještě" Aimi replied.

" oh, lepší brzy. pečovat o své Inu milence. uvidíme. . . Dcera" the demoness purred.

"Nebudu vám nepodaří mámu, já budu vždycky snažit co nejlépe. uvidíme, matky na Draggas." Aimi said with a sad note in her voice.

" Sbohem Dcera Draggas." she purred back and disappeared. _What the hell, I'll need to get better at my Czech before I can understand half of what they said. _

" What was that about?" I asked glaring at her.

" I warned her away" she said.

" Your lying" I said walking away. She stayed silent. I mentally sighed and started shifting through the scents as I left with Aimi on my back.

Authors Note: Ha, ok it's really cool if you check out how Google translation says it, it's cool. Anyway I just wanna let ya know that I'll be helping Inulover1213 with her story : Angels Livin in Your Heart. And yes I am a hypocrite * Now I have to change my profile* I'll be working on a story of Arinka's point of view from Inulover1213 story. No I don't own Luna from that story but Arinka is my character J

Zlatá duše Sucker- golden soul sucker

Vzácný- precious

Jste udělal svou práci mé ach tak málo sladké drahý- Have you done your job my oh so little sweet precious

Ne, matka. to není čas ještě- No, mother. It's not time yet.

oh, lepší brzy. pečovat o své Inu milence. uvidíme. . . Dcera - Oh, better be soon. Take care of my inu lover, see you daughter.

Nebudu vám nepodaří mámu, já budu vždycky snažit co nejlépe. uvidíme, matky na Draggas - I won't fail you mama, I'll always try my best. See ya Mothers of Draggas

Sbohem Dcera Draggas- Farewell Daughter of Draggas.

See what Draggas are in the next chapter

Se do další kapitoly


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen?

_This cant be happing!_

_**It is **_

_I already know that so shut it _

_**Hey it's my body so watch it **_

_So .. . _

_**How can you be in lead with that, that monster that wants to take what's mine away.**_

_Watch it your being more and more with your demonic nature._

_**Am not**_

_Are too_

_**Not**_

_Am_

_**No! now tell me what the hell Draggas are.**_ Kagome thought, while enjoying being held by Sesshomaru, even tho it was slugged over his shoulder.

_Hmm, ok. . . Draggas come from the heart of Europe, they are feline demons, but only a pocket full have moved here with mother to make a life here._

_**Why did you come to Japan?**_

_In my home country they are easily killing us off. So mother and our family picked up and set sail to the seas. Right now Aunt Derhroa is the only one alive beside us. And She's cubed._

_**What's the rest of your family? **_

_Aunt Searta, it means unknown. Died protecting her cubs. Zlatý ale, means golden son. He would have been . . Six in human years. měsíční svit would have been five and it's means moonlight. Then květina - flower- and her husband děkan and their cubs. Spravedlivý - Fair- and sada - set- they were twins. And then that's all. Derhroa is the youngest. _

_**Was. . . So sad. . . **_

_And I am the only heir to Akira. But she killed father cause he disobeyed her, now she's found the perfect mate. Sesshomaru. But that's not gonna happen cause I'm gonna take him before her. _

_**No you are not going to take him! He's **__**mine**__**. Got that!**_

_Not if I can get him first, and I still have control of this body. And it seems he also likes this body so I'll have better chance, got it Cursed duše. _

_**How dare you call me cursed soul! Great your in my body and you're my rival. You know what I will get out of this you . . You Příliš nadržený mládě!**_

_Now how would I be a overly horny cub? _

_**Cause you just are! **_

Point of view: Sesshomaru

_This is taking too long! _I think as I walked following the scent of a miko. _if only I knew how to cast a soul out. _I almost sighed let a small part of my mind daydream of her. It was driving me crazy not be with her. Well I must've missed something cause Kag- Aimi tapped my shoulder.

" Sesshy" she said softly.

" What Aimi" I said coldly.

" I've got control, Me Kagome, really" she said. I blinked quickly then took in her scent, she was lying.

" You are messing up her scent when you lie" I said coldly. Aimi growled low in _her_ throat.

" Fine" she growled.

" Hn, now shut up" I said, no matter how much I loved Kagome's voice, I just couldn't stand someone saying something in her voice like that. And so I went back to thinking of Kagome again. I was jerked out of my thoughts as I felt her move her hand along the length of my shoulder.

" Stop!" I said coldly. In replied she stuck her hand down my haori. I whipped her around the front of me and growled at her.

" What" she purred. I glared at her and knocked her to the floor.

" You, _parasite _will never touch me in that manner ever again!" I growled at her. She smiled up at me.

" Why ever not?" she purred.

" You are lucky that you are in _her_ body, or else I would kill you" I snarled. She paled. I glared again and pressed on a never in her neck, making her black out. _Now, how long till we get there?_ I thought as I took a deep breath. The miko, her scent was of raindrops and cherries. _if I run all night and then till afternoon I'll get there. _I think gently picking up Kagome's body.

As I ran I kept glancing at her face, she looked so peaceful, so her that it cut me to the core. Who would have know that I would be so affected by this human girl that loves everything, well almost everything. And so as I run I put my head near her ear and said

" You're the air

I cant breathe

How can I still stand here?

You've sent me into agony

Why am I still standing here . . . Without you?

Why am I still standing here alive, when you've token the air.

My love come back and breath live back into me."

And I also told her a old poem

"I wish I could hold you

Like I do in my dreams.

I wish you could see that I have never left your side.

You should see the smile you send to this world.

Do you see how cold and pale it is without you here?" I took a deep breath and continued

"Even tho there you are in front of me,

A quick blast of happiness,

Runs away when you did

Do you see the pain of you being ripped from me?

Now I did you, not you needing me ,

But me needing you,

To hold onto you till fate do us part,

Even then I'll fight.

Will you give me back my heart,

With you trailing behind?" I don't know what made me tell her these poems but, I did.

By moon high I once again told her another.

" This one day a man came to me.

'Have you seen my heart?'

'No I have not,'

The fair maiden,

The one who breathes live into me,

The one running through the trees,

Dances with the fireflies,

And running with the wind,

She my fair maiden,

Has token my soul and heart" by dawn I had chosen another to tell her, imaging that I was telling Kagome, not just her body.

" I run by your side

But do you see?

And when you disappeared

Where was I?

Who was I to hold but you?

Who was I to run after?

Who was I to smile at?

Who else took my heart

But

You?" I had whispered the last part softly. And by mid afternoon, I had about five before I reached the village.

" You run,

So do I

But why?" I was cut off at the end of why. I had walked into an indivisible barrier. I couldn't move a muscle. An alarm sounded in the village. _shit! __**yeah, what to do now?**__ how am I to know? _villagers armed with demon slayer weapons. _so I just had to be walking to a slayer village, you are very mean fate. You know that don't you!_ I think as I watched them lower my knees to the dirt. They wrapped chains around my wrists and feet, and wrapped them tightly to my body. I watched as they did the same to Kagome's body.

And so I was man handled into the center of their town. And I was _still_ not able to move. Soon I was perched up against a big pillar. Wrapped tightly to it with rope. _I guess they ran out of metal. _

Five minutes later I could move my muscles, I twitched my claws slightly, I only be able to move an inch at most. _damn it!_

" Why are ye here" asked the young miko that looked to be fourteen. I just glared at her and tried to unchain myself.

" I'll asked once again, or else your companion will get hurt" she said softly. My hand twitched.

" Ok" she said with a flick of her wrist. My eyes widened as they started walking over to her with bats and clubs.

" I was looking for you, miko" I said coldly, staring straight at her.

" Why?" surprise clear in her voice.

" Promise not to hurt her first, have no one to hurt her" I said coldly. She snorted slightly.

" Now why would I do that, it is you that can not set limits to me" she said leaning back onto her heels. I looked at her coldly and stayed silently. _**This wont work!**__ yes it will __**how can you be sure? **_I mentally growled at my beast.

" Beat him a little" she ordered.

Point of view: Aimi

I woke to the sounds of wood hitting flesh. I blinked quickly twice before I noticed anything. I was chained to a pillar. _What?_ I thought as I looked around people were milling around here.

That sound came again. I glanced over to the sound only to see I could only move an inch. A woman, no girl was standing in front of Sesshomaru watching villagers beat Sesshomaru. _**No! No! I will kill them for this! **__I agree._

" Now, will you tell me you're here" the girl said as Sesshomaru spat blood. He stayed silent. And the villagers came forwards again.

" Stop! I'll tell you everything! Just stop hurting him!" my voice had a double tone, for Kagome was using all her power to yell this too. Sesshomaru glared at us. The girl turned to us.

" Why are you here?" she asked.

" Don't tell her anything before she promises" Sesshomaru said coldly.

" What would you do if I didn't?" I asked

" I'll have him beat again" she said coldly. _**No! tell her everything she wants to know! don't let him get hurt anymore!**_

" What would you do If I tell you what you want to know?" I asked.

" That depends on why you're here" she said.

" He's here for your help" I said.

" What about you?" she asked.

" I was not awake was I not" I said.

" Well" she said glaring at me. And she flicked her wrist. The villagers ran forward.

" You have to ask him" I said quickly. The villagers stopped.

" Fine, sliver hair why the hell do you need my help?" she grounded out.

" Unbound us first" he said coldly.

" Fine! Untie them" she said, fed up. And so as I dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru caught me. He held me close.

" I need you to cast out this soul" he said.

" Why?" she asked

" Can you not do that?" he asked

" Of course I can, just why?" she asked.

" Some demon put a unknown soul into this body and I want the original person to be put back. And don't harm her body." he said.

" Please don't do this, I really like this body! I, I can love you the way she did!" I blurted out.

" You will do this, will you not" he said coldly, completely ignoring me.

" If you give me ten coins of gold, and do not step foot here unless told so" She said.

" Deal" he said.

" No please! Please rethink this! What can she provide you that I cant? " I pleaded. He just looked towards the woman.

" Because, you are not her. And you'll never be" He said coldly as the woman walked forward.

" Set her down on the ground, flat on her back" she said.

" No!" I screamed and kicked and thrashed.

" You'll stop" he said.

" You wont hurt this body, so you cant make me!" I screamed finely getting out of his grip. _**Please don't do this, you'll find the perfect person to love, but he is mine! **__I don't care, he wont be your's for long! _

" Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled. _**His beast was right, he does say shut up a lot.**_ Kagome thought.

I flung myself at him. He lost his balance a little, but that was enough. I pushed him to the ground. I pressed my lips against him. He stiffened so much that he could have been a board. Then he relaxed had kissed me back. I was melting. He pushed me to the ground and snarled at me.

" You are not her!" he snarled and pinned me down on to the ground.

" What else" he asked coldly.

" Um. . . . You put some of your blood mixed with mine, and I'll put my hand on her forehead. And you'll just have to chant with me and pour your jaki into her. He nodded.

" Ok, here" she said softly and handed him a knife. Her blood was already running. I felt his weight shift. He put his hand in hers and let their blood mingle.

" Open your mouth" he commanded me. I shook my head and turned away. I really didn't want this to happen.

" Gaby, come and hold her head, please" she asked softly.

" Yes ma'am" the boy said and held my head softly.

" Please pry open her mouth" she said. I looked up at Sesshomaru.

" You really lover her don't you" I said softly. Something flashed in his eyes. With a nod I willingly opened my mouth.

" Good" the woman said softly to me. I felt her put her hand on my forehead.

" Put your hand atop of mine" she said to Sesshomaru. And so I felt his warmth added.

" Soul, you that are not to be here, give back the body of this girl. Go back to yours, and live your hate and go back to your body anew. Kami here this chant and answer this call" she said, and I felt her healing powers and Sesshomaru's jaki pour into me. _that's why she didn't fight, she's a healing miko._

" God and Goddess of soul and peace, take this girls hate and pain away and renew her, and put her back into her own body. Let her be where she belongs. God of thunder hear my cry, transport her soul to her body, transport her body to where it needs to be. Goddess of rain wash away this sorrow. God of love, help her through this. Goddess of peace bring back this girls soul to her own body and dispel this soul. God and Goddess of nature, walk with these two beloved girls" she said, doubled toned with Sesshomaru's voice.

" Call her name" I heard her say, everything was getting fussy and dark like I was getting ripped away.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

I quickly took a deep breath.

" Kagome, please come back to me" I whispered into her ear. Her body shook beneath my own. The spot beside Kagome shimmered light purple. As she gasped a body appeared beside her. A fourteen looking Dragga appeared in the spot. She had dark violet strips, there was seven in all, two on each cheek and three on her forehead. She had dark white hair with violet strikes. And was wearing a purple kimono.

I looked back at Kagome. She moved slightly to the left and fluttered her eyes awhile then opened them with a smile. The next thing I know I crushed her to me, and put my face into her shoulder.

" I missed you" she whispered softly.

" You too"

Authors Note: yay good ended for this chapter is it not? Nope cause it's gonna be going down the toilet very soon. J Yay I got out the first Chapter of um . . . Pain of an outsider, Arinka's story. Thanks

Loveinthebattlefield

Smexyfluffy1


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter um . . . Eighteen

" Hey enough with all the hugging! We have things to do" the Dragga said.

" I just got back and you want me to get straight to work! No" I said. With a almost silent sigh he let me go.

" Healing miko, where is the best place to get swords? And how long from here would it take us?" she asked.

" Um. . . That would have to be the tribe of Nahuel. It would be two weeks travel from here. Just keep going south." The young miko said. Sesshomaru walked up to the healing miko and handed her a bag of coins.

" Um, is it too much to ask for clothing?" I asked looking down at my tattered light blue sundress, it _was_ nice.

" No, Itsuki can you give these two fighting kimonos?"

" Yes Hotaru" he said and scurried away.

" Excuse me? What kind of demon are you? Your so pretty!" a Girl asked holding the hand of a boy.

" Thank you, I'm a Noroika. And your are?" I asked.

" I am Sayuri and this is my twin Kohaku" she said with pride. _aw so cute! Twins are so rare, they must be the pride of the village._

" So nice to meet you" I said smiling.

" Sorry nice demon but be got to go, bye-bye!" they said together. I smiled as they quickly walked away.

" Ok it's set! At the Nahuel tribe we'll get you a sword, well Sesshomaru will" Aimi said with a smile. I glanced at the fighting kimono, it was dark blue with light blue swirls.

" Thank you Itsuki!" I said as he walked away.

" C'mon! Lets go get changed!" Aimi said grabbing my hand.

" Lets first get a bath" I said.

" Come" Sesshomaru said walking away. _Well, this is going well. I just hope we wont have any more run-ins with her, again._ I thought running after Sesshomaru. I pounced onto his back.

" Got cha" I whispered in his ear. He chuckled slightly, You would only know he did if you were in contact with him.

" This'll be fun, now wont it" I giggled.

" Hn" was his reply.

" Hey wait up! _hey_!" Aimi said running after us.

" How long till we get to the hot springs?" I asked once she caught up.

" Awhile" was his answer._ He still has bad conversation skills! _But I kept up a steady stream of conversation with Aimi. About thirty two minutes we got to the seventh clearing.

" Just go through that path and you'll find the hot spring" Sesshomaru said.

We walked in silence, the hot spring was only fifteen feet from the clearing.

" Glad to be back?" Aimi asked as we relaxed into the hot water.

" Yeah, didn't know how much I missed it till I lost it" I said cleaning my skin.

" Hmm" she said cleaning her hair.

" Why did you follow your mother?" I asked softly.

" She's my mother, and I didn't have a reason to not follow her" she said.

" Do you now?" I ask.

" Yes, you" she said. I blinked in shock, _she thinks me important enough to risk her life to help me._

" Any friend would" She said getting up.

" Depends" I said getting up too. She was putting on her fighting kimono when I got out of the warm water. Her kimono was light violet with dark violet strikes. Her hair was flying around her as she put her hands up and twirled. She giggled as she did so. I gave a giggle of my own as I put on my kimono.

" Don't!" she said and quickly took my hair tie.

" Not till training in the morning" she said, well commanded.

" Fine" I said smiling. I was laughing when we came into the clearing. Sesshomaru nodded and walked towards the hot spring.

" Wanna peep?" Aimi whispered in my ear. I giggled.

" Naw, well . . ." I said.

" C'mon! it'll be fun!" she whispered in my ear softly. I blushed as I imagined how that would look. I glanced at her, she was grinning evilly.

" Please?" she whispered. I nodded slightly. And so we quickly and silently peeped from a bush.

He was mid deep in water and washing his long silver hair. Aimi inched forwards and took his clothes. We stayed and watched him wash his hair a few seconds longer and quickly fled. Aimi hid his clothes under a bush over twenty- five feet from where we were.

We were giggling by the fire when we heard a soft growl. _cant believe we did this! _I thought as we giggled more.

" It'll be so funny, ne?" she whispered. I covered my flushed face slightly with my hands.

" What do you think he'll do?" I asked.

" Don't know but he'll still be dripping wet" she whispered.

" Yeah, but you shouldn't have done that, just peeping would have been enough" I whispered back.

" Well I left his foot wear, so he wont get all dirty again" she giggled. We were just getting over are giggles when he came into camp. We stayed very silent. I kept glancing at him and the fire.

" Well" he said. That's it took we were laughing full out. He growled.

" Aimi, retrieve my clothes" he said.

" Sure" giggle " I'll do that" giggle " just don't move" she said getting up.

" Sorry" I said softly as she left.

" Hn" he said looking at me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and he had his eyes narrowed slightly. Those bright golden eyes pierced me as he put fish on the fire to cook.

" Here" she said with a big smile as she handed him his clothes. He took them and went back to the hot spring.

" That, was a very good view" she said smirking. I smacked her slightly on the arm.

" You perve" I said hiding a smile.

" But you are too" she said smiling.

" Not till he came" I said still hiding a smile. We giggled and pushed each other slightly as Sesshomaru came back to camp. He raised an eyebrow, and thrown us are fish. He walked over to a tree and ate his own.

" I'll be teaching you hand to hand, and Sesshomaru will teach you swordplay" Aimi said suddenly.

" Why?" I asked sharply.

" Mama will change you in three months time, As the custom of the Draggas your fight each other till death."

" Why?" I asked again.

" Ok, if there are more then one female Dragga they fight each other for the right to mate the male. The winner will fight the male, if the male wins he will mate her. If the female wins she'll have to find another mate or mate with that male." Aimi said.

" Ok, but why do I have to do this?" I asked.

" Mama will go with our custom. Fight till death" Aimi said.

" Fine" I muttered.

" We'll start training in the morn, and Sesshomaru will train you in the evening" She said. Sesshomaru nodded.

" Just great" I muttered sarcastically as I laid down to sleep. It felt like I only slept for a second when Aimi woke me up.

" Up solider!" She commanded.

" No" I groaned and rolled away from her standing form.

" Yes" she said tapping her foot slightly. With a sigh I sat up. Aimi was standing really straight and had her hair in a very high pony tail. I was combing through my hair when she handed me my hair tie.

" Nice and high" she said and helped me up. Once that was done she asked me to take form.

" What?" I asked.

" Let me see what you know" she said and came at me. I ducked her punch and tried to punch her in the gut. Yup tried. Ended up on my back on the floor.

" You suck" she said smiling over me. The wind had been knocked out of me.

" Shut it and help me" I said getting up.

" Again" she commanded. I almost sighed, well I didn't have time to sigh before her foot collided with the back of my calf.

" You really like to knock me down don't you?" I said rolling over.

" Again!" she said. This time I had sense to doge, but to only to run into her other fist. I felt the knocking pain of her punching me in the jaw. I hit the floor hard.

There was stars everywhere. And my back and body hurt, my head hurt, no my jaw hurt. _What is she? The fists of steal? Damn I cant take that many hit from her or else I'll be down for good. But then Sesshomaru will kill her. _I allowed myself to imagine that, and I almost let my self grin.

And so with determination to not get hit again and I got up. I was way wrong, I got hit again, and again and of course again. _What was I thinking? _I thought as I dodged the next kick. I blocked her fist with my forearm.

" Good, but not enough" she said, and so I was on the floor again.

" Ok, I'll tell you what you got wrong and what you got right" Aimi said grinning. " But you get to take a bath first, well us."

" Grh" was my response. It was already mid- morning.

When I came back to camp Sesshomaru was there again. He had a fire going, and breakfast cooking.

" I would rather you taut be both" I said softly to him.

" Hmm, I'm a mean teacher" He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He smile, not a fleeing smile but a good smile.

" You should smile more often" I said moving his hair slightly to the side and caressed his face. He closed his eyes slightly and turned his face into my hand and kissed it. I was surprised but then happiness leaked through. I smiled.

" And you should forever smile" Sesshomaru said still holding my hand with in his own. I leaned forward slightly. He studied me slightly and then pulled me into his lap, and wrapped his arms around me. I turned in his embrace and put my arms around him. I wanted him to kiss me so bad, but it seems that If I wanted a kiss I was going to have to take it. With that I leaned forward and kissed him. First he didn't respond for a split second then his lips were crushing mine, in a nice way. I pulled my body closer to him. My arms were around his neck and my hands in his hair. One of his hands was in my hair and the other caressing my face.

Surprise bite me when he gently bite my lip. His tongue touched my lips slightly before I let him. His tongue danced and warred with mine. We parted panting. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful eyes looking at me with unknown love. I that moment I knew what real love was and felt like, I had fell madly and deeply in love with Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the west. And I was fine with it.

I smile brightly and hugged him tight to me. He in return tightened his arms.

" Hello! No time for this!" Aimi said coming into camp. I groaned in annoyance.

" You have the worst timing!" I said moving to face her in Sesshomaru's lap.

" Oh, yes I know, too bad. Get up I need to show you the right form. And what you did wrong" she said. With another sigh I got up and took position.

" Ok, stand on the balls of your feet" She said eyeing the pose.

" How?" I asked. And so we went through the definition and posture of ' balls of your feet'.

" Now bend your knees slightly, good. And here hold your hands like this" she said re-fixing how I held my fist, with the thumb in. she shook her head and showed how I was to have it out.

" Ok hold your fists and forearms nearer to your face, yes, yes! Like that" she rambled as I did as she told.

" Now kick my left hand" she said holding her left hand out. I let my foot hit her.

" No, when you kick, bend your knee and thrust. And turn your body as you do so" she said gently touching my calf and moving my body slightly.

" Ok, my left is one and my right is two. When I say one, you punch that hand, the same for the second." she said. I nodded and to the new posture.

" One two kick two one punch, low kick both" she said as I pounded my limbs at her.

" Ok, that's it for today" she said with a huge smile. _thank kami! My legs and arms are burning! _and so I plopped down on the ground as Sesshomaru handed me my breakfast.

" Well start traveling tomorrow" Sesshomaru said.

" Why? We did to get moving!" Aimi said fast.

" Your traveling with us, there for you'll listen to my commands" Sesshomaru said coldly.

" Bu-but! Ghh you, you Ty idiote! co-how, můžete si dokonce velet mě!- means You idiot! what the- how can you even command me!- Ty jsi takový arogantní pes, který má nemocnou zadku! Můžete ani pochopit, kurva, co jsem řekl. A ty jsi ten, kdo se zavedením tohoto dívka v nebezpečí, že tu! Váš vinen!" she yelled. I glanced a Sesshomaru, his face was blank, but if you could read his eyes you could see confusion.

" She said: You idiot! what the- how can you even command me! You are such an arrogant dog that has a sick up his ass! You can't even understand a fucking word I said.

And you're the one putting this girl in danger being here! your at fault!" I said softly. He just looked at her.

" You are the coward saying something in a different language" Sesshomaru said coldly and had her pinned to a tree and was slowly choking her.

" Sesshomaru don't, she's just being a ass" I said touching his arm lightly.

" Please don't" I said wrapping my hand the best I could around his arm. Aimi was making choking sounds and was feebly trying to free herself.

" Please Sesshomaru, don't kill her, for me don't kill her" I pleaded. He held on for a few seconds and let go of her throat. Aimi fell to the floor and blacked out.

Sesshomaru pulled me to himself and held me to him. I wrapped my arms around him. _I don't want him to let go. He didn't kill her, so everything's fine. She's safe and so am I and Sesshomaru's temper is gone or subdued. _I thought and pulled myself closer to him. Soon we moved to sit by the fire and hold each other. I laid my head against his chest, he had token off his armor so I wouldn't get hurt.

Pont of view: Sesshomaru

_I shouldn't have lost my temper! It make Kagome upset, I cant- shouldn't Ghh. At least I get to hold her. I don't know how long I wanted to hold her like this. I cant ever lose her again. I wont let her get taken away from me again! _I thought as I looked at her up turned face.

" Are you ok?" I asked softly, I really wanted to hear her voice.

" Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you for stopping" she said.

" Sesshomaru, cant you please tell me the rest of the poem? Please start to the beginning" she said softly. She said after some time. I nod.

" You run,

So do I

But why?

I stop

But you come back,

And motion for me

And so

I run

You, who has run as swift a night

As graceful as a deer

As sweet as strawberries

And so I run

After this

Wild woman

That

Stolen

My heart." I said softly.

" Please tell me another" she pleaded, and looked up at me with doe eyes. I let out a soft breath.

" Skin as light as the moon

Smile as bright as sunlight

Hair the color of night

Eyes the color of the sky

Your voice like the soft rain

Scent of summer

Laughter of angels

You look at the world in innocence

You are my angel

The angel of my heart

Do you hear me whispering your name

To the wind?

Do you see the sunshine

In your wake?

Do you see what I do?" I said still soft.

" So beautiful" Kagome breathed.

" Another?" she asked with a shy smile.

" Dancing stars stare in awe.

At the figure on the hill.

' who is that?' they say.

A golden star said ' that is natures daughter.'

They still watched as she danced

With the wolves and twirled with the fireflies.

The golden star came and

Danced with her.

So they danced and danced till dawn." I whispered. She smiled up at me, and then her stomach growled. I chuckled and moved her off my lap. I put more wood on the fire and went hunting for her.

Point of view: Kagome

_He's so beautiful when he told me those poems. His slight mask fell and his voice was flowing with the words, and emotion of the poem. The way he looked at me with that intense happy and amused look. _I smiled softly as I looked into the fire. It was almost twilight. _After dinner I should start training._ I thought as he walked into camp with a huge deer, it would last us three to four days, _I just hope we'll stay here for that long._ I thought as I watched him cook it, he was one of the best cooks. He sat next to me and handed me my dinner.

" Thank you" I said and ate.

Authors Note: :3

Thanks

ShugoCharaInuyasha- lol happy ending huh? Romance not that much eh .

loveinthebattlefield- glad it was a good chapter! J

smexyfluffy1- lol, thought she was gone? But it was fun writing her a little, maybe I should have caused more injury but eh, there's still the next chapter!

Yay thank ya'll ^_^ have a good weekend.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_How am I going to learn how to hold a sword? How am I going to get a sword? Am I going to use a wooden stick for practice? _I thought finishing my dinner.

" Ok come on, lets see what you know" Sesshomaru said getting up. Hesitating I stood up too. He handed me Tensaiga, he was holding the new sword.

" What's your new sword's name?" I asked looking at it, it was beautiful.

" Bakusaiga" he stated watching me handle Tensaiga. I automatically gripped it and had my thumb sticking out. He shook his head lightly and moved my thumb to over lap the other fingers.

Sesshomaru suddenly attacked with Bakusaiga, I ducked from the swinging sword.

" What the hell!" I squeaked and brought the sword just in time to block clumsily. He shook his head slightly and swung his sword to my left, for a second I was struck at the beauty and grace of the movements.

He twisted his sword at the last second and hit me with the blunt side of the sword. It stung, _What the hell I thought this was practice! I wasn't suppose to get hit, in what ever forum. _

I squeaked again and started dodging like crazy, and he hit me every time. Soon I was on the floor breathing hard.

" No fair! This isn't practice! This- this is a beating!" I said sitting up.

" Tomorrow we'll begin again" was all he said looking at me soberly. With a sigh I handed him his Tensaiga, he took it wordlessly. I stretched and walked over to my mat. I gladly took out my high pony tail and ended up staring up at the stars. _I don't think I'll be able to sleep with out him, should I? ah hell I'll give in._ I thought sitting up again.

" Sesshomaru?" I whispered.

" Hn?" was his answer.

" Can I, can I use you as a pillow?" I asked blushing fearlessly. After some time of silence I thought he ignored me. With a defeated sigh I rolled over. I felt Sesshomaru's warm hand touch my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my body, I turn into his body and wrapped my arms and body to his. My body fit perfectly to his, as if I was made just for him. Even Inuyasha's arms and hands never felt like this, no only Sesshomaru would fit me so perfectly. As I cuddled with Sesshomaru I thought about what mamma said to me.

" _**You can have this, Shina Kasai. This is your family but you have to fight for it. Your slowly melting his heart but you cant just melt it you have to break the ice. He is unwilling to love you because of his past, but he's your soul mate. Kagome your running out of time" she said. **__He cant be running out of time, and what does she mean by breaking the ice? What's so bad about the past besides his parents? _I thought resting my head against his chest, it felt perfect. I felt safe and loved, cherished.

"_**Kagome, if he doesn't fall in love with you, he'll die. Fate has cursed him when he was a pup, and now you might be ripped from him. And not only will he die but it will feel like you've been ripped apart. You'll have physical and emotional pain every second and you'll always walk alone for you'll never find another."**__ She said it as if she knew that pain, I wonder what happened to her. And what the hell this curse is. He cant and wont be taking away from me, ever. _My time with Aimi set my emotions to crystal, but that doesn't mean I know how to tell him that, yes in his eyes there's love but does he know? And so with that confusing thought I fell asleep.

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~O~

_What was I thinking? But it's not so bad, besides her scent not making me think right. Ahhh! Why? Damn you father! I am not goin to follow in your footsteps, I only feel friendship with this woman._ that thought rang false, deadly false. _I cant believe I have to lie to myself._

_**See, you cant or wont lie to other people but you lie to your self.**_

_Shut up!_

_**You use that word too much, don't you have a better word**_

_What do you want?_

_**Control **_

_No, I remember how horrible it was not having control._

_**Your just lucky you have good control, but that will be gone once her demonic smell comes, and she'll smell your arousal from just a look from her.**_

_Keh, she wont care_

_**Liar! Liar your such a freaking liar, don't you hear that ringing false, don't you remember how she kissed you? That alone tells you she loves you, now get your act together! **_

_. . . . . Go to sleep_

_**I cant till you do**_

_Damn it, cant I just cant fall asleep _

_**But she soon fell like a rock **_

_Lucky _

With a sigh I breathed her scent deeply. I looked at her peaceful face, the face of an angel. She looked so content, she had wrapped her body around mine, oh any demon could have smell my want. It was painstakingly wrapped around me, thank Kami she at the time being had the smell of a human. I don't know how long I just gazed at her face before I fell asleep.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

Someone groaning woke me up, I peeked from my left eye, it was Aimi. She sat up and scowled, she stretched and walked over to us.

" So cute, almost" Aimi said re putting her hair in a high ponytail.

" Shut up and give us one more hour" I said snuggling closer to Sesshomaru.

" Nope" she said grabbing me around the waist.

" No" I said holding tighter to him. She gave another yank, I was losing my hold. Sesshomaru growled deadly and pulled me to him.

He was still asleep, he moved to the right and shielded me with his body.

" Ah he snuggles!" was Aimi's sugar coded squeak, she still sounded pissed.

" Go back to sleep" I grumbled, I was sick and tired of her pulling us apart.

" We have training to do! Now get off your lazy ass!" Aimi screeched.

" Shut up! Or do I have to knock you out again" Sesshomaru said coldly, he was looking at her through his left eye.

" Look we have training, my matka has a lot of training and a lot of stuff up her sleeve" Aimi said swallowing quickly.

" Kagome needs training yes, but she will not fight her I will." Sesshomaru said still holding me.

" You cant do that! She'll just put a spell on you and still fight" she informed us.

" We'll see, but for now go take a bath" he said letting me go. With a sigh I got up. I wasn't too upset at what he said, I was half expecting that.

Point of view: Sango

~O~

" Are you sure this is going to work Ginta?" I asked.

" If they have any sense of smell then yes" Ginta said marking a tree with his scent. I nodded and smiled slightly. It's been over two months sense I fell and chained with Ginta. But in that short time I felt like he was kin to me.

" I hope we find them soon" I said softly.

" Don't worry we will" was Ginta's answer.

Point of view: Miroku

"I re found the trail" Hakkaku yelled out.

" Good, how stale are they?" I asked.

" About two weeks" he called out with a deer over his shoulder. I smiled slightly, he loved deer.

" I'm surprised that there is still any deer left with you here" I said.

" Your not the only one, Rayen says the same thing" he said.

" And she is?" I asked.

" My mate. I wonder if the pup is a boy or girl, too bad I didn't get to see her and my pup. I'll probably die so I'll never see them." he said with a sad note.

Point of view: Inuyasha

~O~

" Hurry up! The incarnation should be seven sunsets from now!" I yelled out to Koga.

" I'm coming, damn cant someone relieve them selves with out someone yelling at them?" Koga muttered walking over to me. I huffed slightly and started walking fast.

Point of view: Kagome

~O~

With a grateful sigh I walked over to the fire, still slightly damp.

" No, not yet" Aimi called out putting her hair in a high ponytail and took stance. With a sigh I did the same.

And so the dance began. I dodged a lot and got in about two hits before I was on the ground.

" Up" she said, I followed the command. And soon I was on the floor again. The suicidal fight ended by mid-morning. After the sounds of our fighting stopped Sesshomaru came back. He re- heated last nights dinner.

" After breakfast we'll start traveling to Nahuel" He said.

" Yes" Aimi crowed. I groaned and sat next to Sesshomaru. Soon we were finshed eating and following Sesshomaru's lead. I chattered about meaningless stuff, soon Aimi joined in my chatter.

Another's note: Sorry that this is so short! And it took so long to get this out. From now on it'll probably take till Sunday, at times I work on a chapter over the course of the week, but I might be goin on to the soccer team, scared shitless :3 have a good day!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

I sighed as I looked at the fire, it's been a week traveling to Nahuel. We only had one week to go . I watched Sesshomaru make a fire as Aimi combed through her dark white and violet hair. Aimi had mellowed out a little bit, but that was only cause Sesshomaru hasn't touched me. That made me a bit miffed and well hurt, our relationship was going so good. _why cant it just be me and him, like in the beginning of this? Why do new people or friends keep butting in, I mean is I was glad I saw Shippo and Rin but come on I just want to be alone with him for a while. It's as if he turned a very important switch off and wont turn it back on. . . What am I going to do?_ I thought rubbing my hurt muscles. I was getting better in training but I still hurt.

Aimi was nodding off, her hair around her like a halo. It would be a lot harder to comb her hair in the morning. I watched as she fell asleep, her body was sprawled all over the tree roots. I turned my attention back to Sesshomaru making dinner. He was making some kind of stew. His nose twitched as he smelled what he was making, he scrunched up his nose and shook his head slightly. He got up to get something to put in the stew. I smile as I watched him leave my line of sight. Over the week my hearing and sight got better, it was like I turned and stumbled into a whole new world of hearing and sight, and with that saw the raw beauty of everyone and everything around me.

Soon Sesshomaru came back with big handfuls of plants to use as spices. Not five minutes of putting the spices in did the smell make my mouth water. I licked my lips and took in the mouth watering smell of it.

" When do you think it will be done?" I asked.

" Not that long" Sesshomaru said, his eyes flickering to my face and turned away. He's been like that all week, as if looking at me might kill him. I was very tempted to blow up at him but something about those flicking eyes made me not want to. I turned back to the fire and watched them dance, fire so many colors just blazing beautifully.

" Here" Sesshomaru said and handed me a bowl of the stew he made. I didn't hear him move. _how does he do that?_ I thought as I smiled.

" Thank you" I said looking up at him. He nodded slightly. He turned to his own. I took a deep breath of the mouth watering scent of it. Onions, carrots, leeks, deer meat, and also fish all wrapped up with fresh grounded spices. It tasted even better then it smelled. I soon had in my stomach faster then I wanted, I wanted to savor it.

" May I?" I asked holding out my empty bowl. He smile and handed me a full bowl. As I sipped my stew I glanced at him.

" Can you tell me more poems?" I asked shyly. He nodded. I moved closer to him and leaned on him as he looked up at the moon.

" Warrior fallen, fell deadly

Pale moon watched as he fell for her daughter" he began softly and sadly.

" The beauty of a love for a killer,

But unwavering love

He had fought and lost to it.

Hope fled as he was called

By his mighty lord to war.

And so with that

Loved by a beautiful girl did he die

Looking at the crying moon" he said softly.

" So sad, please another" I said.

" Love beseeched by fate . . .

Envied by the gods

Eve of there loyal love

Did they with their glowing hands

Made one rock of the ocean and other moon,

Never to be together again" he said bowing his head. His hair had fallen to cover his face. He turned his face to look at the moon again. That image of him so sad looking, like a man about to die, he looked like he just walked out of the woods like a god. His golden eyes held slight sadness. I couldn't believe that I had thought his eyes looked like Inuyasha's.

I turned and wrapped my slim arms around him, his warmth seeping in my bones. I breathed in his scent of a on coming thunderstorm. For some reason my heart ached, like he would vanish in the summer air. I wrapped myself more securely to him. He turned his head and met my eyes.

" You should go to sleep, you'll be up early" he said moving slightly away. _huh? What's this all about? Why is he being so . . . Sad or well depressed, maybe it's cause of the poem? Well at least I get to fall asleep with him_ I thought as I snuggled closer to him.

" Have a good night sleep" I said putting my face into the crook of his neck.

" You too" he said caressing me. For some reason I wanted to cry my eyes out like a two year old. I drifted into half sleep.

A fire-y orange came into my waking mind. I opened my eyes to see a striking boy, he looked what I always thought a wood elf would look like. He had semi- short red hair, like a fire never one color. He was wearing a loin cloth, barefoot and a bow. He was also really tall, almost as tall as Sesshomaru. I moved my hands out of Sesshomaru's fluffy tail and got ready to launch myself at this person, what was even worse was that Sesshomaru was still asleep.

" What do you want" I growled and stood over Sesshomaru's prone form.

" I need to do what needs to be done" he said stepping closer, his hands was glowing. That when it hit me, he wants to take Sesshomaru's soul.

" I wont let you have him" I said.

" I am a god, and this needs to be done" he said moving even closer.

" Why do you want him to die?" I asked.

" He deserves to die, his line has fought us every step. It was written in the sky for him to die. He is the one they picked to sacrifice." he said.

" Who's they? And still why him, why take him from me?" I said.

" His family, his great, great, great, great grandfather made a deal with us, the gods" he said.

" What was the deal?" I asked.

" He wanted to become a god himself and so he said he would give us one of his bloodline. And he was chosen by him to die." he said impatiently.

" But this great whatever grandfather is dead" I said.

" Yes but we still need to finish the deal even if the person is dead" he said.

" Can another deal take place of that one?" I asked. He nodded looking annoyed.

" How about this, you go on a journey into his dream world and well find him and bring him back to the waking world and we'll leave him alone" he said smiling.

" Deal" I said unhesitating.

" You only have about two weeks to find him" he said walking closer.

" Ok, how do we do this?" I asked. _this is why he was so sad, he knew he was going to die tonight. . ._ I thought.

" Just close your eyes and hold onto him, as long as you are holding onto him you'll stay in his dream world" he said. I closed my eyes and felt him smear something cold onto my forehead. Soon I was gone from the waking world and when I opened my eyes I saw twilight.

There was ice everywhere.

Authors Note: hahahahaha, please forgive me for taking this long! Pssa's soccer and my computer going haywire and a writers block will make these chapters slower and fewer till I find a balance. So Sorry! J ty

StichieFanGurlForever - why did ya change ya name? Ahhh

Loveinthebattlefield - sorry but here it is


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Ice and coldness was the first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes, the second thing I noticed was that my breathing hurt like fire, a really bad fire. The on coming darkness glinted off the ice dangerously. I glanced down and gasped, I was naked! _what! Uh um Ahhh why am I naked? How am I going to find him? How am I going to find clothes? I hope there are no monsters here, yeah right this is SESSHOMARU'S mind! After what I saw of course he'd have monsters. Oh kami please protect me and Sesshomaru!_ I thought as I moved from on foot to the other to keep warm. The fire in my lungs was changing into a comfortable fire.

I sighed and started walking randomly. I hair was swirling around me and never still. I growled slightly and grabbed my raven black hair with ice blue streaks. I blinked quickly as if the ice blue would be gone, I had forgotten the I had marks and stuff.

" Hmmm" I said looking around me. _I'll just go east _I thought moving to the east. I walked and walked till I almost dropped off a cliff. My heart was about to run right out of my chest. My toes were off the cliff and I had my body leaning back. I was breathing fast as I slipped. I let out a high pitch scream as I slipped, I grabbed the edge right before I fell.

" Oh kami! Why the hell are you doing this to me? Why cant I just be human not a fucking Noroika? Why cant you just let me and Sesshomaru be? Why are you so, so idiots!" I yell as I cried.

" Will you shut your freaking trap" a voice said near my hanging feet.

" Who are you? Will you help me?" I asked.

" No you have to do this your self" the voice said. I growled and tried to look down. There was a ledge about ten feet from where I was and there was nobody there. _will I make the fall? will I be any closer? Will there be another ledge? Will- oh willing will do me nothing!_ I thought and let go.

I let out a loud 'eek' as I fell. As I fell I turned in the air, I fell face first into the ice ledge. It hurt more then It would if I had clothes. I held onto the ledge the best I could and peered down. There was hundreds of ledges and there was demons on every other one.

" Shit" I muttered and crouched down. I muttered that again as I dropped onto the next ledge and started fighting the demon. And so for the next few hours that's what I did. I was breathing hard as I dropped onto one of the last ledges. There was a huge freaking demon, a oni and it was really small. I hid a giggle _its female!_ I thought. I took a deep breath as I dropped down.

" Took you long enough" the demon said in a clear female voice.

" Oh" I said bite-ing my lip.

" That's all you have to say, eh you ready to die now" she said baring her teeth. I snorted and started the fight. I stood panting over her body when I won the fight. I fell to the ground by her dead body. I turned to look at the ice wall, I have no clue how long I looked at it before I noticed that _it was a door!_ I scrambled up and tried opening the door, it needed a key.

" No!" I said falling to the ground. _does her dead body have the key?_ I thought as I turned to her body. I shifted through her stuff till I found a ice key the size of my pinkie.

" Yes!" I said running to the door. Of course I didn't think that there would be more demons in there till I opened it and was pinned to the ground. The demon grinned and opened it's mouth. The demon was smoke grey and had pale grey-blue teeth and long bony hands and body. I almost closed my eyes when I noticed there was a small key like hole in his neck. I quickly put the key there and turned it.

The demon screamed and stilled, it was dead. I sighed in relief and took the key out. It's body fell open and showed a ice sliver blue dagger that would fit my hand. _Ew I really don't like his mind! And why is there was much ice? But . . . What if this is one of his demons hurting his mind and heart, it could be self inflicted._ I thought taking the dagger.

I got up and walked into the chamber. There was a bed and a fire but no clothes. I turned back to the girl demons body and took her clothes. I walked into the chamber and closed the door behind me. I got into the long sleeved grey shirt that went to my knees and put on the brown breeches. I turned to the bed and sat down. There was a crinkling sound as I sat down, I was sitting on a map.

Well I was going the wrong was according to the map. I sighed and curled into the bed and fell asleep.

Point of view: Aimi

~O~

" Good morning" I said yawning and opened my eyes. I growled softly and walked over to them and gasped. There was a divined imprint on them sealing them into the sleeping world.

" Well crap" I said frowning, I had guard duty. I sighed sitting down.

Authors note: so sorry that this chapter is really short! Ty

Smexyfluffy1 - well we'll just see

PrincessConswaylaBana9817 - ^_^ yayayay! Thank you for liking my poems!

StichieFanGurlForever - glad that you keep tabs on the chapters :P


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty- two

With a groan I woke up, this bed hurt. _wait bed… oh right, ha how could I forget this mess? I really hate this bed now!_ I thought and rolled over only to fall off the bed.

" Ouch" I groaned as I hit the icy floor. _after this I am going to hit him a lot and cuss him out, and I hate ice now!_ was running in my mind as I sat up. I got the map out and stared at it for about ten minutes before I could understand it. There was little dots, I was right now on a dot on the map. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I had to go north. I put the map in my bra and with dagger in hand walked out of the small room.

There was a big sharp never ending hill in the way of north.

" Why!" I muttered as I put the end of the handle of the dagger in my mouth and stared climbing. About half way through the hill my feet and hands were bleeding heavily. I was muttering things like ' Imma kill him' and ' damned dog demons!'. About little more then half way I slipped a little. I screamed my lungs as I slipped, luckily for me I got a better hold. It took me ten minutes till I started climbing again.

" I swear that after this I will never ever climb again!" I said as I heaved myself onto the top of the hill. I laid there for awhile as I bled. Finally I ripped part of the overly big shirt and patched up my bare feet and hands.

I got out the map and held it down, I still needed to go north! _I hate north now!_ I thought as I scrambled onto my hurting feet. As if the world, or dream world hates me it started raining, very painfully.

" I hate north, I hate rain, I hate things that hurt I, I , I just wanna be warm ,loved , safe. . . . And you just hate me!" I said loudly looking up at the sky, well tried to. I started stomping when I fell and rubbed my pained feet.

" Baka!" I muttered as I got up. I don't know how long I walked, maybe three hours? I was walking really slow and considering that I was about half was to the next dot, maybe it was four hours? Suddenly I'm humming

"Wish I had concentrated,

They said love was complicated,But it's something I just fell into,

And it was over-rated But just look what I've created I came out alive but I'm black and blue-ue

Before you ask me if I'm alright,

Think about what I, Had to do-oo,

yeah Wake up and smell the break-up Fix my heart, put on my make-up Another mess I didn't plan,

And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me, Wish you could only see, I've got an I heart question mark, Written on the back of my hand.

I'd be fine if you just walked by, But you had to talk about why, You were wrong and I was right, But I can't believe you made me, Sit at home and cry like a baby,

Wait right by the phone every night, And now you ask about you and I, There's no you and I, Remember what you put me through, I had to, Wake up and smell the break-up,

Fix my heart put on my make-up, Another mess I didn't plan, And I'll bet, you thought you'd beat me I wish you'd could only see I got an I heart question mark, Written on the back of my hand And when you're home alone at night, You'll still wonder Why you took everything I had, oh baby I had a lot about you and I,

There's no you and I, And I know, Someday you will...Wake up and smell the break-up, Realize that we won't make-up It didn't go the way you planed, And you'll know you didn't beat me, When you look down and see, I've got an I heart question mark Written on the back of my hand, Written on the back of my hand An

I heart question mark, yeah Written on the back of my hand" by the end I was thinking of hitting Sesshomaru with a shovel in the back of the head, not no why but just did. I was smiling from the image when I slipped and fell.

Something stopped my fall, it was a foot. I sat up and turned to the person that stopped my fall.

" Inuyasha!" I gasped and jumped up to hug him, he stepped back and bared him teeth at me.

" Go away, we don't need you. You are nothing, you are worse then dirt, you'll never be as good as Kikyo. Just go wench or else die" he said and backed away. Kikyo wrapped her arms around him and they walked away, Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kirara all walked away from me with Inuyasha. I fell to my knees with tears falling crazily down my face.

" Why?" I sobbed and kept sobbing. After about an hour did I stop crying. Finally something clicked in my mind, _some of my nightmares and fears was mixed with Sesshomaru's._

I felt like banging my head on the icy ground. I got up and started walking again. It took a long while to get to the next dot. It was late evening when I got to the dot. At the dot was shelter and clothes. I gladly took out the food that was wrapped in the blanket, it was fish! I started a fire and started cooking it as I checked everything else. There was a two blankets and a white fighting kimono with a blue Kitsune on the back, there was a pare of sandals too! I gladly got changed into the new clothes and ate the dinner gratefully. I fell asleep faster then I ever thought I could.

~0~ the god

He looked down on her in amusement, when was she going to find out that that's not Sesshomaru's mind? He chuckled and looked at the Lord Sesshomaru fighting against his mental chains.

" Having fun watching her?" he asked laughing. Sesshomaru glared at him, the god all but shivered in fear.

~o~ Aimi

_this is taking too long!_ I thought as I sat watching them, I was bored out of my mind!

Authors note: SORRY! Again sorry for the wait but I'm sick right now and this was the only time to get this chapter out! Ty

loveinthebattlefield - here take it! ^_^

smexyfluffy1 - surprised?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

Point of view: Sesshomaru

~0~

I glared at the red headed god and wished hell on him. I was all but snarling as I watched him watch Kagome. He was laughing and smiling as Kagome tripped and fell. _ I will kill you! Nobody gets away with hurting what's mine! If only I could pick these damned locks! _

"Kagome really is a pretty thing isn't she? Maybe I'll take her for myself" the god said.

"You'll die by my hand first" I said coldly. He turned his back to me and watched Kagome.

~0~

Point of view: Kagome

I stayed on the ground for a while before I hauled my body up and started moving.

"I want to go home" I sighed as I walked. I have been walking for hours now and my feet were killing me, but I kept walking. I let my mind wonder as I walked. I let myself remember when Sesshomaru was almost smiling at my comments. His cold handsome face lit up like the fourth of July. I held that image of him close to my heart, _he_ was the reason for this, and I would walk off the end of this earth for him. I loved him more than anything.

My love for Inuyasha was nothing, not near the love I feel for Sesshomaru. I let my memories of Sesshomaru flood my mind. A simple look shared with him about Aimi, his eyes lighting up as I laughed, his sure-footed walk, his humor that was so hard to get him to show. He is _my_ Sesshomaru and nobody else's. I nodded and picked up my pace.

"How am I going to make it to the dot before sun down? I only have . . . twelve more days to find him!" I said to myself and started all but running. I only kept up that pace for about fifteen minutes and then jogged till I could run again. Even then I didn't make it till way after dark.

There was shelter and food at the third dot. I smiled gratefully and started shelter, I almost fell asleep making it. I ate the food slowly; I was savoring the taste of the bread and hare. I fell asleep soon after dinner.

I awoke to cold rain. The rain had sunk through my shelter! I was all but in frustrated tears as I got soaked. I ate what I could of the leftover food and started walking; thank Kami that the map was dry. I started out walking then jogging; around the afternoon did I switch to running then jogging.

Author's notes: Sorry that this is short but the next few chapters will be really short like this, there're going to be one chapter for each dot ( idk how many dots) you really need to check this out, it's Sesshomaru singing!

Sesshomaru- Gou ( English translation!) by vanetaure on …. Thanks:

Loveinthebattlefield- thanks ^_^ but I'm still sick T~T

Smexyfluffy1- I'm glad your surprised, yes poor poor Sesshy!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

_I am going to have to have Sesshomaru train me more on my stamina, these dot are getting to far away for me to get there by nightfall._ I soon found out that if I wanted to get there before I fell and ripped my head open in the dark, yes my vision was _way_ better than before but I still couldn't see in the blasted dark. 

~O~

Point of view: Kikyo

A few weeks with Jaken and I felt like I wanted to bash my head in the trees, but it also gave me new insight- _slightly_, I strained the word for my pride.

Ok my true goals are different then what Inuyasha's group thought. I didn't really want to drag Inuyasha's ass to hell, I really didn't. And I don't like hurting Kagome either; I wanted to be like a sister to her, she felt like that to me. But I had to make her stronger, even if all I wanted to do was protect her. Yes I slept with Inuyasha but I wasn't really there either, I didn't want it- I didn't _want_ him. And I really didn't want to hurt _her._

So many times I wanted to run into Kagome's arms and cry my soul out and ask for forgiveness, but I had promised it. I had to be hurtful and cold and tear her innocent soul apart. When I first came back all I felt was coldness and anger but there was _something_ there when I saw Kagome. It was like I was seeing my flesh and blood relative that I thought was killed.

I let myself remember. . . .

I was in a weird place, I knew I was dead. It was a nice place but there was something missing. There where flowers all the time, it was like there was never winter. Maybe about two months after I died I felt the ach. I had gone to follow the river when I felt it, it was the first time- I ignored it. About a week later did I feel it again, I felt like there was someone pulling at my heart, like they were dragging their deadly claws into me. And so I all but dropped the herbs I was working on, but it didn't go away. So finally three weeks later did I follow the ach, the pure _need_.

I followed the river till it dropped into a beautiful pool of water, but I couldn't really see the beauty, something was ripped from me as I died. There the image of a demon, the handsomeness of him hit me full force, but I once again felt again _felt _as I looked at him. He had red hair, bright ice blue eyes, and tanned, really tanned skin. He was lean but stilled liked like he could ram you over.

"That is your soul mate, you know that? That's what brought you here" Said a voice, it made me jump three feet in the air.

Authors Note: Yes I'm making it a cliffy to make you wonder, a lot * grin's evilly*

Loveinthebattlefield- I have been sick on and off, thank you! But I'm getting better, the docs say it's is pollen and stuff getting to me and stuff, :3 hope you like the chapter

Smexyfluffly1- Hmm, I really don't like him either . I'll try to keep them coming faster


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty- five!

"That is your soul mate, you know that? That's what brought you here" said a voice, it made me jump three feet in the air.  
>"W-who are you?" I stuttered. She smiled sweetly.<p>

"I am Benzaiten, the goddess of love, beauty, eloquence and music, you are _my_ child, you are under my _care_." She said smiling

"Milady, I am so sorry-"I said dropping onto the floor and was about to press my body into the dirt when she grabbed my shoulder gently.

"Don't, you don't need to do that with me, my child" the goddess Benzaiten said. I glanced up at her; she had long straight darkest of raven black and blue hair. She had skin was as pale as mine; she also had the lightest of brown eyes with different shades of browns, all very light.

"What do you mean, I'm dead because he's my soul mate?" I asked glancing at the demon's image.

"No, you're dead because you didn't really love Inuyasha. And his" she pointed to the pool of water "living soul calls strongly to your soul, and so you followed." She said gracefully.

"How am I under _your_ care? What do you mean when you said that?" I said wearily.

"My older sister, Tara the goddess of peace and protection, and myself have picked two women to train and guild in their destiny's and you're who I picked" She said smiling.

"But I'm dead, my destiny's has ended" I said.

"Nope you have to help train and make my sister's decadent stronger, you have to be cold to her, mean, and break her heart. And with you doing that she can see her real soul mate. And both of you have to hold off great evil" she said smiling.

"Her decadent?" I echoed.

"Yes my sister loves demon males, I mostly like human males, but as it seems our descent_s_ like male demons" she said smiling.

"What great evil?" I asked tightly.

"If I told you I would change the fates, we really don't want to do that, now do we? Unless you want to wait years and years, no centuries for your soul mate to die" She said smiling. I paled and looked at the pool of water, I could almost _smell_ him.

"Get working on your mask, it needs to be perfect. I will check on you soon again" she said and with a flowers and sunlight scent she was gone.

I walked to the pool of water and gazed at his face and watched him. For those fifty years I worked on my mask, and every night I sat for hours looking at him, I knew his face without thinking now. I really wanted to meet him.

And so I found once I came back to life that I only had the tinniest sliver of my soul, and that Benzaiten kept in contact by having the soul stealers keeping me alive. My heart broke when I was ordered to throw myself at Inuyasha. One time I didn't do what I was told and had been given pain that took me _months_ to really move, I didn't disobey her again.

Back from memory...

I walked to a big oak tree and sat down.

"Don't sit down! Keep moving" Jaken said annoyingly, I glared at the green toad and closed my eyes. I castrated my energy and what abnormal connection I felt with Kagome and pulled on it like a piece of rope. It took everything I had to put her back in her body, and I wasn't even close to her. I slumped into the oak tree and tried hard to breathe; because of this some souls were running out of my body. I hated that she made me take souls of young women to survive! I ended up blacking out.

~O~

Point of view: Kagome

I was bent over breathing hard for I had run for a long while, I was only one fourth close to the dot, and that was by guess. I glared at the ground and was about to straighten up from my pose when I felt something tug at my soul. My legs buckled.

Everything was changing colors and I could feel emotional pain, I recoiled from the suffering. All the air whooshed out of my body and I closed my eyes as the feeling of everything was slipping away from me.

I opened my eyes to white hair with violet streaks in it.

"Aimi" I croaked and tried to moisten my very dry throat.

"Your back!" she said smiling as tears ran down her face and she wrapped her arms tightly around my body till it hurt.

"You're. Crushing. Me" I gasped out.

"I'm sorry!" Aimi cried

"It's ok. . . How did I get back?" I asked worriedly.

" I have no clue" Aimi said with big crying eyes.

~O~ the god

The redhead god growled as he watched Kagome disappear from the dream world he made just for her.

"How the hell did she get out" The god snarled and turned to smash a vase in him fury. He stilled and smiled coyly.

"This will be fun" The god said to the smirking Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's smirk turned to a glare, the god felt a shiver scrap down his spine.

"Just you wait" The god said and turned away from Sesshomaru and started cleaning his sword and called for him servant.

Authors Note: yes I'm coming back! Soccer ended yesterday :'O so I hope the chapters will be up faster. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 51 REVIEWS! 3

Ty:

smexyfluffy1- thank you for seeing her differently :3

loveinthebattlefield- here! ^_^ I hope you like it!

Koren Flashblade- thank you so much, I was worried that some people would have hated that I made Kagome a demon, so I really happy you like it :3


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six

**** My dad once said to me: "Man can survive in the wilderness, but depression is men only down fall. We can push ourselves to survive but not that****

Point of view: The god

The servant all but ran when he called for him, he bowed into the floor till he all but smashed his face into the marble floor.

"Yes Milord" the servant's squeaked into the floor.

"Call for Astros . . . Now!" The god said and smiled as his servant flinched into the floor as he got up. The god started pacing and held the sword tightly in his claws.

"Yes Onuses?" A tall, thin and really young demon asked.

"Hello younger brother, I need you to send your best assassin to kill this lady" The god Onuses said smiling and pointed to a pool of water.

"I need it to look like it was the other woman's fault and I have something to have put on her body" Onuses said and walked over to Sesshomaru and ripped apart of his really bloody kimono sleeve, he through it to his brother.

"Consider the deed done brother" Astros said smiling as he caught the bloody sleeve and walked away.

"You" Sesshomaru started, Onuses put a gag in his mouth that had spells woven through it. Sesshomaru stiffened and glared at him. Onuses turned to the pool and watched everything unfold.

~O~

Point of view: Kagome

"Are you hungry?" Aimi said to me.

"Huh?" I asked and broke my gaze away from Sesshomaru.

"That's the fifth time I asked you that" Aimi said standing over me.

"Oh, did you feed us when I was under?" I asked.

". . . . . No" Aimi said.

"I'll feed him" I said and put my hand on his cold but clammy forehead. She shrugged and walked away to make some lunch. As she did that I combed my fingers through his fine beautiful hair.

"You have such beautiful hair, did you know that? Of course you knew that. I miss you so much; I hope you come back to me soon. I miss your personality, your eyes lighting up, your smirk, even your playful teasing. Did I tell you I kind of enjoy your teasing? I miss your golden eyes, their like the sun. I miss you training me, I miss your poems, and I miss your voice. How could you leave me or want to?" I sighed but it sounded like a sob "How dare you! Damn you! Just like Inuyasha, you leave me! I . . . . Need. . . . You . . . . So. . . . Much" in between the words I sobbed. "When you come . . . . Back and you . . . . . will even if I have to go to hell and back!" I broke down into heart wrenching sobs.

"He did what was best" Aimi said handing me lunch as I sobbed.

"How? How the hell did he do 'what was best'?" I all bit screamed.

"Think about—"Aimi gasped and fell onto the ground. Blood was pouring out of her mouth and there was a sword sticking out of her chest. She was gasping for breath. I rushed towards her and somehow got her breathing again.

"I have to take it out" I said moving to grab the hilt.

"No!" she gasped and grabbed my hand.

"If I can get it out I can bandage you up there for you can heal" I said.

"No, I'll die first before I start to heal" she said.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered.

"You were just being stupid that's all" she said.

"I am not the stupid one! You" I cut myself off as I watched the light die from her eyes.

"Aimi, Aimi, AIMI" I said shaking her uselessly. "Say something! Please!" I cried and held her body close to me. Some part of my brain realized I was sobbing her name, but I couldn't stop. I was still sobbing when I couldn't talk anymore. Sometime after that I stopped sobbing and just stared at her without seeing her, I was numb, so very numb.

When the sun started setting did I get up and yanked the blade out of her back. Some cloth fell to the ground; I knelt down to grab it and held it to the fading sunlight. It looked like it once was white and had flowers on the bottom of the sleeve, with a pang it hit me; it was Sesshomaru's sleeve!

I turned around and all most fell. There the spot that Sesshomaru _was_ laying held nothing but grass. I ran to the spot and touched the crushed grass, it was no longer warm and there was only one thing in its space; blood.

I tipped my head to the sky and let out a heart pulling cry of a hurt animal. I curled around the bloody sleeve and laid there looking at his cold blood. _ It's my entire fault, I'm the reason Aimi is dead, and I'm the reason Sesshomaru is gone- or killed. It's all my fault, it's always my fault! I can't do anything. I see why everyone left me, just as my father said. I'm cursed, I should just die. Maybe everything will get better if I am dead. I can't hurt anyone if I'm dead right?_

~O~

Point of view: Kikyo

I awoke crying out in pain, suffering that was not my own ripped at my being. Something whispered in my mind, pain, so much pain. It pulled at my mind and heart, and my fragile soul. My body was shaking; somehow blood poured out of my body, there was another suffering pulling at me even stronger: it was Kagome.

Everything reeled with pain and confusion. My vision twisted and I screamed out in blinding pain again, it was coming from two sources. One was Kagome but the other ripped at me more painfully then Kagome's.

Something flashed and I was looking out from someone else's eyes. There was a cold white marble floor streaked with blood, my arms- no _his_ arms were pinned down with poison in filled stakes. There was another flash of pain near the chest, I wanted to scream but my mouth- _his _mouth didn't open. _I can't scream, I have to stay strong, I have to!_ Some velvet voice thought, it was _his thoughts_!

Red hair spilled over his shoulder mixed with blood as he was whipped again. I mentally whimpered as it struck and his vision flicked with grey.

"W-who's there?" Said his voice, it was weaker than before. The pain hit again, this time it was a stab. I cried out in pain.

"Make it stop!" I pleaded.

"You?" was his only answer. He mentally turned around to look at me. I was curled in on myself and was shaking.

"You're her" he whispered, my eyes widened as I looked into his ice blue eyes. I knew his face too well to not realize who he was. He dropped down to me and gently touches my face. I gasped as he did so, the agony that I always felt that I had to never show eased and only left the pain of the beating.

"You can't be real, she's just trying to hurt me more!" I whimpered into his hand.

"No I am here, I'm real" he whispered brushing a strand of my black hair away from my face. I gasped again as the pain sparked.

"Don't worry it'll be over soon" he said soothingly.

"Maybe I-I can lend you my strength" I moaned in pain.

"No!" he said raising his face.

"Please I- I don't t-think I can take any more of this" I said stuttering in pain.

"It'll take your pain away?" he asked.

"Yes" I gasped.

"How do we do this?" he asked. I closed my eyes and tried to stop a shutter rocking my body. I put my hand over his heart and pushed my whole will and being into him and watched his vision clear. I once again looked through his eyes.

". . . . Do you hear me?" a man roared.

"Yes sir" came out weakly as I slid out of his being and fell into the blackness of my own.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to get out -/- Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField- yay here you go! * looks up at you hopefully*

Kagome the wolf dog demon- thank you so much for thinking it is a good story! I have so little confidence in my writing so I'm glad you like it!

smexyfluffy1- Yay Kikyo!

se do další kapitoly!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven

Point of view: Kagome

I have no clue how long I laid there, enough time to be super hungry and have my body cramp. What made me get up was this weird strength that lifted my soul up, it made me see how pointless this was. The strength seemed familiar, so very familiar. I got up and hunted for some food and started on a grave for Aimi.

Hours later I finished digging the grave and went over to Aimi; there was a gleam of sliver that caught my eye. I knelt down and gently picked it up, it was a necklace with a huge feline leaping in the air with jewels engraved into it. I kissed it and whispered "I'll always remember you; you'll be in my heart"

I put the necklace around my neck and wrapped Aimi's body into a blanket and gently put her body into the grave and started filling the grave back in. After that was done I picked up that sword that kill my friend, it was curved a little, made for slashing but still could stab. It was sliver-grey and had designs running through it, the hilt didn't fit my hand as I would of liked but I still could use it. I cleaned the sword and made a makeshift sheath with Sesshomaru's bloody sleeve. I put my hair in a high ponytail and looked up at the sky, it was only midday. I started gathering things I needed for moon high.

I cleared a space of everything and put four sticks in the position of: North, East, South, and West. The north stick was an apple branch and had apple branches woven around it beautifully. The east had owl feathers woven with eagle feathers. South had rocks and plants around it. West I put my only and luckiest dagger with the stick. Outside of this circle I outlined it with sacred designs of protection.

I sat and waited for night, I was nervous but determined. When the almost full moon came out I started at the north altar.

"The great Goddess Nemesis accept my plea! Goddesses of revenge help me seek and kill the person that is behind the murder of my friend! Here is my offering to you the great Goddess Nemesis!" I said and cut my palm and let my blood hit the dirt. I bowed and felt cold wind gently caress my body as I lit the branch with fire. I turned to the east and walked over to that altar.

"Great goddesses Aleitheia help me bring justice to the person that has taken Sesshomaru! Help me bring justice to the people that have been hurt because of this jewel! Accept my plea great goddess Aleitheia!" I said as I lit the branch on fire and let the blood of an owl fall onto the dirt and bowed. The east wind joined the dance around my body. I turned to the south and walked to the altar.

"The great goddesses Ida see my dedication and devotion and help keep me on my feet as I do this journey so I can keep this dedication and devotion! Help me see the light! Accept my plea great goddess Ida!" I said and let my blood fall over the plant and rocks I set there and set the branch on fire. As I bowed the south wind joined the north and east winds. I turned to the west and took a deep breath and knelt at the altar.

"The great goddesses Korraul please bring me victory and great success on this hunt! Accept my plea great goddess Korraul!" I said and plunged my luckiest and only dagger with my blood on it into the ground and lit the branch. I bowed as the west wind joined the other winds. I walked to the middle of the circle and knelt onto the ground. The wind increased and I watched as spirits came out of the ground, they danced around me and chanted beautifully. I could make out only one thing from their strange language: it was Heya and Hey-ao. Something wild danced inside me as I listened to them sing and dance around me. It took me awhile to realized that they were Native American, but what where they doing her? And why were they spirits?

"Join us, join us sister!" a spirit called out in their weird language that I somehow understood. That's all I need as I jumped up and let my body instinctually moved like them. I felt alive and free, I felt like I belonged, but why? Somehow I chanted with them smiling. Two spirits gently touched my arms and led me to the middle of the clearing and motioned for me to kneel. I knelt and looked up to their faces, they had beautiful brown eyes and tanned skin, and one had straight black hair, the other really curly. The one with straight hair was the older of the two; you could tell they were sisters.

The younger one gently took out my ponytail and combed her fingers through it; the other sister put a grey wolf pelt over my shoulders. The chant and song changed, it was slower like they were honoring something even more. They younger one put light blue paint on my face, she only dipped three fingers in and drew it across my face.

"'O Gawaunduk" the oldest and youngest sister whispered joined the dance. _Who is Gawaunduk?_ I thought as mist started to form around the south altar. I watched as a beautiful woman in bearskin came out with no type of shoes, she had blue eyes and was just about two inches taller than me, her hair was the blackest of raven black and she had one braid coming down her face, there was a raven's feather with a white feather with it, there was brown beads in her braid too. Her hair was down and came down to her claves. Her bearskin dress was light brown and had natural colored beads hanging from it; the dress only went to the claves just below her hair.

She walked over to me and said; "I am the goddess Gawaunduk, but you know my name as Ida." The beautiful woman said smiling. I bowed deeply.

"Ida" I breathed softly and felt love radiate off her, I felt safe and like everything was going to be ok.

"This form is my true form, but would you like me to change into my Ida form?" she asked smiling. She reminded me of a mother, my beloved mother.

"No Lady Gawaunduk!" I said looking up with wide eyes.

"Don't fret my child; you have called me here to help you on this hunt of yours. Let it be known that the other goddess will not help you for it is my job to watch over you. I am the one that created your dying race, the Noroikasikit. I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother." She said, her eyes had softened and little crinkles at her eye became known as she smiled. Sudden tears sprung into my eyes as I quickly tried to stop them.

"I-I'm sorry about this" I said as they fell to the ground.

"It is ok my child, don't try to fight them, they are natural" she said softly. I took a deep breath whispered; "Will you help me save Sesshomaru? And Help me find the god that had Aimi killed?"

"First, do you accept this quest?" she said which I found un-related to what we were talking about.

Authors Note: ha a poor cliffy! .

LoveInTheBattleField~ thank you

smexyfluffy1~ Got ya wandering?


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty- Eight

**Dad: All paths lead to the same thing**

**Me: How about The path stays steady and true but not all follow through**

**Dad: rhymes too much**

**Me: yours sound like religion **

~o~

"Wait! Don't listen to her!" a woman's powerful voice rang out.

"You're not to be here Nemesis!" Gawaunduk said coldly.

"Oh but I am, don't sugar coat anything she needs to learn the truth" Nemesis said. Nemesis was wearing a black kimono; her hair was sliver-black that came to her hips; she had red eyes and demon fangs. She was paler than the lightest of paper. She had two swords in her hands and a fighting kimono draped over her left arm.

"What's happening?" I asked glaring.

"Sesshomaru is _**the**_protector from _**the**_ prophesy, he needs to be found and safe" Nemesis growled.

"If he is so important to the gods then why is _**his soul being sucked from him**_? Why don't _**you**_ save him?" I all but yelled.

"The Gods have been shut off, and it's your destiny to save him" she said glaring at Gawaunduk.

"It can't be _that_ one yet" Gawaunduk growled.

"It is, you must know the prophesy" Nemesis said smiling.

"One is out for revenge the other for love" Gawaunduk started.

"They the sisters of souls will hold evil off till he is found" Nemesis said.

"Thy four will kill the evil destroying thy earth and bring the Gods back from their eternal prison."

"And destroy thy earth and Gods if failed, forever enslaved"

"Look to the sky for what you seek" they both finished.

"W-what?"I yelped.

"I barely freed your sister soul, find her quickly and start tracking Sesshomaru" Nemesis said.

"Who is my sister soul?" I asked.

"You'll know in your heart, just let her in. She'll hear you" Gawaunduk said softly.

"Here" Nemesis said shoving the fighting kimono and swords into my arms. Gawaunduk walked over to me and pulled a bang from my face and wove two hawk feathers into the bang.

"Give this bag to your sister soul" she said softly and disappeared. I turned to look at Nemesis but she was gone too.

I turned the fighting kimono to have the moonlight caress it. It was blood red and would fit me tightly; it had a sliver crescent moon on the back. I was putting on the fighting kimono when I realized that Aimi's necklace was gone from my neck. I sighed mournfully.

The swords had vine like pattern on the hilts and on the left edge. The hilt color was white- pure white. They fit my hands perfectly. There was writing on the blade: 血液キラー, it meant blood- killer.

"What in the world" I said softly looking at them; they were made slight like the other sword. They were curved slightly but could still stab.

I sighed and sat down, I was guessing meditation was how I'd contact my sister soul. I snorted slightly. _Sister soul, yeah right the only person that felt like that would be Sango. It will be Sango, right? It has to. How am I to do this? Just sit and what call out sister soul mentally? Well it couldn't hurt. . . . . ._

"_Sister of my soul please be known to me!" I mentally called out and pleaded. How the hell was I to do this?_ There was a tugging at my soul; it was very gentle that I hardly felt the tug. _ I mentally got up and went in a circle._

"_Please show yourself!" I said loudly._

"_Are you ready for this?" a voice whispered through the trees._

"_Yes!" I called out. What surprised me to no end was Kikyo stepping out of the trees._

"_W-What!" I sputtered. Kikyo looked me in the eye when the strangest thing happened, her memories spun past me, telling me every little thing about her. How she felt, why she acted the way she did, every little detail. When it finished I looked at her with understanding._

"_Sister?" I called out softly._

"_I am here" Kikyo said softly._

Authors note: So what ya think? Please tell me by reviewing .

LoveInTheBattleField~ ^_^

LadySakurraa~ Yes! –does happy dace-

smexyfluffy1~ oh Sesshy will be awhile – smiles bigly-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**"I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. And that's really sad. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare."**

― **Ned Vizzini**

~O~ Mrs. Higurashi- Present time

Mrs. Higurashi bent her head wiping her tears away, she kept expecting to see her daughter walk through that door tired, but smiling that bright smile that warms anyone's heart. She missed her bright blue eyes, how she would hug her and ask for a warm bath.

It's been a three weeks and two days, to the exact minute. Mrs. Higurashi didn't want to think about any of the bad stuff that might have happened to her light hearted daughter, but the thoughts came anyway.

Her daughter fighting a demon and Inuyasha not getting to her in time and her wounded or worst- killed. Her daughter getting eaten, bleeding out, separated from her friends. Or even her not being able to pass though the well.

Three weeks two days and five minutes, she and Grandpa had decided that if she wasn't home by the third week they'd call the police and tell them she was missing. Grandfather had persuaded them that they couldn't keep giving the school and friends fake illnesses, and that it was a possibility that she could have been taken as she was getting out of the well.

Souta gently put his hand on his mother's shoulder; Souta was now twelve and the tallest in his classes, and smartest. He was in boxers and a white tee- shirt and needed a haircut. With a flick of his head he got his bangs out of his eyes and hugged Mrs. Higurashi.

"Sis can take care of herself, she wouldn't let anything bad happen and she loves us too much. She'll come back mom, she will." Souta said gently and held onto his crying mother.

Mrs. Higurashi looked older than her thirty-eight years, she was paler, and her eyes looked doe like ready to cry at any second, her dark brown hair was no longer short but shoulder length and glossy, a big contract to the rest of her. She looked like she was going to fall out at the seams, but she tried her best to look strong for Souta. It was 6:10 am that Kagome had gone down the well, and the exact time their father, Mr. Higurashi was murdered, and it was the same date.

"Would you like blueberry or strawberry pancakes?" Mrs. Higurashi asked dabbing at her eyes and straightening her knitted sweater of sea green and sky blue.

"Strawberry!" Grandpa said coming into the kitchen.

"How about a mix of both?" Souta asked getting the stuff for pancakes out of the fridge.

"Ok!" Mrs. Higurashi said smiling down at her son and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I'm too old for that!" Souta complained with a soft smile.

"My boy will never be too old for me" Mrs. Higurashi said and quickly though a few left over soap bubbles that were in the sink. Souta huffed and grabbed a handful and smeared it on her light blue shirt.

"Oh it's on!" she said laughing and it bursted into a bubble war, nothing was to survive.

"Ok kids settle down" Grandpa said chuckling and started cleaning up the mess.

"Do we really have to Grandpa?" Souta whined, as he did so Mrs. Higurashi got the back of his head with a handful of soap bubbles.

"That wasn't fair ma!" Souta said and started to go after his mother when the faintest sound of a stealthily footsteps reached Mrs. Higurashi's ears.

"Souta back away from the door slowly, dad it's _them_" She said softly and ran down to the safe under the floor boards. With ease she grabbed two sleek .45 caliber pistols and one shotgun and a rifle. She slid two CRKT river knives in her boots and a smaller feminine SICA up her knitted sleeve and grabbed two Falx supinas for Grandpa and Souta.

"Here" Mrs. Higurashi said and handed a .45 caliber pistol, rifle and a Falx supina to Grandfather and the other Falx supina to Souta.

"Why are you handing me a curved knife? Why are you carrying guns? Mom what's going on?" Souta cried as she wrapped Souta's fingers around the hilt and moved him to a space where he was most unlikely to be open for bullets.

"Don't worry, just stay undercover, stay out of sight and if any one see's you stab them. And don't worry it'll come natural to you it's in your blood, and if you have a chance run—"Mrs. Higurashi got cut off by their front breaking in.

"Hello Myrina Shun-lin, sorry I mean Higurashi"

~O~

P.o.v: Sesshomaru

I glared at the tile floor, I was once again moved. This time I was moved to the main room in his damned castle. But that wasn't what was worst the only senses I had that weren't blocked were feeling, hearing and sight. And I had a damned gag in my mouth with stupid spells woven in it; I was gaged like a common prisoner! This Sesshomaru wasn't common.

And he hadn't shown me another view of Kagome. It was killing me not knowing what was happening to her, if she was safe or something! I couldn't even smell the scent of Kagome on my kimono!

Every time my wounds closed Onuses re- opened it and had my blood drip into a bowl. Even in chains I stood the best I could straight and looked at him with my coldest stare. I watched as he fidgeted and thought over something and ran off.

He came back with one of Lady Emi's best kimonos. _How the hell did he get one of my Mother's kimonos? He shouldn't even be graced with her old clothes!_ I thought and watched him walk slowly over to me.

"As you can see this was Emi's, my beloved Emi. It was a shame she died, you should have seen her glistening with sweet sweat. She was a wonder bed warmer! But once she got pupped with Saqui, well let's just say she had to go. Emi was only three moons pupped." He gave a sarcastic sigh "I should have let her give birth to Saqui before killing her, she might have been as good as her mother" he finished with a smirk.

I fought against growling, I wanted to kill him so bad! How dare he be the reason of her death! How dare he speak of her in such a horrid manner! How dare he claim he bedded and pupped her! How dare he even think of those intentions of Saqui!

"I will kill you" I said softly, I couldn't help the way my eyes flashed white to slight to red.

"Oh idle threats of a harmless pup, I wonder what would happen if I added Kagome into the conversation? Well—"

"Milord Astros has asked for you" a servant squeaked falling to the floor. Onuses bared his teeth and broke the servant's hand and walked away.

~O~ P.o.v: Kagome

"_Where are you?"_ I asked Kikyo as I yawned.

"I will find you, you sleep" She commanded and disappeared. I blinked and came back to reality. I yawned again and decided that sleep is exactly what I needed. I first went and found a hot spring and took a bath, all that time thinking of Sesshomaru. Hope and anger was all I had left.

Yes sir lights go on again

Keep on and on and on

By the time I got out all I wanted was him, him, him holding me, him talking to me, him teasing me, him making me angry, him making me laugh, him, him, him, oh I missed him so much that hope hurt too much.

I fell asleep with tears in my eyes and wanting him to hold me, love me, him just being there, him being _mine_.

On and on and on

I was having trouble in the long and dark

In the one place where a streak of light shines

~o~ dream

I was in a dark cold place; I couldn't even see my feet. I kept turning, never knowing if I made a full circle. The only sound was my breathing and the echo of dripping water.

Finally I just started walking slowly, feeling with my feet and trying to breathe normally. I only walked about twenty feet before I slipped on something and fell into cold water. With chattering teeth I tried to get out of the huge pool of water.

A soft light became known near my head; naturally I jerked back and almost shrieked. I looked up though my thick eye lashes to see a soft yellow- blue glow, and it was small. It took me a minute to realize that it had eyes, a small body with weird scary wings. Its face was small and had small tattoos around its face, it looked like bloodily daggers. It had pointy teeth and pointy ears. It had long boney fingers, its hair was long and yellow- blue, the same as it's fucked up wings. It was bearing its teeth at me.

It came closer to me and reached a hand out to touch my hair. It made a small sound and more of those things came and touched my hair. I was scared to death, so I just stayed still. They suddenly started tugging on my hair.

"Ow!" I cried and followed them. As I was getting out of the water a bright distanced light became known, real sunlight. I started running for it with those scary things still tugging on my hair.

I will stand proud in front of you all

No matter how difficult it gets as I fall from being tired

The light that shines on me again

When I got there I tripped and was on the freezing floor for a few minutes before I got up and looked at the small hole of sunlight. I was breathing quickly and had tears in my eyes, I had found sunlight! I turned in the small ray of sunlight and looked at the part of the cave that I could and almost screamed.

Human bones and animal bones were everywhere. Some meat was still on them. More of those things came at me with weapons, it didn't matter that they were small. _They're going to eat me!_ I thought and cleared my mind of everything but Sesshomaru.

Even though I want to give up and run away

It shines towards me even brighter

If the lights go on again and shines over me again

I will raise myself again

I squared my shoulders and felt them rush at me and I fell. They waited for me to get up and did it again but this time hitting me with their weapons, I didn't fall that time.

Lights go on again

More kept coming

Lights go on again

And more

When the light shines over me and wakes me again

I just wanted to wake the hell up!

It will move my heart again

They were going for my heart.

Lights go on again

There was too many of them, I cried out as I got swarmed.

~O~ P.o.v: Kikyo

I woke up alone, there was finally no Jaken! I got up and almost fell down, I was weak. I sent out my soul stealers and waited. I pondered what my soul mates name was as I waited, I only knew that he knew about me and he was a wolf demon but that was about it. Some part of my mind whispered that it doesn't matter, he won't love me, how could he love a monster like me? I had no right to live. I was only here to finish this quest and help kill Naraku.

As I thought the soul stealers rushed souls into me, it burnt as they entered my body. No one was there so I let myself wince as more entered my body. With a sad sigh I started walking to where Kagome was.

I got there as dawn came. Kagome was asleep and was in a cold sweat. I watched her thrash for a little bit before I decided that it wasn't just a nightmare. I sat down and put my hand on her marked forehead and purified the spell that was cast on her.

She sat straight up and gasped, tears were flowing down her face. She looked around wildly and slumped back onto the ground.

"What the hell were those things?" She asked.

"What did they look like?" I asked, and so she told me they're horrid description.

"They were spirit fae, real fae are helpers, tricksters and are a lot taller than that and are beautiful, they are mostly found with the elves" I answered.

"Elves?" she asked looking at me with big eyes, I laughed softly.

"I'll show you sometime" I said smiling.

"Wow I didn't know there were elves and fae" she said softly and handed me a woven pack. I stared at it a second and shifted through it. There was a pure white fighting kimono with a howling wolf head on the back, it was a black wolf. I smiled and hugged it to me. I got up and dressed into it. It fit me tightly and had some kind of soft leather boots with it. I bit my lip and tried them on, they also fit perfectly.

"Which way are we to go?" Kagome asked me as she combed her hair with her fingers.

"The scent of the killer should still be there, we just have to follow it" I said grabbing a piece of leftover meat from her dinner. She started going around the spot that Aimi was killed and went out in small circles.

"This way" she said and started off to the east.

Authors Note: I'm sorry this took forever to get out but I went to visit my family up in Florida for two weeks, I just got back two days ago. :3 this was 6 PAGES long! Myrina means Swiftly bounding. It was also the name of the Amazon warrior queen. The SICA is a Romans forearmed or short curved sword. I'm 100% disgusted with Onuses. And the song is by lights go on again by B2ST, yes i know it don't really fit but eh 3 em!

LoveInTheBattleField~ finally here

smexyfluffy1~ I hope it's interesting

Lovedove123~ whenever you get to this chapter, thank you!

RussRock7283~ hello cousin, um right now there separated so I have no clue when they're gonna have sex, and please read my story before you comment ._.'


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"**Only fools laugh at the dragon, wise men run for the hills"**

**~ Sesshylovers**

~O~ P.O.V: Kagura

Naraku was once again making Kagura follow the orders of Akira.

"Remember you're my spy, not her minion" Naraku said smiling down at me, his eyes glowing with hate and delight. I knew what he really meant; I would find no help of getting free with joining up with her.

"Yes milord" I said not letting my anger and hate seep through my words. Ever since Akira came she made everyone call her and Naraku by milady or milord. It was making me sick. I didn't want to have an alliance with Akira; I was secretly in alliance with Inuyasha's group. Secret cause even _they _didn't know.

Really did they think that if I hadn't 'messed' up that Kagome would be herself, or that Akira's _daughter_ would be in her? I tried my best to make sure that they would survive this damned game, which was harder than first thought. Koga and Inuyasha would be dead at least three times if I hadn't gotten half my troops killed before they fought them. I mostly followed Koga because they were the easiest to get killed, well I told myself that. The truth was I _liked_ him.

My job this time was to lure the monk to a village where a witch will put a spell on them and die. But I have to first get her to help, but this time one of Naraku's personal slave—minion was to watch my every move.

His minion, Nyklus, was a tall pale and green haired dragga demon. I have been stuck with this cute demon that wants nothing other than to kill me and do anything Naraku says. Nyklus was a gift from Akira when they first mated. Nyklus was her dead sister's illegitimate son. Nyklus is like sticky maple syrup; cold and hard to get off.

And so once again I was stuck, how was I going to do what Naraku says and not get the monk and Koga's packmate killed?

"Hurry up your too slow" Nyklus whispered in my ear, it took everything not to jump in surprise and anger.

"If I was too slow would you be behind me?" I snapped back and threw my feather. He snorted slightly and muttered something under his breath.

~O~ P.o.v: Kikyo

"Grahh" I yelped as Kagome ran into my back.

"What the hell is grahh? Am I a monster now?" Kagome asked laughing.

"You just startled me that's all" I said raising my face and looked down at her; she retaliated by sticking her tongue out at me.

"Child" I scoffed with a smile.

"Know it all" she said once again sticking her tongue out at me. I huffed and made a silly face, she laughed in response.

She was suspiciously quite, unnervingly so that I kept on my toes, but soon I ignored her. That was my down fall because once I let my guard down did she pounce. She yelped and knocked me over as I took out my bow and arrows; I fell into a small pool of warm water.

"Why did you do that?" I sputtered and started ringing water out of my hair.

"Slowly get out of the water, very slowly and carefully" Kagome said standing completely still, her eyes were wide and you could see the fear pouring out of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly as I took off my boots and socks and thrown them near Kagome. Kagome flinched at the sound. I sighed and started treading the water, only to feel something scaly with sharp claws grip my leg. I couldn't help my scream.

Everything happened fast after that. There was a roar and the water rippled and something bursted out of the water, Kagome screamed as I tried to run away as the thing let go of my leg to grab my clothes. With the flap of wings and me screaming did the trees become small.

I tried to get a glimpse of the thing that was carrying me. All I saw was scales, claws, moss hanging from teeth and horns, and huge light blue colored wings that also had moss hanging from it. My heart almost stopped as I realized that it was a freaking dragon, a _dragon_!

I bit my lip as I knew I could never ever get out of this alive. I took a deep breath that almost sounded like a sob, and brought my soul mates face to mind. I only wanted to know one thing, what was his name?

Cheveyo

Cheveyo

His name was Cheveyo . . . some part of my mind whispered

"I love you Cheveyo" I whispered and let the tears fall. For some reason the dragon just stopped and hovered there. _Oh Kami he's gonna drop me! I'll fall like a sack of potatoes and hit the tree limps and I'll have broken bones, then it'll break my neck or I'll die on impact._

"You said Cheveyo?" the dragon rumbled, he said his name like he _knew _Cheveyo.

"Y-yes, I said Cheveyo" I said softly. The dragon brought me up to his face. His eyes were the first thing I noticed, they were bright blue and the scales around his eyes were brown, red, other shades of blue, and green. He had to curving horns; one the left looked like the tip was knocked off. He was beautiful in a scary way.

"Are you Kikyo? He always talks about you" he rumbled. I couldn't help the way my eyes widened.

"He talks about me? H-he . . . "I couldn't help the tears that went down my face. _He knew me; he wasn't something my mind made up!_

"Yes, he's a good friend to me. And a mate of Cheveyo is my friend and needs protecting." He rumbled, his voice was like running water, only deep and undeniably male.

"I am Ryujin" he said as I wiped the tears from my face.

"C-can you take me back to my sister please?" I asked looking him straight in the eyes. He nodded and moved me onto his back. I sat between the third and fourth horn. I held onto them tightly as he quickly flew. When we landing in front of Kagome, all we heard was screaming.

I quickly slipped from the dragons back and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

"Kagome" I cried as I ran to her. She put her arms around me and held me tight as she sobbed.

"I t-thought I . . . I. . . Lost you too!" Kagome cried into my neck. I made shhing and soothing sounds and patted her back.

"It's ok" I said softly as I rocked her gently. Ryujin moved closer to look at Kagome.

"So this is your younger sister" he said watching us with curiosity in his eyes. Kagome hide her face in my neck.

"Kagome this is Ryujin, he knows Cheveyo, my soul mate" I said into her hair.

"He could help us!" Kagome said looking up at him with hope shining in her blue eyes.

"I didn't ask him" I said as Kagome walked up to him boldly.

"Ryujin will you please help us! Please!" Kagome pleaded.

"Anything for Cheveyo's mate" he said almost smiling. And that's when everything really started.

Authors note: Sorry that this took me . . . uh a whole month and one day -.-' but I couldn't think of anything! And sorry that this is so short!

This is what the dragon looks like: http( :/ ) #/d56vi9i

Thank you:

LoveInTheBattleField~ it came with a broken mind

smexyfluffy1~ me sly * shakes head* I think the world just ended. Lol, no one can have him but me! *runs away with Sesshy* Thanks for the song!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Point of View: Sesshomaru

I think I have been chained up for a thousand years—or at least it feels like that. I don't know what many times I have daydreamed, even though I will never admit it, of Kagome sitting next to me or see her smiling at me as I close my eyes. I feel like I'm going crazy, is this how I'm supposed to be for the rest of my life?

I closed my eyes and let myself imagine closing my arms around her, sometime imagine what it would be like to be a father if Kagome was the mother. Never had I had these thoughts before, too bad I was chained. Damn I am really stupid. . .

"Hey" was whispered from the left of me. There stood a tall wolf demon; he had blue eyes, red hair and tan skin. I just glared coldly at him. He moved quickly and silently over to me. He had on a light grey assassin's robe and a dagger at his hip and a sword on his other and bow and arrows. He held out his hands and when I just stared at him he moved his cupped hands of meat closer to me.

"Come on, you need to eat if you want to get outta here" He said moving closer, I just stuck my nose in the air. He growled and glanced around and mumbled something similar to 'She is sooo lucky'. I couldn't help my confusion but kept my mask of coldness on.

"Why would you help me if your one of their assassin's?" I asked glaring still.

"I'm the best on the team, but I have my reasons. And I have someone very close to me that wants you to be fit to leave." He said growling at me. I just shook my head, it didn't matter if he wanted me out or not.

He shoved the food at me and left. In the end I did eat it, though I called myself weak after, but Sesshomaru is never weak, never again. The image of my mother and father walking out on me once again came to mind but I throw it away from my mind. Never again, nope.

In that moment I vowed to get out of here to find Kagome no matter what, even if I had to lose my arm again. But I hoped it didn't come to that.

Point of view: Kagome

I found out that I get air sick; I have no clue how many times we had to land for me to throw up. Kikyo just looked at me with pity and amusement. And once again I wondered what was going on in her mind, was her mind filled with worry like my own? Did she think too much on useless things like I?

I just shook my head and once again climbed onto our dragon friend.

Authors Notes: Sorry it's so short but after my first draft got deleted well I couldn't think of anything. And I moved in with my father now so I have lost a lot of info, so sorry about that but I'm happier now ^~^ Thanks to Heaven Knows By: Carol Banawa for if I didn't come across it this would not have been made.

THANKS:

smexyfluffy1

LoveInTheBattleField

inulover1213

RussRock7283 - I won't answer now


	32. Chapter 32

"**Mind your own business. I don't like human food**_**"**_ ~~ Lord Sesshomaru (Lol!)

Chapter thirty-two

Point of view: Sesshomaru

That damned assassin won't leave me alone! Can't I just be left to my sweet smelling dreams? But no for the last three days he has been shoving food down my throat, the food was good and all but this Sesshomaru will not be treated in this horrid manner!

"Stop being an ass and just eat!" The assassin hissed and I had the thought of a big old bone hitting him in the head. . . Kagome would have snorted if I told her that, but I would never tell her that.

"This Sesshomaru will not be treated in this manner" I said glaring at him.

"You don't have much choice, you're chained but after all" the wolf said rolling his eyes as if I were dense.

"When I'm out you'll have much worse" I threatened.

"I like to see you try, plus she won't like that one bit" his lips twisted in a dreamy smile "I can't wait to finally really see her. . . Any way your doomed- so ha!"

"No one can subdue This Sesshomaru"

"But you are"

"Hnn, I am going to get out when I want to"

"Ohhhh really"

"Hn"

"Doggie showing his baby teeth!" he laughed.

"I will kill you"

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try"

"You only have to wait a little while"

". . . Then you better hurry up and eat!"

"I am not hungry"

"I don't care"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes damn it!"

". . ." He once again shoved meat at me; I bit his hand for revenge.

"Ouch! You bit me! You bit me! Wait—"he said holding his hand. There were footsteps coming. As if the damned wolf's tail was on fire he was gone. The only thing here that humored me had now ran, now what am I to do?

Authors notes: Better chapters will be coming, I promise but right now I'm stuck. THANKS:

smexyfluffy1 ~~~ ^~^ I'm glad the flood gates of semi wondering has stopped. Yay hope!

LoveInTheBattleField ~~ *nods* :3

VixenKitsune147 ~~~OMG thanks again, you have no clue how honored I am

xiaolinfan17 ~~~ You have no clue how many times I have read that in till I just had to write something, you here *Hands paper over*


	33. Chapter 33

"**Stand beside another cause it ain't over yet"**

Chapter . . . Thirty- three

Point of view: Kikyo

Ryujin was lying down by the small river as me and Kagome mapped out how we wanted to go in, with the help of Ryujin of course. At the moment Kagome was staring at the little drawling of the castle posts of guards, there were at least two at each post, sometime three. She kept walking around then sitting down then up, only to sit down moments later. As she did that I thought of the prophesy, I knew it would help us now—we wouldn't have gotten all this new stuff if it wasn't to help.

"One is out for revenge the other for love, the one for revenge is you Kagome. So that means I need to be your conscious, and I am the one looking for love. . . So we are the opposites of each other and we have to watch each other's choices."

"You're really looking for this soul mate of yours?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They the sisters of souls will hold evil off till he is found. Well we have to fight off all the nasty things that are in the castle, and once we find Sesshomaru-niisan something will happen." I said softly. Kagome giggled.

"What?"

"You called him Niisan! He won't take to it warmly" Kagome said with a small smile. I shrugged.

"Thy four will kill the evil destroying thy earth and bring the Gods back from their eternal prison. They'll be four of us; do you think it will be Cheveyo will be the fourth?" I asked.

"Yes, what kind of demon is he?"

"Wolf demon" I said.

"I will call him Chev-Ippiki" Kagome giggled. I raised an eyebrow, she was calling him a lone wolf, she didn't know how right she was.

"It's Cheveyo- chan to you. Now back to what we were talking about—"

"-You mean what you were trying to figure out" Kagome cut in.

"So he will be helping in defeating these gods and Naraku, and in doing so we will somehow free the gods from their imprisonment. And destroy thy earth and Gods if failed, forever enslaved, means if we fail everything dies. And we already know the castle is somehow stuck in the sky. Ryujin why is that?"

"The gods Onuses and his younger brother Astros made that castle when their oldest brother was killed by Sesshomaru's father, his name was Dyrth. They made it in the sky because that was Dyrth's favorite element." Ryujin rumbled, as if mountains of rain were to fall on us.

"So they are just taking revenge on Sesshomaru for what his father has done?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes" Ryujin said closing his eyes.

"That's so unfair!"

"Life is unfair, imouto get some sleep we'll be leading the attack at dawn" I said and put another log in the fire and tried to get some sleep.

Point of view: Kagome

I smiled as I heard her call me imouto; it meant little sister, so it was weird to hear _little_ before sister. A sad pang went through me; my family didn't even know if I was alive anymore. But I would not be able to go see them until Naraku is dead but even then I might not be able to go through the well and see them.

I shook my head I knew all too well where these thoughts would lead, to him my beloved. I watched as Kikyo put a log in the fire. She looked the opposite of me, as I looked like the night in my dark clothes, as if I were an assassin, she was the moon. Then I blinked and got it! My clothes represented my revenge and need for blood, but also the crescent moon, well she was the moon represented her willingness to find her soul mate, as if the moonlight was searching, and the howling wolf as her mate, looking all around for her.

I turned to tell her how romantic the clothes story was, but her eyes were closed as if she was asleep. So for hours and hours I looked up at the stars knowing in a few hours I would have my Sesshomaru at my side again. Somehow I fell asleep with Ryujin as our guard.

Authors Notes: sorry that this is so late but I had no idea what to write! Thanks for all those keeping with me.

Thanks:

LoveInTheBattleField - *gives chapter*

xiaolinfan17 – Yay! I'm glad I portrayed the change nicely :3

VixenKitsune147 - lol! Well it wasn't soon but it's here

smexyfluffy1 - . I love that image!


	34. Chapter 34

"**BOOM!" ** Idk . . . .

Chapter thirty-four!

P.o.v: Kagome

I awoke early and started pacing, today would be the day I would get him back. I nodded to myself and looked over the crud drawling.

"It would just be easier if we could just blow some part of the castle up" I said softly staring at it.

"That is actually a good idea" Kikyo said beside me, making me jump.

"Weren't you asleep?!" I asked.

"I don't sleep" Kikyo said. I blinked and snorted—I should have remembered that.

"How will we get bombs?" I asked as I watched her grab a stick.

"Ryujin do you have any loose scales?"

"Yes, I do"

"What will we use the scales for?" I asked.

"We will put the scales in four pouches and shoot our arrows at them. They will blow up because out powers will be fighting with his in the scales, and they will both combust. Since we will be going from below through the tunnel we'll throw the pouches into the north wall." Kikyo explained.

"Hmm I am a genius" I said with a smile.

"Only for today" Kikyo said and pulled out for pouches from her bag and walked over to Ryujin, he pointed to the spots with loose scales. Before long everything was ready and Ryujin was leading us to the castle in the sky.

When we were almost to the castle Kikyo spoke.

"Someone is following us."

"Who do you think it is?" I asked. Kikyo just told Ryujin to keep moving. But knowing someone was following us made me on edge. What if this person ruins the plan? What if I never get Sesshomaru back? What if? There was too many what if's.

Soon the castle came into view, and it was breath taking even though it emitted a dark aura.

P.o.v: Kikyo

If my heart was still beating it would be pounding right now. But my aim didn't waver as I shot my arrow, Kagome was doing the same. Ryujin flew away quickly once out arrows were gone from our bows. The explosion all but made me jump out of my very skin. And I didn't expect a fire to form either.

I gave a quick prayer as we come up through the castle. We moved quickly as we shot down anything moving near us.

My mind was in the blank state where I didn't see the faces that I killed. I just aimed and shot and moved on, aim, shoot, move on, aim, shoot, move on. It went on and on—until an arrow was coming through the air to Kagome's unprotected side.

I didn't think I just reacted. I ran and took the arrow, again I didn't _expect _the arrow to have poison, or that it would eat away at my clay body. I heard two people yell my name but everything was leaving me.

I knew I was dying for real.

I didn't even get to see Cheveyo in person.

I was leaving Kagome to fend for herself.

I was not coming back.

All these things flew through my mind as I felt myself leaving. The souls were pouring out of my body. Everything was going black, and I hadn't even touched the floor yet.

I failed everyone.

Authors notes: *wail* why did I have to kill Kikyo?! Anyway, hello again. Sorry that this took so long, and so short. I moved again so everything is scattered. =_=' oh and sorry to leave it in the middle of the battle, but I have to have you plz wondering .

Thanks:

LoveintheBattleField

Sesschanfan

EverRose808


	35. Chapter 35

" _**Playtime's over"**_ ~Sesshomaru

Chapter Thirty Five 

One moment I was shooting arrows, worry clawing at me when I felt the shift of air. I was moving to deflect the arrow heading towards me when suddenly Kikyo's body took the blow. With wide eyes I watched the arrow eat at her, her face was pained and she opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Kikyo!" I and a man yelled.

A tall young man, no wolf demon, cried out again but continued to hack at the demons in his way. I quickly ran to her side but she was already dead, her clay body was turning into dust before my very eyes.

There was a loud howl that spoke of pain beside me. It was the man, it all clicked in my mind in that second as I saw the shimmer of fire down a corridor.

One) this was Cheveyo.

Two) Kikyo was really dead, for sure.

Three) the fire was coming straight for us.

Four) Sesshomaru was still chained up.

Five) we were going to die.

I grabbed the demon by his tail and started running, he snarled at me but I glared at him. He pushed me away and started for the room we were just in; fire was already eating at the walls of it. I let out a growl but ran the way I was going.

I let my feet take me where I wanted to go. I didn't have to run long before a large room came into my view, it was a throne room, and Sesshomaru was pulling at his chains. My feet stopped as I took in his ragged form and blood on his white outfit.

Tears ran from my eyes as I ran to him and started tugging on the chains with him.

"Where are the keys?" I asked him as I tugged. He opened his mouth to reply when a loud cracking sound rang out, soon large cracks were coming from the wall beside us. And then a huge cat that kind of reminded me of Kirara smashed through the wall.

I gasped as its huge eyes took me in and then ripped the chains away from Sesshomaru's body. He then crouched down for us to get a top him. I glanced at Sesshomaru and realized that he wasn't going to stay standing long. So I grabbed him and pushed him onto the large cat.

We were lucky for seconds later the floor was being engulfed in flame. The cat flew out quickly and I wanted to tell him to go back to get Cheveyo when the demon jumped from the flame and slammed right into us. He was holding tightly to a pouch of ashes.

As we went off I couldn't help but think that this was too easy, even though we lost Kikyo. Tears built up in my eyes at the thought, but I voiced my concerns.

The man looked like he wanted to yell but he just blinked away tears.

"They were talking about joining up with Naraku and that they were just playing with you guys, using Sesshomaru as bait before the real fun would start. I think they wanted us to get away." He spoke after he cleared his throat.

I shook my head; tears were running down my face when the cat started descending from the sky. Sesshomaru just held me closer and put his face in my midnight hair.

"What about Ryujin?" I asked as I held tightly to Sesshomaru.

"He left soon after he dropped you guys off." Cheveyo said looking at the skyline.

"He just left us?!" I growled out. He nodded gravely. All was silent after that until we touched the ground and the cat changed to his smaller form. I gasped at I looked at his familiar eyes, short coat and listened to his meow.

"Buyo?!" I exclaimed, in response he lifted his neck to show a small rolled paper tied to his collar.

**Author's Notes: Once again scattered. Thanks **

**LoveInTheBattleField**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello my followers,

I'm sorry usually I don't write only authors notes but this is important to the story. I will be re-writing The Game: A sesskag story in the future and some characters will or will not be there. The story will be re-written because I feel that it needs to be done. Thank you for reading this but this is the last thing that's going to go on this one. I hope that when I start writing and posting the better version of this story that you will still follow :3 I love all the support that you have given me and do not worry this story WILL be re-written and finished not stuffed into a shoe box.

~Love,

Sesshylovers


End file.
